


Fated Souls: Legacy of Van Helsing Book 1

by FlamencoDiva



Series: Legacy of Van Helsing [1]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: They are the Great Great Great Granddaughters of  Abraham Van Helsing, one of the first and oldest hunters. Their souls were specially created as something new for the Winchester's, as Gifts for all they have don for the earth and the Universe. Except, Eveline Mary Van Helsing wants nothing to do with Dean Winchester. She has no choice in interacting with Sam, and risking being close to Dean, as Sam tries to save his brother from Michael.





	1. Prolouge: The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Supernatural Fanfiction, please leave a review, and let me know what you think!  
> I am also on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same Username!

**2016**

**(Dialouge and Scene courtesy of WB Supernatural Season 11:Alpha and Omega)**

Amara stood by the water fountain, she watched as Dean turned around and faced her. She could feel the power emanating from him. All the souls in him as a human soul bomb.

“How did you find me?” she said

“I am here to give you what you want……Me” Dean said his voice raspy.

“That’s a change” Amara said

Dean nodded his head as he walked towards her.

“Well, I can’t just stand by and watch the world, My friends, and my family die. So, if becoming a part of you takes me away from that, then I’m in” He said as he walked towards her.

Amara watched him intensely before she answered.

“You… and that bomb in your chest?” she said

Dean stopped in his tracks as he stared at her with determination in his eyes. The jig was up.

“Do you think I can’t taste the power coming off you? Please, the problem is you’ve never been able to hurt me, so what makes this time any different?”  she said as she continued to look at him with hurt in her eyes,

“I don’t have a choice. What you’re doing to the sun –” He began

“That’s not me.” She said simply as Dean looked at her questioningly. “With my brother getting weaker, the scales are tipping away from light.” Amara began

“And into darkness” Dean finished.

“Into nothing.” Amara clarified. “When God’s gone, the universe –” she walked softly along the fountain “everything will cease to exist. Including me.” She said as she sat down by the edge of the fountain.

“Is this what you wanted?” Dean asked her his eyes full of sadness.

“No” she replied looking at him intently “I just wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him pay.” She said with venom in her voice.

“yeah, that’s revenge.” Dean said knowingly “It’ll get you out of bed in the morning, and when you get it, it feels great …for about five minutes.” He continues remembering all of the times he had sought his revenge “I’ve been there. Me and Sam – we have had our fair share of fights – more that our share – but no matter how bad it got, we always made it right, because we are family” Dean said as he stared at Amara intensely. “I need him. He needs me. And when everything goes to crap, that’s all you’ve got – family” Dean said as Amara took a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes.

“Now you might be a – an all-powerful being… but I think you’re human where it counts. You simply need your brother” Dean said

Amara scoffed softly as she rolled her eyes “Just stop”

“You don’t want to be alone. Not really.” Dean continued as he walked towards her “I mean, hell maybe that’s why you wanted me. But deep down you didn’t really want me… ‘cause I’m not him. So maybe I _can_ kill you. Or maybe I can’t.” Dean paused with a thoughtful expression on his face.  “Maybe if I pull this trigger, we all live happily ever after, or maybe we die bloody, or maybe it doesn’t matter, because maybe there is a different way.” He said as his voce rose and then softened.

“So I’m gonna ask you again. Put aside the rage. Put aside the hate. And you tell me… What do you want?” He asked her intently.

Amara froze in thought as the question raced through her mind. IN an instant she knew what to do. Using her powers, she summoned her brother.

“What?” as Chuck (as god liked to call himself) appeared by the fountain.

“Why did you bring me here?” He said with fear in his voice as he looked at his sister.

She stood watching him as he faced her.

“Brother, I…” Amara began and froze in though thinking of what to say.

She looked at dean who urged her on to speak

“In the beginning… It was just you and me, and we were family.” She began “I loved you, and I thought – _I knew_ … that you loved me.” She continued

“I did” Chuck said as he looked at his sister intently and began walking towards her “ _I do_.”

“But then you went, and you made all these other things. I hated them. I hated you for needing something else, something that wasn’t me. And then you locked me away” She said as she looked at chuck with tear in her eyes. “All I could think about was making you suffer.” She continued

Chuck looked at his sister with an understanding face “You had your reasons.”  He walked towards her

“I did. And I thought revenge would make me happy. But I was wrong”  

Amara and Chuck looked at each other for a moment. Her eyes still filled with tears threatening to fall as chuck moved closer to her, his face filled with understanding and sadness.

“what you’ve made… It’s beautiful.” She said looking at her brother with a slight hint of pride in her eyes. “It took me a long time to see that.”  She said and sniffled “I know we can’t go back to the way things were.” She took a deep breath before looking down “I don’t want to, but I wish…I wish that we could just be a family again.” She said looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

“I do to” Chuck said as he held out his hand to Amara.

Amara quickly gripped on to her brothers’ hand. Instantly a beam of light began to emanate from their joined hands. Dean watched the siblings intently as the sun began to heal, as god was being healed. The light began to shine brighter than ever. Amara stood in front of her brother and raised her hand to heal him fully. The siblings smiled at each other and then looked at Dean.

“I think we’re just gonna go away for a while and …” Chuck began

Dean put his hands up slightly “Hey, yeah. Family meeting. I get it.” He said knowingly.

“But first…” Chuck said as he walked towards Dean as his hand hovered over Deans chest.

Chuck absorbed all the souls that were housed inside Dean.  Dean closed his eyes as he felt the souls leave his body and in to Chuck. Taking a breath, he blinked a few times.

“Better?” Chuck asked

“What about us?’ Dean asked, “what about Earth?”

“Earth will be fine” Chuck said simply as he looked at Dean “It’s got you… and Sam.”

Dean looked at Chuck questioningly as Chuck walked back to Amara.

“Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you.” Amara said and smiled

            Dean watched as Amara and Chuck turned into smoke, one dark and one light. They swirled together light and dark as if dancing. Moving away from the universe.

_In the Universe…._

Darkness and light swirled together as they danced across the universe. Ying and Yang working in harmony.

“I know I already gave him one present, but I think we need to make up for their hardships both Dean and Sam’s. They have done so much brother, and A mother can only do so much” the Dark said to her counterpart.

“I Agree, what do you have in mind??” the Light countered.

“After everything that Dean has especially gone through, he deserves a piece of happiness. Even though the monster won’t stop, he can have someone who understands the burden” the Darkness explained as the entities moved slowly back to the earth.

As they reached the earth, the Light and Dark moved as one creating two beings. Both Dark and light combine to create new souls. Ones that would be fit for their mates. The perfect soulmates for the Winchester brothers. Ones given to a family of established hunters that would help bring about a new peace for the earth. 

“We should send them backwards to a time where they will be all grown up to meet them” said the Light

As the entities swirled the new souls were sent back to a time where they could grow and flourish and be gifts for two men who were destines to save the world from darkness.

_On Earth, August 1979, Miami, FL_

The Van Helsing’s awaited this day, the day prophesized by the great elder Abraham Van Helsing, the first hunter of monsters. As the family gathered in the hospital. Miriya Van Helsing and her husband Lucas Van Helsing. Both were awaiting the Arrival of their daughter Eveline Marie Van Helsing.

“Not much longer my love, she is almost here” Lucas said to his adoring wife as she took a deep breath and pushed with all her might.

Sounds of the newborn baby could be heard. As, both parents watched as their child was washed, Grandmother Van Helsing, stood to look at the child. She smiled as she saw the small child. Grandmother Van Helsing handed the baby back to her daughter in law and beamed with pride. Both mother and father welcomed their newborn to their home after a few nights in the hospital. The house they lived in was an old Spanish style house which help vast rooms and resembled an old castle. In the main foyer, was a portrait of Abraham Van Helsing, the first hunter, and in the family salon the legend himself sat with a glass of brandy overlooking the patio into a large backyard with an ocean view. He held his new family legacy remembering the deal he made with the celestial light.

“you will be blessed with the power to defeat evil monsters. I will give you life up to such time where you must choose a successor who has endured both hell and beyond” the light had said “The birth of your first granddaughter who shall have a strong bond with a hunter, both having endured a life of hardship and pain”

The elder Van Helsing sighed as he stared down at the youngest one. In that moment the elder knew that she would be a fierce hunter and leader for his young men. The hunter school he had established would help make things better.

 

_April 1983…_

“I have a sister, I have a sister!” A four-year-old Eveline said as her parents entered the house.

Both looked on with pride as they looked at their youngest daughter, the one with a light spirit but a mischievous soul. The young Eveline looked on into the crib of her young sister. Smiling and humming her favorite song ‘Hey Jude’ by the Beatles that her Grandfather would play for her. Eveline’s, brown hair now reaching the middle of her back as her brown eyes sparkled with how much she loved her new sister Crystalina Janine Van Helsing.

“I’m going to be the bestest big sisters ever” she said as she watched her baby sister sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 1: 34 Years Later

Eveline Marie now 39 years old watched as her regiment of hunters practiced their skills. Each making sure to try and take out their opponent, careful not to lose their positions.  She was the leader of Alpha squad, the elite team of Hunters as trained by Abraham himself. She smiled as one of her own protégé’s was able to cement his new position as number 1 on Alpha squad 15. He had moved up in ranks since his graduation. Much was changing in the world. They knew of the Winchester brothers and were on the look out to be their back-up. As the eldest Van Helsing it was your duty to secure and uphold the oaths of a hunter under Abrahams rule.

1: Hunters help each other

2: never harm a monster unless they are pure evil

3: Family is not weakness

               These three rules have helped cement what the Van Helsing legacy has been about, world order. Since the age of 7 she had been trained to fight and lead. her sister, while strong, preferred to be buried in her books and research. This gave the two of them a gentle dynamic. While Evie did most of the hard fighting, Chrissy made sure the lore was up to date and no one would be injured too badly.  The one thing Evie, as Eveline liked to be called, hated was when her great great grandfather talked of dying once she found her one. He always spoke of the one man who could help her continue the legacy. She heard the stories of his deal with God, the deal to be a gift for a man who would have gone through hell and back.

               Evie sighed as the last bout resulted in another promotion, this one fore the number 2 spot on her squad. This meant she had to get in the ring and test this hunters’ true skills. No one had been able to defeat her. She found herself stretching in her boot cut jeans, her high heeled timberland boots tied just right, her Black and bleached spotted tank loose fitting.  She carefully took off the red, blue, and white flannel shirt she had on top and set it aside. Stepping into the caged ring she cracked her knuckles and neck looking at her opponent.

“Looks like you have found a good route for yourself never though you would get here after only six months with us” she said to her opponent. Standing at sic foot tall he towered over her. His hair long reaching just below his ears. It looked almost sandy brown in the training rooms light. The brown eyes looked at Evie with determination as they circled each other.

“you know if my brother wasn’t possessed by an angle, I’m sure he would like you Evie” Sam Winchester said as he threw the first punch.

Blocking the punch perfectly Evie circled Sam with her hands at her sides, her brown eyes watching his every move as she decided to place her Red rooted, Purple tipped hair into a bun. This signaled to all of the Alphas that she was taking Sam seriously. It was only one month ago, that he had bumped into her. She happened to be in the neighborhood at the time Michael possessed Dean. 

“I doubt that” Evie said as she tripped Sam easily into the barrier of the ring.

               Evie had heard of the elder brother, knowing his trials and tribulations. She wondered if it was his fault that she was widowed, miscarried at least 2 children. A set of twins. She hated what fate had dealt her.  Her husband Derek had gone through the Van Helsing tried to see his worth. This was back in 2006 - 2007, the year Dean had sold his soul to save his brother. Fate had allowed them to fall in love and marry. It wasn’t until Dean had been pulled from the depths of Hell that Derek had died at the hands of a werewolf on a hunt with Theta squad. It was routine, nothing was out of the ordinary, except for one female wolf who lost control and ripped his throat to shreds and ripped out his heart.  Not even one week after his death, she suffered a miscarriage of her two twin girls. The pain was excruciating, to both her mind and body. Derek had been her light, her life. After Derek she swore to not jump into marriage.

                              Dodging Sam’s kicks easily, Evie kicked Sam on his back making him fall to his knees. Sam turned easily and took Evie’s legs from underneath her. Evie hit the mat hard as Sam’s foot held her down. Evie smiled mischievously as she pushed her hips up and with her flexibility wrapping her legs around Sam and pushing him off his balance. Having landed on top of him she made sure to control his arms and Place him into a submission hold. Sam tapped her arm and the crowd cheered. Getting off of Sam she held out her hand and helped him up.

“Not bad Winchester, I see why Chrissy likes you” Evie said as her sister looked on in Horror

“EVIE! Shut it!” she said as she made her way back to the Library for Alpha squad.

Sam blushed as Chrissy left and Evie chuckled slightly “Yeah, she likes you” Evie said simply and patted his shoulder.

“So, I think I might have a lead on Michael” Sam said as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.

“Ok, give me the details and I will put together a squad to go with you” Evie said

“I was hoping you would lead the squad” Sam said as you both sat on a nearby bench in the training room.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Sam” Evie said softly

“Why? Evie you are the strongest hunter I know besides my brother, and right now he is being controlled by Michael” Sam said softly

“I have classes to teach and my own hunting schedule to adhere to Sam, I can’t just drop it to find your brother. I’m sorry but I am needed here” Evie said avoiding Sam’s gaze.

“Ok, if you say so, but I think I could use your view on this” He said as he walked away from Evie.

            Eveline continued to make the round looking at the different hunters as they trained like never before. She felt indifferent to the men as she shrugged at some of their progress. She stayed behind to hit a few punches on the punching bag as her regiment hit the showers, their training done for the day. Eveline continued to work until she felt she had sharpened her skill.  

               Evie sighed as she made her way to the showers. Happy that most of the Hunters were gone she began undressing. Walking to the stalls she turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. Giving a sigh she entered the warm spray and sighed as the jets hit her sore muscled just right. In that instant she had it, her vision. Green eyes staring into hers, strong arms holding her as a fire with a body was lain on it. In the distance she could hear her Nana “this is how it was meant to be… do not mourn me… live for he comes”. Looking back to the green eyes of the hold holding her, she shook her head and ran only to be stopped by the same man, but he was different the eyes were colder, harsher, he smirks evilly. “You cannot escape me little one, you will help me release him” he said as she pushed against him.

               Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder bringing her back from the vision. Crystalina looked at her sister concern showing in her face. She turned off the water and held her sister close.  

“Evie? What’s wrong?” she said softly.

“Nothing, I’m fine, I over did it” she said as she shrugged her sister off.  

               Eveline made her way to her locker and dried herself quickly and got dressed. She gave a fake smile to her sister and let her sister lead her out of the locker room and into the main house.  That’s how it went a fake smile here, a fake laugh there. There was no depth to who she lived, she felt empty.

 


	3. Chapter 2 - In The Mind

Eveline sighed as she made her way to the mess hall. The menu for tonight was steak and potatoes, nothing fancy but it was enough to keep the troops healthy. Evie grabbed a plate and filled it up with steak and potatoes along with a piece of apple cobbler. Her brown eyes scanned the room and she smiled when she found Sam. Making her way to his table, she sat opposite of him making sure that her sister Chrissy sat next to him. 

“So, I was thinking about the squad to give you” Evie said to Sam

“you don’t have to do this now, it can wait…” Sam began 

“No, I figured it out, you can take Jovan, Sid, and Tara, and maybe Gunther” Evie said and took a bite out of her food. 

“Thanks Evie, this has been tough. Last time I met with Michael…. It was not fun” Sam said as he took a bite of his food. 

“No problem, I’m going to get going and take my food to my room, I have some paperwork to fill out” Evie said as she stood and carried her plate to her room. 

In her room Evie set up her workstation, her plate of food on the side of a pile of papers. As the first born of the next generation of Van Helsing hunters, she oversaw not only Alpha Squad, but of Beta, Zeta, Theta, Sigma, and Omega. Each group oversaw a specific area to hunt. Omega was the worst of the squads. They had never been good at hunting, they mostly stayed behind and made sure the grounds and school were secure. Sigma was slightly better. They were experts in ghost hunts but were very well versed in other supernatural entities. Theta was a tier above, mostly working in secret hunts that involved politicians and other public figures. Zeta were experts in research and development. They also were well versed in lore and other supernatural mythology for quick trips or long scavenges. Beta, the second-best group of well-rounded hunters. They were the international squad. They travelled worldwide and made sure the other groups were secure and in place for any monsters to take down. 

With Alpha, they were the cavalry, Alpha was always on call for big, hard to fight enemies. Alpha was the last resort in hunting. When other teams cannot control or contain their hunt, Alpha was called in to clean up the mess. This was the group Evie loved the most. This was her calling. Sure, she would squeeze in a regular hunt for Alpha so that rust wouldn’t set on their skills, but she still maintained that Alpha was the last resort. Lately, Omega had to be dug out by Alpha more times than Evie could count. This frustrated her. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the other side of her room where she had a small liquor cabinet. Filling her glass with some fresh ice cubes she reached inside for the bottle of Tennessee Whiskey.  Closing her eyes, she took a big sip and smiled. She would hope to get Sam Winchester reunited with his brother in no time. Then she hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with the Winchesters anymore. 

 

_ 1 Month Ago _

_ Driving in her 67 Camaro, she wanted to figure out what was going on. She knew there was trouble brewing. Her last vision, she saw him, the green eyes, the chiseled jaw, the short dirty blond hair. He was fighting a battle within himself, she could tell. Something about the vision seemed off, it looked as if he could see her, see her dark soul. She never understood it. She was drawn to him, ever since she could remember.  She reached the church from her vision, she saw the two men fighting. The names Lucifer and Dean reached her ears. Then it happened. Lucifer was stabbed, and Dean, became Michael. She hid as he walked out of the church. She followed him intently until she felt a force stop her. He turned to face her, His green eyes turned white almost blue, highlighting that Michael was in control.  _

_ “Your soul is tainted” he said as he walked close to her “I can sense an ethereal essence, yet a darkness I you” he placed his face to hers, their noses almost touching “Hmmmmm…….. something in your soul yes, I sense it. You are drawn to this soul. However, it is unfortunate, all the loss, all the pain, it will never end” he said almost in a whisper, making Evie shiver. “He can sense you, he’s fighting me to get to you, and yet… there is something intriguing about your soul I cannot pinpoint” Michael said and took her face in his hands. “I need to give my father and aunt a message, since you are very closely tied to them, I hope they receive it” he proceeded to touch a finger to her forehead sending an array of images.  _

_ A dark desolate area, she saw him, Dean, alone in shackles. He saw her as she walked towards him. Slowly she approached him her eyes giving him a once over. She noticed the dark chain like cords wrapping around his arms and legs. His eyes were searching hers, as if looking for an answer as to what she was doing there.  _

_ “Who the hell are you?” He said in a gruff voice.  _

_ “My name is Eveline, I’m not sure where you are but somehow Michael has connected our minds” she said as she walked around him. As if trying to find a way to free him.    _

_ “not to rush you sweetheart, but any luck?” he said giving her a smug smile.  _

_ “nothing really” she said and then stopped to face him. Her brown eyes pierced into his green ones.  _

_ She stood in silence studying him, this man who had plagued her dreams since she was 17 a memory that she could not recall as if locked away.  She could tell it was him, it was like an invisible rope that pulled her to him. she winced as a sharp pain hit her as she tried to remember.  _

_ “Dean Winchester” she whispered. She knew who he was, thanks to his, and his brothers, infamous reputation. _

_ “How do you know me?” He said his voice darkening _

_ “your reputation precedes you, but don’t worry about that now, just know that you have been haunting me since I can remember, and I don’t like it” she said with venom in her voice. Her emotions building, the loss of her husbands, her children. She swore never again.  _

_ “I’m not sure what I did honey, you help me get out of this…. We can work something out” he said giving Eveline what he considered his signature flirtatious smile.  _

_ “let’s get this very clear, if and that is a big IF, I get you out of here, I want you far away from me” She said whispering in his ear.  _

_ Before he could respond, the connection Michael had created stopped. Michael looked at her, none the wiser to what he had done, or to what had transpired between the trapped dean and the girl.  _

_ “I hope my message is answered” he said as he let her go.  _

_ Before Eveline could ask, what he did, he disappeared away from her. Growling in frustration, Eveline made her way to her car. As the engine roared, she found herself taking shallow breaths, just the feeling of Dean’s soul close to her made her heart race. She swore she would stay far away from him. He had died and come back more times than any normal person. She was confused as to how she could feel like she did, after all she made sure to never feel anything again. She drove to the nearest bar to drown her sorrows and confusion in whiskey.  _

_ It was there two days later she bumped into Sam Winchester while he was on a lead on Michael. With Sam she told him about her encounter with Michael, lying about knowing his true form. She told him of the Van Helsing compound and the factions of hunters on the east coast. She explained about the hunter school and the different squads that help protect certain areas. She explained about her family legacy, Sam of course amazed at meeting another legacy.  _

_ Present Day _

Eveline sighed at the memory, the feeling of seeing Dean’s soul tied and trapped. She never tried to contact him again. Finishing her glass of whiskey, she poured herself another. The feeling building up inside of her, His green eyes haunting her. She shook away the thought, the pull, she couldn’t understand it. It was as if she could feel him with her, but that was impossible. She concentrated on her work looking over reports from the hunters that came back. She was unaware of the entity that was leaning against her wall his arms crossed and green eyes observing her… 


	4. Chapter 3  - Out of Body

* * *

 

Finishing her drink, Eve finished her paperwork unaware of the presence that shared her room. Dean watched her, this girl who he felt connected to. Michael made a big mistake in trying to contact Amara and God. In the end, he connected Dean and Eveline’s minds in some way maybe.  Dean now had access to her mind, yet somehow, she had an Iron door barring him from seeing inside. He watched as she placed her hand on her forehead as if the paperwork was giving her a bad headache. 

  
“I don’t know if you can hear me…. But I need someone to help get Michael out of me” Dean said with a raspy voice. He walked towards her as she was reading what seemed to be a hunt report. “what is this?” he whispered mostly to himself. 

He jumped back when she slammed her hands on the desk and pushed her chair back to storm out of the room with the paper in her hand. He followed her as she made her way down the long hallway of what seemed to be a manor. He felt as if he was being pulled by her as she walked briskly to the other side. Dean noticed the door of where she stopped, her fist banged on the door with the Omega Symbol (Ω). 

“Trey! What the hell kind of report is this?” She said as she shoved the paper in the guy’s face. 

“Evie, it’s late, why the hell are you pouring over paperwork?” Trey said casually. 

“Because, you and your shit squad did not do a hunt like this! I know for a fact my guys had to bail you out! If it wasn’t for us, you and your squad would be dead!” Evie said. 

Dean watched as Evie reamed into the guy, she called Trey. He smiled as Evie punched the guy in the face and threatened his life. 

“Well, girl has guts” he said to himself 

“yes, she is a spit fire” He heard from behind him. Dean turned to see a man who seemed to be in his 50’s. His long hair tied into a ponytail. 

“you can see me?” he asked the man.  The man simply nodded. “can you help me? I don’t want to be stuck like this” Dean said frustrated. 

“patience is a virtue” the man said simply “I am Abraham Van Helsing” he said simply. “My wife sensed your presence. She was able to send me to you” he said simply. “Dean Winchester, no matter what happens, and what path Evie takes, you will be freed” He said and placed a hand on Dean's’ shoulder. 

“Thanks, I guess, but how do I know I can trust you guys? She already said I was a haunting her since she can remember” Dean said as he glared at Abraham. “Hell, how do I even know if you really are Abraham Van Helsing?” he said 

“You don’t, but I am your best shot” Abraham said simply.  

Dean felt a sharp pull as Evie started walking back to her room. Her high heeled timberland boots thudding on the floor. Dean gave a side smile as he watched her hips sway. Shaking back to reality he noticed Abraham keeping pace with them as they made their way to Evie’s room. Dean watched as Evie punched the wall leaving a giant hole in the wall.  Dean looked at Abraham who shrugged his shoulders. Dean noticed how Evie’s hand seemed perfect, no bruising or cuts. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. His thoughts wandering as to what Evie was. 

“she was a gift, from two very important entities in our world. The Darkness and God” He said softly. 

“Wait! You mean to tell me that Amara had a hand in making her?” Dean said as he looked Evie over. He did feel some pull to her much like his attraction to Amara. 

“Her soul was created by them yes, but she is all Van Helsing” Abraham said “She was meant for you, but things developed differently…. Once you and she get together per se, I die, or at least that’s what I was told” Abraham said as he watched Evie take another glass of whiskey. 

“Wait, you are telling me, we...” Dean said as he pointed between himself and Evie “Are we supposed to be together?” he continued “What happens if we don’t?” 

“I don’t know….  It was never mentioned” Abraham said simply. 

Dean watched as Evie walked to her desk and began writing furiously. He walked towards her and peered over her shoulder. She looked like she was revising a schedule of sorts.  He chuckled when she drew a red line through omegas hunts and started placing 3-man alpha squad teams in their spots. He watched her smiled satisfied with her work. 

“She really does not like this team” Dean said 

“I agree with her, it has been a long while since Omega has been on par with the rest of the teams” Abraham said sadly. “I guess they are in a slump” he said simply as he reached for dean. 

“Dean, you are tied to my great great granddaughter, my first vampire kill was in 1870, I was just a young doctor at the time, I am sure you have heard of the profession. However, I was the first hunter of vampires in my country. I learned of others and became more skilled” He said as he led dean out of Evie’s room.

“wait, are you saying you are older than you look?” Dean said as he looked Abraham once over. Abraham did not look a day over 50, if anything the man looked slightly younger than estimated in a brighter light.  The man had brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, his body muscular as if he still hunted and kept in shape. 

“very much” Abraham replied.  “I made a deal with god long ago, I would hunt these monsters and leave a legacy, He would keep me alive until I saw my great great grandchildren’s generation. He mentioned great love and loss. I never thought my granddaughter would go through it.” Abraham said softly as Dean found himself in a room much like a salon, two leather chairs were placed in front of a large window overlooking the compound. 

“what do I have to do?” Dean said simply  

“I am not sure, first you would need to be released by Michael, and that is a feat I don’t think I have the muscle for” Abraham said. “I could see if my wife can strengthen the connection between you and Eveline, that way she can see and hear you” Abraham said thoughtfully. 

As Abraham was talking Dean realized he was far from Eveline, he figured it was when Abraham touched him. It was as if the invisible chain connecting him to Evie got longer. Dean looked around, this was a hunter’s dream. The Salon was filled with every weapon imaginable for hunting. Dean walked around it, in awe of the old weapons mixed with the new. He noticed the array of pictures on the walls, hunters of old and new. He noticed several of Evie’s pictures, some with her squad some with herself and her car. Dean paused to look at some pictures that caught him by surprise. Evie in a wedding dress, twice with two different men. 

“She’s married?” Dean asked as he pointed to the wedding pictures. 

“Widowed, unfortunately, her marriage ended in death and loss of her twins” Abraham said as he sighed softly. “Evie has lost many things, but these deaths were the hardest” Abraham said.  

“anything I should be concerned about?” Dean asked. 

“Not at the moment, just be aware that she does blame you and the connection you have” Abraham said softly. 

“Well, I guess I will figure something out…. So, I should get back to her, I think we had a good talk” Dean said 

“Dean……You will be freed, we just don’t know what will happen” Abraham said 

Dean simply nodded and made his way back to Evie’s room. Along his walk he noticed Sam and Evie’s sister Crystalina talking. Dean looked at his brother’s body language and smiled, maybe this would be the year they both could find their ones and settle down in a way. Both girls were hunters, they knew the risks. But he had to get his damn body back from Michael. Reaching Evie’s room, he found her asleep with a half empty bottle of whiskey by her bed. He sighed, as he watched her sleeping form. He was surprised she he was able to brush a stray hair from away her face. 

“You don’t know me, I don’t know you…. But I can tell you this……I am sorry for all the bullshit that the universe has been playing us…… You are strong, I can see it…but you didn’t deserve the cards you were dealt” He said softly standing he made his way back to his body somehow, he found himself back in the depths of the dark world of his mind. His arms and legs still trapped. He could hear Michael talking to someone he sighed and closed his eyes wishing he were back with Evie, even if she couldn’t see him. 


	5. Chapter 4 - Michael

Evie woke up at the sound of her alarm. It was 4:55am, her usual wake up time. She gave a sigh and stretched sitting up and waking to Led Zeppelin playing on her radio on an automatic timer. Humming to Kashmir, Evie walked to her closet and looked at her clothing. She would be at the school by 6am to prepare for the days lesson in teaching young hunters their skills. Picking a pair of black slacks, a blue blouse, and a pair of tanned high heeled shoes. Looking at herself in the tall mirror she put her hair up using a clip. Making one final check, she grabbed her purse and teaching bag and made her way to the mess hall for breakfast. She smiled at her squad members as she made her way through the line.

  
“Good morning, we ready for a day filled with recruits?” she said to Sam as she filled up her plate with Bacon, waffles, and scrambled eggs.

  
“Well thanks to your dad and Abraham, I was able to finish up some things and teach with you guys, how you managed that, I owe you guys” Sam said adjusting the tie he was wearing.

  
“You don’t need to thank us, besides think of it as a way to help you with your brother, you got intel and resources that we can help you decipher; besides, we need sharp minds to make sharp hunters” Evie said as she and Sam made their way to their table.

  
Trey could be seen pushing his way through the crowd as he searched for Evie. His face red with anger as he found his way to where she was eating.

  
“What is this bullshit?!” He yelled as he slammed the schedule on the table “My guys were ready to go out on a hunt and you go and pull this crap?” he said as he slammed the schedule in front of Evie.

  
“Well, maybe you should have thought of that before filing a false report” Evie said calmly as she took a bite of her eggs and a piece of bacon.

  
“Security detail? Really? You are really one big bitch!” Trey said as he walked away glaring at Evie.

  
“Someone looks pissed this morning” Sam said as he watched trey push past people.

  
“You think that’s bad, wait till I make his teams smaller” Evie looked at the clock, She sighed as she pushed her plate away.

Shaking her head, she cleaned up and made her way to the garage where everyone kept their hunting cars. She looked at her Camaro and sighed, her hunting car was benched for the time being. She looked at her Honda Civic and sighed as she climbed in. the engine purred as reversed out of the parking spot and drove out and towards the high school. Unbeknownst to her, Dean was sitting in her passenger seat. He watched her, his eyes searching her face. He recognized the look. It was the same look he had when he was under stress and never let it go. He watched as she turned on the radio and put on her Pandora radio app linked to her car. From the speakers came the sounds of the Ramones – Blitzkrieg Bop. Dean rolled his eyes, figures that she would be a punk rock girl. He smiled slightly as she sang along and drummed the steering wheel.

  
“They’re forming in a straight line, they’re going through a tight wind the kids are losing their minds the blitzkrieg bop” she sang as she made her way down the road. “They're piling in the back seat they're generating steam heat, pulsating to the back beat the blitzkrieg bop” She continued as Dean found himself singing. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time. The feelings that this woman was making him feel, even though he was not in his own body scared him.

  
Evie sang the whole song and smiled, she felt relief when she listened to her favorite songs. Dean watching her as she pulled up to the school building. The Venandi Preparatory School, this was the school Abraham himself had years to build. Masking as a normal preparatory academy, student here learned Lore, Exorcism, Ghost warding, and all other of useful tools for hunting. Many students were a part of the boarding school, made for kids whose parents were killed by the supernatural. Others were kids of local hunting families who wanted their kids to be around other who they could talk to. Abraham did not branch the school outside of Miami. The way the manor worked, many of its doors were spelled to allow the user to be transported anywhere in the world. It made it easy to dispatch hunters anywhere. Abraham, being a founding member of the Men of Letters, was disappointed with the British branch. He cut ties with them after they tried to take over. They felt his wrath and never bothered the east coast. The mid-west was not so lucky.

  
Evie parked her car in the faculty parking lot, one of the very few to be there at six in the morning. She grabbed her bag and classroom keys and badge and made her way inside. She punched in and made her way to her classroom. Aside from teaching the usual hunter subjects, she taught the normal classes that students were supposed to learn. Of course, this meant she taught World History and U.S. History for the school to remain open as a legitimate school. Taking a deep breath, she opened her classroom and began working. As she prepared for her classes she felt something tug at her. She heard a voice.

  
“Dark one” it said and laughed

  
“Who’s there?” she said as she took out her blade from it hidden pocket and looked around.

  
“Is that any way to speak to the man who is holding your soulmate hostage?” the voice sneered.

  
“That meat suit you are using is NOT my soulmate” she said through gritted teeth.

 

“You know as well as I that he is” he said and tsked “how do you think he would feel if he heard you”

  
“I don’t care, that man is nothing to me, if it weren’t for his brother I would find a way to end you in that body” Evie said through clenched teeth.

  
Dean growled as he heard the conversation, heck it was from his body. What he couldn’t figure out was how Michael was projecting into Evie. Was it from the night he connected their souls? Or was he just that powerful of an archangel? Dean watched as Eveline eyed the closed door trying to make sure that no one was listening.

  
“You know, we could help each other….. I could rid you of the soulmate status” Michael said as he chuckled in Evie’s head. “Think about it Eveline, you won’t have to be tied down to his soul, any one you choose to love from now on, will not die because of your ties” Michael said

  
In that instant Evie felt a rush of emotion, memories of her first husband Derek flashed in her mind, their love and loss, the miscarriage and the pain it caused. She looked at Michael as the tears welled up in her eyes.

“You are nothing but a son of a bitch Michael!” she said with venom in her voice

  
“Now, now, let’s be nice” Michael said as he took hold of Evie’s chin making him stare at her. “My, your eyes are so determined…..Funny to think that your soul comes from a celestial being that is associated with emptiness” he said as he forcefully kissed her.

  
Evie struggled to move away but Michaels hold on her was too strong. The pain that was coursing through her body made it all that much harder to fight him off.

  
“Get away from her Son of a Bitch!” Dean yelled as he forces Michael off him.

  
Both Michael and Evie started at each other. Both of them wondering what forced caused the separation. Dean looked between Evie and Michael, surprised by his force. It was then that a woman looking no older that 50 came into the room whispering an incantation as Abraham followed behind. It was then Dean understood. Abraham’s wife gave Dean a boost of energy to pull this off without giving away his presence.

  
“Away from my Granddaughter Michael” Abraham said as placed himself in front of Evie shielding her from Michael.

  
“Ahhhhh, yes, the great Abraham Van Helsing” Michael said as he straightened his tie “We will meet soon, not to worry, I was just wondering what the soul I have in here thinks of this one” he said simply “surprisingly I felt nothing from him” he said and smirked.

  
Evie felt relief and disappointment at the same time. She didn’t want to be chained to a person who held her fate. It was hard to describe, her husband was someone she felt strongly connected to, yet at the same time she didn’t feel a strong soulful connection. Taking a deep breath, she growled at Michael, her darkness stirring and her anger rising.

  
“I will take my cue to leave” he laughed and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5 -

Eveline watched her class with intent eyes as they focused on their test in front of them. The events of the morning filling her head. She wondered what was going on in her life to make things so complicated that an archangel would stalk her in the body of the brother of one of her own men. One, that she in fact wanted nothing to do with. She tracked Dean’s life, what he and Sam have done over the years since 2005. She could see the signs and when she reached the church that day, she had only the intention of seeing but not being seen. Until Michael had sniffed her out.  However, she doubted that they would remember when they were first here, most of the time they stuck to the regular classes for kids who weren’t going to be hunters. She was surprised that Sam didn’t remember, then again, they were only in town for a month. 

As she walked up and down the rows Dean watched her, his presence still undetected by her. He kind of liked it. It would mean he could get a feel for what to expect once he took back control from his body. He tried peering into her memories again only to have locks appear on the metal door she placed over a big chunk of her memories. So far, Dean had seen most of her childhood, with the help of Abraham. Her school days, where she trained and studied. He knew the place was familiar and that she looked like someone he knew. But it was still a mystery. As if his memory was erased. Coming out of his thoughts he watched as Evie looked over the students as they took their test. 

“You have 10 minutes everyone” she said sternly as she made her way to the front of the classroom. 

Dean felt his eyes gazing at her body. He felt a tug on the soul he had control of. From what Olga Van Helsing had explained. Michael had inadvertently connected Evie and his minds through their souls. But Evie was choosing to ignore the connection. Showing her abilities to block him out. Hell, Dean had no idea both Evie and Chrissy had powers. But he saw her using them sometimes, almost like a witch, he had sneered at the thought, until Abraham had shown Dean Memories he had of when he met his wife Olga. It was then that Olga explained she was a sorceress. Different from a witch no bodily fluid magic unless doing a powerful spell that required more power. He was skeptical, but he couldn’t help but to be drawn to Evie. Something in her eye’s told him she was special. 

“Alright everyone, Pencils down and pass you tests up to the front” She said as she walked row by row collecting the tests. 

“Now, lets continue our lecture on Mythical Lore” She said as she turned on the Smart Board in the front of the room. 

Dean watched her as she lectured on strigas and the signs of how to find one. He chuckled as some of the students tried to rationalize why they were taking this class. He laughed when Evie slammed her hands down on the desk of one of the students who decided to joke about a recruit. 

“Please Mr. Bennet, let the class know what is so funny that you have to joke about a new recruit instead of paying attention to a monster you might need to gank in the future?” She said through her teeth making the boy swallow hard. 

“Nothing Ms. Van Helsing” he said and sunk into his seat. 

“That’s what I thought” she said as she walked away. “Now, before I was very rudely interrupted, selection day” she said simply. 

Almost at once all the students perked up. She smirked as she looked at each and everyone of their faces. Dean watched as she paced up and down the rows of students looking at each of them. 

“Now, as you know I am Leader for Alpha squad and organizer for all the teams” she said “I will be looking at your written test scores as well as your physical tests, to make my decisions for my team. Other teachers will be looking at your performances in their classes. Be aware we are always watching” She said as she glared at the class. 

In that instance the bell rang, Evie sighed and watched as her students filed out of class. She looked at the time, it was 2:20pm, the end of the day. Evie placed a hand over her face and sighed. She could feel Dean moving around her head. Hell, she felt him when he pushed Michael. She was indecisive. She wanted to keep ignoring him, hoping beyond hope that he would just go away, on the other hand…. something was telling her to talk to him. Her jaw tensed as she made her decision, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to see and hear him. She groaned as she found him walking around her room. 

“How do I get rid of you, so you stop digging into my head” She said making him jump.

“Wait, you can see me and hear me?” he said as he made his way to her. 

“No, I was talking to the leprechaun next to you, Of course I’m talking about you!” She said as she her arms gestured around her. 

“I’m not peachy about my situation sweetheart” He said as she rolled her eyes

“Let’s get this straight, number 1, I am not your sweetheart….and number 2, I want to finish this so you can stop digging into my head” she said and walked to her teachers' desk. 

“But I like digging, lets me see who you are, besides according to Michael and your Grandpa…” He paused and smirked “We’re soulmates” he gestured between the two of them. 

“We, have not and never will be soulmates” Evie said as she glared at him. 

She avoided looking at his eyes, the green eyes that haunted her dreams and nightmares. She watched as he got closer to her, with every step forward she took three steps away from him. Dean couldn’t help but feel hurt, did she think he was going to hurt her? Hate her? He didn’t know what to think of this woman who stood before him. Who had gone through her own personal hunter hell. 

“Look, I’m not going to bite so would you stop running from me?” he said slightly annoyed at her. 

“Fat chance” Evie said and turned to face him, her eyes still avoiding his. “Look I never had a choice in who I was supposed to be with…I would meet a guy I would love him, and, in the end, they died. Any trace of what we had would die with them, so yeah you do bite honeybuns” she said mocking him. 

Dean chuckled “That is not my fault, I don’t control fate” he said annoyed

“No but you are tied to mine” she said “I can’t do this, I can’t face this…Damn I need a drink” she said as she rushed past him to grab her purse and keys. 

“Can you at least answer me this, please?” Dean said as he blocked her way “Have you and I met before all of this?” he asked once again gesturing between the two of them. 

“I would show you, but oh look it’s a blocked memory, and not one blocked by me, but by Nana” she said and sighed “Something happened back in May of that year that blocked out an entire month for me, only certain knowledge was kept in my head but the rest is a blur” she said as she turned off the lights and walked off. 

“Ok, so Nana Van Helsing has the key to that door” Dean said thoughtfully “Why don’t you want me to see your memories? If I did, I might understand why you hate me so much” Dean said with a hint of snark in his tone. 

“Because it is none of your damn business” Evie said as she walked down the hallway and out the building to the parking lot. Putting on her sunglasses she tried to outrun Dean only to find him waiting by her car. 

“I like this, I can get anywhere instantly but not too far away from you” He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Give me a break” she muttered under her breath as she climbed into the driver’s side of her car. 

“How come you won’t look me in the eye?” Dean said as he appeared in the passenger seat. “I mean you look at me, but you aren’t looking AT me” he continued. 

“Easy, because I don’t need to” she said and turned up the music. 

She drove towards the Van Helsing manor blasting Aerosmith's ‘Dream On’. This caught Dean's attention. He figured she was more into punk bands then classic rock. He watched as she sang to the song. He could feel the emotion behind her voice. He could tell she loved music, he saw her memories, she was like him, family first. 

“So...” He said over the music “you are twice widowed” he said and regretted it. 

“You don’t have the right to ask that question” She said as she slammed the brakes before she reached the manor. “You have absolutely no right to ask that question” she growled, that was the last straw. She closed her eyes and locked him out again. 

“Hey I was only....Hello?” he said as he waved his hand in front of her “Damn she blocked me out” He sighed and huffed back in his seat as she drove through the gate and to the garage. He watched her unpack her car and head to her room. 

Evie changed into her hunter clothes. She was tired, but most of all she needed to go out and hunt. She packed her things and wrote a note saying she needed a sub for four days while she was gone. She then grabbed a piece of paper and walked over to Sam who was talking with Chrissy. 

“Here” she said and gave him the sheet “Ask for a sub and take these guys with you, the sooner we eliminate this the better” she said as she walked away. 

“Hey Evie wait” she heard her sister cry out “Eveline wait” Chrissy said as she grabbed her sisters' arm. 

“What is going on?” Her sister asked as Sam caught up. 

“Nothing, I’m going on a solo hunt, I found a simple salt and burn nearby, and before you say anything...Yes, I'm fine, no, I don’t need anything, and Yes, I will be getting drunk and having one-night stands, why? Because I can” She said as she walked off towards the garage. 

“Evie! What is going on? You have been acting weird in the past couple of months” Chrissy said as she walked Evie to her 67 Camaro. 

“Nothing, I need to relieve some stress and I need to gank some ghosts and monsters” She said with a shrug as she checked her weapons stash. 

“Chrissy, does this have anything to do with …...” Chrissy stopped abruptly as she saw her sisters face. 

“Don’t” She said in a harsh tone. 

Sam watched the encounter between the two sisters. He couldn’t help but miss his small spats with Dean. He wondered what Michael was doing to Dean. He knew his brother would be going through some torment, his brother would most likely stuff his emotions down. It was the normal Dean thing to do. Sam watched as Chrissy looked at Evie, he liked Chrissy. She reminded him of Jess. But he found himself holding back and treading on egg shells. He was still scared to let anyone in, he knew it was stupid, Jess and Chrissy are two different people. Unlike Jess, Chrissy knew about the things that went bump in the night. She knew how to handle herself and how to keep the people she loved safe. 

“Look, just hold the fort, while Sam’s out with his squad, I have left Tony in charge” Evie said as she got in her car and rolled down the window “Just watch the fort here. I will call when I reach the next city” she said and placed her glasses on her head. 

Dean looked at his brother. He ached to be with him. To talk about these girls with him. To hunt and kill monsters, to drink beer and whiskey. He hated this situation. He hated not being in control. He also hated Evie at the moment. She was closed off, stubborn, and hurt. She reminded him, well of him.  The way she spoke to her sister, the protectiveness in her voice. It was the same way he spoke to Sam. 

“Well, I know you can’t hear me, so I am going to just talk and see if I can get through and annoy the living shit out of you” Dean said and received a glare from Evie. 

“You know, this is a good way for you to see what I can do and hopefully leave me alone” She said “I unblocked you just to see the half assed, cocky bullshit you would be spewing” she continued as she revved up the engine and put the car in drive. 

Dean cursed softly as the car sped fast down the drive way and out of the gates. Evie decided to blast so music, she decided modern rock was her music of choice. She smiled as her favorite German band Rammstein came on the playlist. Dean raised his eyebrow at her. 

“You speak German?” Dean asked. 

“I can speak many languages” She said “It helps when you go international like we do” She continued as she made her way down the highway. 

“So where are we headed for this hunt?” he asked 

“Far away from here” she said simply as she pressed on the gas to go faster on the highway. 

She sighed, it was going to be a long car ride into Georgia. She had a tip on demons congregating there. She wasn’t stupid, she would have a beta team back up just in case. But she wasn’t going to tell her sister it was more than just a salt and burn case. She only hoped that Dean Winchester would not distract her from her job. 


	7. Chapter 6 - A Locked Memory and a Japanese Oni

_ 21 years ago _

 

_ ~Locked Memory ~ May 1997 - The Venandi Preparatory School _

 

_ John Winchester was in Miami on a lead for a hunt. It seemed like a simple salt and burn that turned into a shifter problem. He heard of the Venandi school from an old Marine buddy who was a hunter.  Dean was pulling at the tie on his uniform as he glowered at his dad.  _

_ “Why do we have to be here again? This bites!” He said, “I hate these clothes and….” His voice stopped as he saw the girls with skirts at mid-thigh and smiled. “Never mind see you later” he said as he chased after the girls.  _

_ Sam rolled his eyes as he followed his brother. He walked up the steps of the school and sighed. Looking down at the paper that showed his classes. John watched his sons and was thankful in not putting them on the hunter track. It would have been too late, and John was not fond of staying in one place for too long. He had talked to the Van Helsing family and they agreed to keep the hunting school separate from the boys.  _

_ Eveline sighed as she read her book on myth and lore. Her test on ancient gods was going to be murder. Taking a deep breath, she knew almost everyone’s routine and growled when she bumped into something she hadn’t anticipated.  _

_ “watch it” she said to the person.  _

_ “I am watching sweetheart, maybe if your nose was out of that book you would have seen me” that voice said  _

_ “I am not your sweetheart, jackass” Evie said as she got up and stood toe to toe with the boy her eyes staring him down.  _

_ “Just a little closer and I can kiss you, sweetheart” He said and winked.  _

_ “Oh, I will give you a kiss all right” Evie said sweetly.  _

_ Dean doubled over in pain. Evie had just punched him in the stomach. she smiled as he fell on his knees. She boldly lifted his chin and placed her lips next to his ear.  _

_ “My school, new guy…. Don’t block my path again” she said and roughly let him go.  _

_ With a flip of her hair, she straitened her school tie and jacket and walked off. Dean took deep breaths to try and regain himself. He smirked slightly. He liked her, she didn’t take any crap from him and wasn’t one to fall easily.  _

_ “Dean are you ok?” He heard Sam as he was helped up.  _

_ “Yeah Sammy, I’m good” he patted Sam’s shoulder and walked off towards a group of girls. _

_ “Excuse me ladies, would one of you be so kind as to show me where the Government Class with Mr. Rodriguez is?” Dean said as he walked to a group of girls who giggled.  _

_ Evie watched with glared eyes. “At least he is not in the Hunter classes” she mumbled as she continued to her advanced lore class. She smiled at Derek along the way, but Derek was busy looking at his book to notice.  _

_ “Are you ready for the exam” she said as she stood next to Derek. _

_ “Yeah, except I know that you will do way better than me” He said and smiled at her.  _

_ “So, what team do you think you will get into? I am hoping for Alpha, I mean if I don’t, I'm pretty sure that would make me the worst Van Helsing” She said and chuckled.  _

_ “I know you will make Alpha, you were bred for it” Derek said simply “I think I might make Beta or Zeta” He said “Let's face it, I need more work on my exorcisms, and I am way better at ghost and witch hunting” He said.  _

_ “You will be great no matter what you do” Evie said and kissed his cheek.   _

_ Dean watched from afar, he felt his heart give a small tug. He looked at her brown eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. He shook out of his trance and frowned.  _

_ “Come on Winchester, snap out of it” he thought to himself as he leaned against the locker and smiled at the girl next to him.  _

_ “Hey what's up with those two over there?” He asked.  _

_ The girl looked at him and sighed. She gave dean a once over and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She looked to Evie and chuckled.  _

_ “She is out of your league, and He has a major crush on her but won’t act on it, she likes him but is waiting for him to make a move” she said “I’m Gini” she said and held out her hand.  _

_ “Dean” he said and shook it “So is she like important in this school or something? She is a real hard ass when you get in her walking path” he said.  _

_ “You’re they guy who got in her way? And are alive?!” Gini exclaimed “That's impressive” she said “Her family is a legacy at this school, they founded it” she said and pointed to the picture of the founder Abraham Van Helsing “It’s just like in the Dracula books, but they say he was friends with the author and made a good case on behalf of medical science and further research on hemophilia... besides, it is just a story and not real. Vampires don’t exist” Gini said simply.  _

_ “Yeah... right” he said knowing better.    _

_ ~ After School~  _

_ Dean watched as Eveline hugged Derek goodbye as his parents picked him up. Dean saw this as a chance to walk up to her. Looking around he made a jog towards her and tapped her shoulder. Evie made a punch only to have the person duck and block it.  _

_ “What do you want?” She said  _

_ “Nice moves” Dean said simply and let go of her hand “Dean Winchester” he said and held out his hand.  _

_ “Don’t care” Evie said and looked into his eyes.  Her breath caught in her throat. His green eyes staring back at her.  _

_ “You ok?” he asked his heart skipping a beat as she placed her hair behind her ear and looked away.  _

_ “Yeah, I just... Why are you talking to me?” She asked and placed her hands on her hips. She was fighting tooth and nail from melting. His eyes, the eyes she had seen in her dreams, the ones that belonged to the dream boy she would kiss.  _

_ “I wanted to apologize for this morning” Dean said simply and shrugged. He loosened the school tie “I should have been nicer about it, it was an accident and I didn’t know your pattern” He said simply.  _

_ “Oh...that’s ok, I could have been nicer about it too” Evie looked away from him and to her feet.  _

_ “Want to hang out sometime?” He said simply  _

_ “Yeah sure” Evie found herself saying.   _

_ “After school tomorrow? I need to make sure my brother’s going to be ok, it’s just the two of us at the local motel until our dad finishes a job here” he said simply.  _

_ “Sure, we can walk over to the coffee shop near by” Evie said, “what am I saying” she thought in her head.  _

_ “Ok” Dean said as he shoved his hands in his pockets “I’ll meet you tomorrow after school” He said and began to walk away.  _

_ Evie watched as he made his way off campus and towards the motel areas. Evie took a deep shaky breath. She wondered what was wrong with her. Just looking into the apple green eyes made her heart race. She had to force herself to keep calm and not race to feel his skin on hers. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Chrissy.  _

_ “You ok? I want to go home” She said and crossed her arms.  _

_ “Sure kid lets go” Evie said as she made her way to the student parking lot.  _

 

Present Day 2018 

Evie sighed as she parked at a nearby hotel. Taking her three duffel bags, she walked into the lobby and to the check in desk. Dean looked around, He wondered how she did things. He watched as she walked to the concierge and gave an alias. He smiled at it, Stevie Jett, a mix of Stevie Nicks and Joan Jett.  Dean watched as she received the key card to her room and walked to the elevator. Evie leaned against the back wall after pushing the penthouse button. 

Reaching the penthouse floor, Evie walked towards her room. As soon as she closed the door she turned to Dean. 

“Sorry, it would have looked weird if I was talking to myself” She said as she placed her duffel bags on the kitchen table. 

The suite looked like a mini apartment. From the entrance you had a small kitchenette with a small dining table. Past the kitchen, was a small living room with a tv. Then was the single bedroom with a king size bed, perfect for a solo hunter.  walking to the closet, Evie made herself a secret research area. She placed all of her information in a nice neat trail, making sure her research was well connected. Dean watched as she wrote small notes, his eyes widened as she wrote demon in red ink. 

“You told your sister this was a simple salt and burn” He said as his anger began to rise. 

“I lied” she said simply as she continued with her notes “This isn’t a normal demon, Christians aren’t the only ones who have demons” she said simply as under the word demon she wrote ONI. 

“An Oni?” Dean asked 

“Japanese demon” Evie said “They are just like any other demon, Salt repels them, but I need more research on banishing” She said simply as she looked at her weapons duffel and took out her weapons.  Among them Dean noticed beans and Holly. 

“You know, Sam and I did defeat one by accident once” Dean said as he looked at her while she cleaned her things. 

“yeah I know, we kept tabs on you guys” she said briskly

“Wow, you really are one talkative chick” He said 

“Nothing to talk about” she said as she walked passed him. 

“You still won’t look at me” he stated. 

“Nope” she replied.

Evie grabbed her phone and dialed Chrissy’s number. She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She cleared her throat when Chrissy answered. 

“Hey, yeah I made it” She told her sister. 

“Great, Pop’s was wondering where you were. Told him you needed stress relief” Chrissy said simply. 

“Yeah, um can you do me a favor... I need some info on how to sever a soul link” she said softly. 

“A soul link? Huh, ghost that bad?” Chrissy said. 

“Yeah, seems like it linked itself to the victim and not to an inanimate object, might be able to get the person to undo it but if that doesn’t happen, I might need to use magic” Evie said as she eyed Dean. 

“Sure, I will see what Sam and I can dig up” 

“Thanks Chrissy, I’ll call you later” 

Evie hung up the phone and walked to the living room. Taking the remote she turned on the T.V. to a random channel. She groaned when it came to a chick flick and quickly looked for something more thrilling. Giving a chuckle when she found My Bloody Valentine on T.V.  Dean watched her curiously, her skin-tight jeans hugging her legs, her black tank top hugging her curves. He smiled at her choice of foot wear, He high heeled black timberland boots. He remembered her kicking Sam's ass in those. He sat next to her, and he frowned when she shifted away from him. Her eyes never leaving the T.V. 

“Are you going to go talk to the victims?” Dean asked. 

Evie smiled “That’s what Beta team is for right now, I am just waiting for my time to go in” she said. 

“Beta team collects the Intel, when they realize it’s a category 4 or higher Demon, they call in Alpha” She explained. 

“So, you are the demon killing crew?” 

“Yup” 

“Are we ever going to have a decent conversation?” Dean asked getting annoyed

“Nope”

“Son of a bitch” he muttered and stood up. 

Eveline smiled, she got to him. She also couldn’t help but feel the need to look into his eyes again. To strengthen their connection, she chose against it. She had not looked into them since their encounter inside his head while Michael had her trapped. In that moment she heard her ringtone go off. Zeppelins ‘ _ Kashmir _ ’, she pressed the button. 

“Talk to me” she said

“Evie... We got it, we have it trapped we just need an extraction” said the voice on the other line. 

“I’ll be there in 10” she said simply.

Evie grabbed her green flannel shirt and packed her weapons bag quickly. Taking one last look around the room she made her way out the door.  


	8. Chapter 7 - A Tux and Torture

Dean found himself facing a mirror, He was dressed in a tux. He realized Michael had pulled him. He tried to keep his composure. It seemed Michael wanted to have a chat. It was weird seeing himself in a tux. Last time he had clean himself up like this was when he, Sam, and Bella were undercover at an event for rich people.

“What do you want?” Dean asked

“I was worried, you’ve been awfully quiet lately” Michael said as he adjusted the bow tie.

“I just want you out of my body” Dean said simply his hands clenching into fists on the mirrors side.

“Relax and enjoy the ride! Besides I am doing great things” Michael said as he smirked at Dean “Besides, I have plans for Ms. Eveline Van Helsing” He said simply

“If you make a move on her...”

“What are you going to do about it?” Michael interrupted “I am in control of your body, besides... she wants nothing to do with you. She made that very clear, but that still doesn’t mean I will leave her alone” Michael smiled wider “I like shiny new toys” He said evilly.

Dean watched as he walked away, suddenly he was back inside the mind cage Michael had created. He wondered how it worked. He wanted to be with Eveline, he hated being here. Hell, he hated being inside his own head. He hated having to face his feelings. He only wanted to watch Eveline and how she dealt with the Oni.   Dean watched as his surrounding changed. He found himself in the demon lockdown of the bunker. A single bed in the middle of the warding. But the warding was different. He tried to walk out but felt trapped.

“This might be better suited” Michael said “at least you have a bed” he said and shut the door.

Dean yelled in frustration as she punched at the invisible barrier. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the bed and hung his head. He suddenly felt frustrated, mad, sad, pissed, and with a thirst to kill. He reluctantly laid down on the bed and closed his eyes concentrating on being with Eveline. He was surprised when he found himself watching her. She was circling the trapped Oni. A Japanese man with short spikey dark hair. He wore what seemed to be a business suit.

“You though you could cause any small amount of chaos unnoticed?” Evie said as she circled the Oni.

Dean noticed her knife, he realized it was just like the demon blade he and Sam use. He also took notice of how the blade was coated with salt.

“You hunters think you can stop us; besides I hear a certain archangel is interested in you” the Oni sneered.

“The archangel can kiss my ass”

“You know you can’t kill me unless I expose my third eye” the Oni smirked “Fat chance of me doing that”

“Oh, I won’t count on it, besides I have other means of purifying you” Evie said as she walked to her weapons duffel. “I noticed you don’t have your _kanabo_ ” she smirked “I mean it is supposed to protect your third eye, is it not?” she said as she circled the Oni making a deep gash on his arm.

Dean couldn’t help but feel the urge to join her. He remembered the feeling of torturing from his days in hell. He watched Evie make certain cuts along the Oni’s body. Dean wondered what Evie was torturing the Oni for.

“You know too much” the Oni said “I can smell the holly on you” it stated

“How do I sever a soul tied to mine?” She asked keeping the salt coated blade close to the Oni’s skin

“Go to hell”

“I have a reserved seat in the hot tub” Evie stated making a gash on its chest “You know Shinto priests found a nice ritual for fortifying blades to hurt an Oni... I am so glad I went on that hunt in Tokyo over the summer... I learned so much” she said and twisted the knife into the Oni’s leg.

While not being able to kill him with the blade, Evie had made sure to purify any weapons she had for any monster not native to the United States. Oni being ones who were rare but not unheard of on the East Coast. The blade was purified with bean, not enough to repel the demon away but enough to hurt it.

“In what way do you want to unlink a soul?” the Oni growled

“I want to sever a tie of soulmates” Evie stated as she glared at the Oni

The Oni let out a loud boisterous laugh. It echoed all throughout the secluded warehouse. Dean on the other hand glared at Eveline. She was trying to cut her ties with him. He still wondered what the big deal was. Weren’t soulmates supposed to be a good thing? Why didn’t she want one? Dean would kill to have had a soulmate to be with him, it might have made all his struggles a bit bearable if he had someone he could connect to.  

“Soulmates cannot be severed” The Oni said “Are you dissatisfied with your Soulmate? Is he not to your liking little Van Helsing!” The Oni yelled as it chuckled.

“Enough... I guess I have no use for you” She said as she stabbed the Oni in his third eye.

The Oni slumped over the blood gushing down its face. Evie took the blade and whipped it on a cloth. She knew dean had watched, she felt his presence reappear during her interrogation. She walked past him, still forcing herself to avoid eye contact. He followed her, his mind racing with questions.

“After what I have been through, the last thing I need is to be told that my previous choices were wrong because they were not my soulmates” Eveline said acknowledging Dean.

“You mean your previous husband?” He stated simply

“Yes, If I acknowledge this as true, it would mean that what I had with him was not real, what I felt was superficial, all because the great Dean Winchester, had died allowing me the chance to be happy to only have it ripped away when he miraculously came back to life” She said as she packed her car.

“That is such bullshit!” Dean exclaimed “How is it MY fault? I don’t even know you! You stand there and... and blame me for something I have no control over!”

Dean passed his hand along his face

“How is it my fault that Angels! FREAKING ANGELS PULLED ME OUT OF HELL!... YOU ON YOUR HIGH HORSE THINK THAT I WANTED THAT! THAT I WANTED TO BE A PERFECT VESSEL! THAT MY BROTHERS AND MY LIFE ARE CONSTANTLY ONE BATTLE AFTER ANOTHER...SWEETHEART YOU GOT SOME NERVE”

He said yelling at her and standing toe to toe with her head looking up, but her eyes still avoided his. 

“YES! YES, IT IS YOUR FAULT! WHO MADE THE DAMN DEAL WITH THE CROSSRAODS DEMON? YOU DID! WHO BROKE THE FIRST SEAL IN HELL? YOU AGAIN! WHO REFUSED TO BE A VESSEL THE FIRST TIME? WHO ALLOWED THE LEVIATHANS OUT! YOU DID! WHO GOT SENT TO PURGATORY! RIGHT, YOU AGAIN. WINCHESTER, YOU AND EVERY DECISION YOU MADE AFFECTED ME AND MY FAMILY! BECAUSE OF YOU DEREK, MY HUSBAND A MAN I HAVE KNOWN SCINCE WE WERE IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL WAS KILLED, IT KILLED ME TO LOSE HIM, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT IS LIKE? TO FIND THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, WHO YOU FELT WAS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, BEING TORN TO SHREDS BY WEREWOLVES? NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU WERE INJURED BY THE PACK LEADER TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SISTER?” she yelled back using all of her force to tap into her soul to be able to poke him.

“FOR YEARS, I REFUSED TO DO ANYTHING ELSE BUT HUNT, THEN I HEAR LEVIATHANS AND MONSTERS ARE RUNNING AROUND. ONCE AGAIN, I GET VISIONS TO GO TO YOU AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I ALMOST DID. UNTIL I REMEMBRED WHAT HAPPENED TO DEREK, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PREGNANCY. THE LAST THING I NEED IS AN ATTACHMENT TO SOMEONE WHO DIES EVERY OTHER DAY” She said slapping him with all her might.

Dean took the hit and took a deep breath. He slowly regained his composure and looked at her face. Tears running down her eyes as her shoulders shook.

“That is not my fault and you know it Eveline, you are just scared… Just like I will be once I get my body back” He admitied

“Screw you Winchester” she said hoarsely and turned from him.

“Hey, Evie” Dean said softly but it was too late, she cut the connection off.

            Dean closed his eyes and found himself back in Michaels prison. It would be best if he stayed here for a while. He decided he needed space from Eveline. Something about her made his soul ache, he could feel it. The look on her face when she talked about her dead husband, why would fate allow her to be with Derek when she was meant for him? This was all messed up and it would seem that it would only get worse.

Eveline reached the hotel she was staying in and made a beeline for the elevator to reach her room as quickly as possible. Opening the door to her suite, she tossed her clothes around and made a straight shot for the shower. She let the water run all over her body. The touch of the warm water helped to relieve her sore aching muscle. She closed her eyes and groaned, her emotions going hay wire as she slapped the shower wall. Turning off the water she grabbed a towel and dried off quickly.

Making her way to the kitchenette in a batgirl tank top and her underwear. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, pouring herself a glass. She could feel her body shaking, she hated having these emotions. She placed the glass to her lips, took a breath and chugged the whiskey down. She smacked her lips together and hissed, pouring herself another glass. She could feel the effects of the whiskey, it made her mind race and her body relaxed. Moving to the couch she sat in darkness and silence. Her mind raced through her memories.

 

_~ 2005 ~_

_Evie successfully returned home from a cruel exorcism. A family of 4 all possessed by demons. The demons were sent back to hell, Eveline and her squad made it back without any serious injuries. She walked out of her car and patted her number two on her back._

_“Good work out there Terry” she said and walked to the showers._

_Evie walked past Derek and into the locker room. Derek followed her and wrapped his arms around her. Evie sighed into him and breathed him in. Derek had been her best friend since they were four years old. He was always there for her ups and downs, her training, her frustrations, her kills. Evie turned in Derek’s arms and kissed his lips.  She loved the feel of him, but deep down she knew it was a love that grew._

_“How was your ghost hunt?” she asked_

_“It was good, simple salt and burn... Weird thing is, it turned into a Rugaru hunt by the end” He said as he kissed her forehead_

_“Yeah, that is weird, our exorcism was brutal, Demon was spewing bullshit that got to me” She said and massaged her neck with her hand._

_“come here” Derek said as he led her to a bench and sat her down._

_Derek moved behind her and began to massage her neck. His fingers working her tense muscles. Evie moaned softly and smiled. She placed her hand on his and sighed._

_“Thanks, but I need to take a shower” she said and stood_

_“Dinner tomorrow night! Dress nice” he said and kissed her cheek_

_Evie nodded as she made her way to the showers. Undressing she let the water run down her body. Her mind racing with thoughts. She loved Derek, she knew it in her heart, but she felt like something was missing. She couldn’t pin point it, but Derek was all she knew, he was always there for her, always willing to be her rock. And yet... she felt a connection missing. It didn’t mean she loved him less, it just meant she was ok with settling for Derek. He was dependable and kind. Finishing her shower, she dressed quickly and made her way to the mess hall to have dinner. She sat with her squad while Derek sat with Theta squad. She could feel his eyes on her and her cheeks blushed as she ate her food in silence. Finishing up she walked past him brushing his shoulders with her hand as she walked by, a signal between them to meet in her room._

_Nana Van Helsing watched the two, she had tried to warn Evie not to pursue this love, she had seen how it would end. However, Evie was determined to go against anything her Nana had said to her.  She watched sadly, she knew Evie loved Derek but it would be short lived and painful, but not as painful as her journey. Her soul was something new, something Olga had never seen before a mix of dark and light, but with Evie darker than light. Almost like it would help against the evil in the world. But this would be a small price to pay, she saw it over and over, Derek’s death. She tried to warn Evie only to be brushed off._

_Evie let out a giggle as Derek grabbed her from behind and swung her around. Placing her down turning her to face him. his hands cupped her cheeks. Derek had green eyes, not as green as the ones that were in Evie’s dream but they were a dark forest green. Evie wondered if these were the eyes of her dreams but something about them didn’t feel right. She ignored her intuition and kissed Derek deeply. Together they sank down to the bed as the night was filled with their wanting._

~Present~

Evie awoke the next morning, her head pounding. She lifted herself off the couch and sighed. The bottle of Jack Daniels being mostly empty. She groaned as she made her way to the bedroom. Her neck was sore from sleeping on the couch. She took a quick shower and dressed in her blue jeans, black boots, white tank top and red flannel shirt. She closed her eyes and wondered about her next venture. She thought of going further north. She needed answers. She wanted to break this hold fate had on her.

Dean watched her as she packed her things. This time, he figured he would try to cloak himself from her. He watched as she had drowned herself in whiskey. It reminded him of himself, he knew once he got back control of his body, he would be pulling the same shit. He followed her, his presence still hidden from her, that is until he was pulled back into his mind. He found himself waking on his prison bed. Michael was there watching him.

“Tell me Dean, why are you not making a bigger fuss?” He asked curiously.

“Because eventually... my family will find me, and when they do, I will be out of your clutches and controlling my own body. I am only waiting for the day” Dean said simply as he sat up.

“Hmmm... It’s so quaint when you think your family will win” he said, “If you excuse me, I believe I have spotted Ms. Van Helsing, I would very much like to play with her” He said and smirked.  

Dean punched at the invisible barrier and growled. Michael closed the door to the room in Deans mind leaving Dean to go back to getting to Evie to warn her.


	9. Chapter 8 - Captured

Evie drove down the dirt road. By now she had at least 8 missed calls. All from either her sister or Sam. She growled as she pulled up to a small town somewhere in Tennessee. She liked it, she could get into a motel, usually not her style, and find some work. She heard the rumors of vampires roaming around. Pulling up to the motel lobby she cut the engine and groaned when Dean appeared.

“You don’t have to answer but listen, Michael is gunning for you. I don’t know what he plans... But Eveline it is not good, you need to keep moving” Dean said as he tried to reach for her.

“Thanks for the warning” She said simple as she moved before he could touch her.

What Dean didn’t know, was that Eveline had already talked to Michael. In her drunken dreams he came to her. She told him what she wanted. He agreed to help, for a price. She was willing to pay. She talked to the clerk her card and an assurance that the name he gave her was to keep her safe from a domestic dispute. She knew how to milk that story. Dean watched her as she drove to the parking spot in front of her room and moved in. He didn’t like her demeanor. Her body language set off some alarms in him.

Eveline unpacked her clothes and got to work. She changed into tight black jeans, black crop top that showed her toned muscles, her black flannel, and black boots. She put her hair in a pony tail the purple tips reaching just by her mid back. She looked at herself in the mirror before putting on her boots and walking out the door. She made her way to the local bar. It had been awhile before she cut loose and maybe scratch an itch. She walked up to the bartender and smiled coyly.

“What’ll you have?” he asked

“A double of your best whiskey” she said huskily as she pressed her body against the bar top.

“Coming right up” he said and returned a minute later with her drink.

Eveline finished her drink and slammed the glass on the bar top. She surveyed the bar, there were slim pickings tonight. That was until Michael appeared. He walked towards her. His head slanted to one side as he observed her. Dean watched as Eveline allowed Michael to sit next to her. His anger bubbling. What was she thinking?

“You wanted to meet, I’m here” She said simply as she asked for another drink.

“What is it you want? I ask this to everyone I have encountered, I am trying to get a sense for the people of this world” He said

Eveline smirked “Funny, you never asked me that question when we first met” she stated and signaled for another drink

“Hmmm, True, I was preoccupied” Michael said as he stood with his back leaning against the bar, his eyes surveying the people. “I am asking you now”

“I want to sever the bond and die” Eveline said simply “My grandfather continues on living, Chrissy gets rid of an overbearing sister, and I can die in peace” she continued.

“That's not true Eveline” Dean said as he listened on the conversation “you can’t want this”

Eveline gave Dean a glance sideways and glared before turning her attention to Michael.

“I hear you have been recruiting monsters?” she said and signaled for the bar tender “I’ll have a Guinness” she stated as the bar tender handed her an open bottle.

“I have my reasons, research... If you will” Michael stated.

It was then at that moment that Abraham Van Helsing entered the bar. He marched to Eveline’s side placing himself between Michael and his granddaughter.

“Eveline, have we had enough stress relief?” He asked her as he looked at Michael up and down.

“No... I was just having a polite conversation with an Archangel grandpapa” she said as she walked towards Michael “Upon further thought... I might find my answers elsewhere” She said and began walking away.

At that moment, Michael took the time to use his powers to capture Eveline. Before anyone could make a move, he was taking her in his arms and transported himself and Eveline to his own hideaway. Smirking at her, he bound her hands and held her face in his hands.

“I think I might just like you as my new plaything... you know he has had his feelings stirred up” Michael said acknowledging Dean.

Dean made his way inside his own body to find that Michael had given him a view of what he was going to do to you. Michael had snapped his fingers and Eveline was seen hanging from a hook her wrists tied together above her head. Michael walked towards her a knife in his hands.

“I like experimenting, its one of my guilty pleasures” he said as he paced around Eveline

            Michael took the tip of the blade and pressed it against Eveline’s skin. A blood began to seep from the small cut. Michael gave a sadistic smile as he started to slice into her skin. Eveline looked to be immune to the pain. She smiled back at him as if daring him to continue.

“You are different, you have a soul but your emotions... they are not there” he barely whispered to her

“That’s because I extracted most of my emotions years ago, I took away love” she said looking at Michael.

            She looked him in the eye’s this time, sure of her experiment. The green eyes she knew belonged to Dean, even if Michael was in control. She smiled, looking into his eyes she felt no love, the connection yes, but love? No, there was no love there for any to flourish. She was sure her Nana knew of what she had done and had tried mercilessly to give them back.

“Interesting” Michael said and dug the knife deeper into Eveline “You ripped out your emotions, the one thing that makes you human”.

“Not all of them, see… I still feel pain, sadness, I only ripped out the annoying emotion…love” She said as her breathing became shallow and rigid.

            Michael took a step away and smiled as he walked to his table full of torture instrument. He could feel Dean watching through his head. It gave him a sweet satisfaction, knowing that Dean was powerless.

Dean watched as Eveline groaned every time Michael used his body to inflict pain. He didn’t know how, but he could feel a small bit of power surge through him. He found himself outside of his body. He reached for Eveline, he could feel his soul surging with power as he stood in front of Eveline. His bright green eyes searching her soft brown ones.

“Tell me it is not true” He said, his voice trembling as he searched through to her soul.

Eveline smirk at him, she felt victorious. She felt nothing, no yearning, no love, only emptiness. She stared back at him her eyes daring him to do something. She waited until Michael was done with his fun. Her breathing shallow as the blood trickled from the various meticulous cuts on her body. It did not escape her notice that Michael collected some of her blood.

“See, told you... you mean nothing to me. The minute my children died... was the moment I knew I was cursed” she said as she could feel herself going in and out of consciousness.

“Hey...HEY... stay with me Eveline... come on” He said as a rush of power and concern washed over him.

He reached for her surprised that he could touch her. His eyes glancing over her body. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead. His manifestation acting as if he was in his body. He could feel it breathing, but not. Suddenly, he felt a different atmosphere. He opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar reaches of Eveline's mind.

~Abraham Van Helsing~

            Abraham cursed as he walked out of the bar. He looked all around his surroundings. He failed, he knew that there was something off with Eveline, knew for some time, and did nothing to try and reason with her.  He cursed at himself as he drove towards the manor. It took him 10 hours approximately driving from Chattanooga, Tennessee back to Miami, FL.  Once he reached the manor he was greeted by Crystalina.

“Did you find her?” she asked giving her grandfather a hug and a worried expression.

“I did, but the archangel captured her” He said sadly

“Sam and the team Evie left for him are on the look out for him” She said as she walked her Abraham into the main manor and his study where his wife Olga was awaiting them.

“Sam has gone back to the Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas” Chrissy said as she watched her Grandmother work a spell to locate her sister.

“She is strong, she will be fine” Abraham said

“Not without her emotions” Olga said harshly “I should have known she was different after the miscarriage” she walked towards the map and poured a liquid on to it. The map made no reaction.

            Abraham looked to his wife and granddaughter. His eyes filled with sadness. He left them to their work finding Eveline and retreated to his room. He wondered if there was a way to reach Dean inside Michaels mind. Olga had allowed him to reach Dean once, maybe the connection was still there.

After many failed attempts at contacting Dean, Abraham sighed. He knew he had to let his youngest grandson Lucas Van Helsing, know of his daughters' fate. It would be difficult, but it had to be done, Eveline was strong and the best fit to continue the Van Helsing traditions. With a heavy heart he opened the door to his room and made his way to the East wing of the manor where the Van Helsing direct family lived.

Making his way down the corridor he saw it. The double mahogany doors leading to his grandson’s room. He knocked softly and awaited to be acknowledged.

“Grandfather? Is everything alright?” A man about 5’9 answered the door. He had short black hair, round face, with soft cheeks. His eyes a piercing dark brown almost black.

“Lucas, is Miriya with you?” Abraham asked as he was let into the room.

Lucas and Miriya’s room was a bit like a small one story apartment. While there was no kitchen, as many of the meals were spent in the mess hall with the other hunters. From the mahogany door there was a small living space. It was furnished simply with a small love-seat and a television. Next to it, was the bedroom where they slept. Abraham took a seat on the small couch and looked at Lucas. His eyes filled with tears as he found the words hard to speak.

“Eveline was taken by Michael” He said in a whisper.

 

~Crystalina Van Helsing~

            She watched as her grandmother worked tirelessly to find her sister. She was filled with regret. Eveline always found a way to help her and this time she felt helpless to save her sister. She backed out of the study and walked towards her room. She had begun dialing Sam’s number. She breathed a sigh of relief when he answered.

“Yeah” He said simply

“Sam…. It’s Chrissy, I found some news” She said softly. She knew Sam must have been half way to Kansas by now.

“Chrissy, what is it?” He asked urgently sensing her distress.

“Michael took Eveline” She said softly “No matter what happens we need you to keep going on your lead, we are trying everything we can here to find a location… but Sam… Evie did something to herself that you might not know” she said softly

“What is it?” Sam asked

“After her miscarriage, she pulled her emotions out of her soul” Chrissy said softly her voice struggle to keep from breaking. Her eyes had welled up with tears as she tried to hold her composure.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok” Sam said “I will keep and eye out and we will find her” Sam said softly.

“Ok, thanks Sam” she said as she hung up with him.

Chrissy tossed her phone on her bed after hanging up with Sam. His voice sending shivers down her spine. Shaking the thought from her mind she focused on Evie. Her sister who has time and time again saved her ass. A sister who was there, ready with every heartbreak to fix it. Scouring through her bookshelves she found what she was looking for. A big leather-bound book. The title inscribed in gold, Anima Separata (Souls Separation). She wonderd if this was what Eveline ws talking about. Flipping through the pages she found it, A spell to sever an unwanted soul...


	10. Chapter 9 - Corridor of Memories

Lucas Van Helsing Stared at his grandfather. His hands clenching into fists.  He watched as his wife sobbed. Rage filled Lucas, his eldest, the one who was full of life and joy. His daughter, who’s world changed with the loss of her husband and the sudden miscarriage. Who he found changed to something cold and dark. He missed his daughter, he wanted the old Eveline back, curse the fates for the cards they dealt his daughter.

“How did this happen?” Lucas said. His voice raspy and strained.

“I was tracking her down from a solo hunt, I had been alerted by Beta team that she had gone to deal with an Oni on her own... I found her at a local bar, she was conversing with him, when I walked in... I don’t know what about, but it might have to do with her fate Lucas.” Abraham said as he recounted the story.

“I want a team with me, I am going to meat Sam Winchester at the Men of Letters bunker and help him with his search” Lucas said as he grabbed a bag to prepare for his journey.

He walked around to his dresser and took a fist full of shirts for his journey. Walking to his closet he grabbed a few pairs of pants. Walking to his secret wall he grabbed a bag and filled it with weapons for the journey. Rock salt shells, holy water, holy oil, and any other monster or demon repellant he could get his hands on. 

“Lucas, I know I should not ask, but please let me come with you” Abraham said as he looked at his grandson.

“Of course, you are coming... Michael is an archangel grandfather, you tried to bring Eveline back, an archangel is powerful he is something formidable” Lucas said as she saw his grandfather's eyes filled with pain and guilt.

“I will prepare my things and a few men and meet you in the garage” Abraham said as he rushed out of the door.

Lucas walked to Miriya who was standing by the French doors leading to the patio. His wife watched the horizon, tears streamed down her face. Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her head.

“Do not worry my love, we will find her and bring her home” He said as he turned her to face him

He used his thumb to wipe the tears falling from his wife’s eyes and kissed her lips softly. He walked away slowly and retrieved his bags that were placed by the door. He looked at her one last time before adjusting his bags and meeting his grandfather in the garage. He walked to his 1968 Dodge Charger. He noticed his grandfather had commissioned Andrew, George, and Heinrich. Lucas had known these men since they were boys learning the hunting game. The men piled into the car ready to begin their mission.

_~Eveline’s Mind~_

Dean looked through the hall of doors. Each door he tried locked. The only door unlocked was one he had help with from Abraham. He walked in on Eveline at age 10 dancing around her room. He smirked slightly at her freedom. He remembered being 10 and not having the luxury to be this free. He watched as her then long brown hair reached the middle of her back. He jumped when she stopped to look at him.

“Who are you?” she said placing her hands on her hips

“Hi, my name is Dean... I’m looking for something... a key” he said softly as he reached out his hand.

10-year-old Eveline looked at Dean, her eyes staring into his and she smiled. She recognized his eyes.

“Your eyes are in my dreams” she said giggle and blushed.

Dean chuckled and blushed slightly “Wow, must be good dreams” he said as he watched her move to a small jewelry box.

“Here you go” she said and placed a kiss on his cheek

“Thanks sweetheart... Hey, remember to take care of your sister, right?” he said as Eveline nodded and waved goodbye as she walked out of the room.

Dean went back through the door leading to the hall of Eveline’s memories.  He looked at the key. It was small, and heart shaped, he noticed a number on it and he looked at the doors closely. All of the doors had specific numbers, this particular one had a 29 on it. He looked at the key, it was clear, 29. He placed the key in the lock and it opened easily.

He saw her, wrapping the body. She was preparing it for the funeral. He could see the pain in her eyes. He stayed away, not wanting to startle her. It was a memory, but still it was interactive in a way.  He saw her face, she looked sad, but not heartbroken. He knew what heartbroken looked like, hell he saw it with Sam.  He watched as she wrapped his body up carefully, her hands gently touching Derek’s body. Her tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry” she said in a whisper, her voice caught in her throat. “It should have been me…you stupid idiot! It should have been me” she said and sobbed on his chest. 

            Dean stepped forward carefully and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Eveline leaned into him and sobbed. Dean wasn’t sure if she knew whom she was hugging, but she comforted her.

“It is not your fault sweetheart” He told her gently “It’s the life we live as hunters… the risks we take” He whispered.

“I know Dean” she said and looked at him “I know who you are, I know this is just a memory, what I do next you need to watch, it’s already happened there is nothing that can be done… but you can find it, you can try to fix me… fixing me might help you” she said as she placed a hand on his cheek “Derek looked somewhat similar to you, I think it’s why I loved him… but…there was no connection…” she whispered

            Eveline was suddenly doubled over in pain, her hand quickly clutching her abdomen. Dean saw as trickles of blood began to run down her legs. Dean’s eyes went wide, he held her tightly as she let out a painful yell. Dean helped her on to the floor only to see he was replaced by what looked like Eveline’s mother.  He saw the realization of what was going on show on Eveline’s face. His soul felt as if it would shatter hearing the painful scream. Dean watched as she was rushed to what looked like a small medical office in the Manor. He watched as Nana and some other women surrounded Eveline and helped her through the miscarriage.

“I am sorry Eveline, you lost the twins” Nana said through her sobs.

            Eveline let out a moan as she sobbed. Nana let her hold the two small fetuses. Eveline held them gently and shook her head. She gently gave them back to Nana and rolled to her side. Her body filled with grief. Dean watched as Nana carefully wrapped the two small children and took them away. He watched as the women left Eveline alone, he walked to her and watched as she put a hand up to stop him.

“What you’re looking for, be aware that right now it’s with him, Derek, what you see next is not my best moment” she said as she began speaking in Latin. “tantum ab hac destruet integra et sincera attinens (tear this love from this soul only to be put whole when true love is realized)”

Dean watched as a light shone in the room he saw as her soul manifested in front of her she held out a small dagger she had grabbed from the table. She lifted her arm and cut out what looked like the heart of the soul. Before he could see where it went he was shifted to Derek’s body. There he saw the key, this time this one was black and had a number 34 on it. He found himself in the corridor of memories once again looking for the right door.

He was about to reach the door when he felt something hit him from behind. Dean groaned and turned to see Eveline above him. Her eyes dark and angry as she tried to reach for the key. Dean swiftly pulled her legs from under her and got up.

“Don’t think so sweetheart” he said cockily and made a run for it.

            Eveline glared at him as he ran. She knew he wouldn’t get far. She made her way along the corridor, she knew what memory was next, she only hoped she could stop him from unlocking anymore doors.  

_~ Michael’s Lair ~_

            Michael watched as Eveline hung from the ceiling, her blood now dried on her body. He smirked as he saw her lifeless body. Walking to it he traced his finger along her cheek. Such a frail soul his aunt made. He wondered what transpired in order to free her. The Darkness, he would find out how Eveline’s soul was created and find a way to use it for his own purpose. In the mean time he had an army to create. He found that the Vampires were more suitable, their want was pure, all they wanted was to feed. Unlike humans whose desires were superficial.

He smirked as Eveline groaned. She seemed to be regaining her consciousness. She let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes and struggled against her restraints.

“I see sleeping beauty has awakened” Michael said as he grabbed Eveline’s cheek

“Bite me Michael… what do you plan on doing with the blood you collected from me” She asked and gave a smile

“Nothing of importance to you” Michael said as he walked around her “You are an interesting specimen” he said as he traced his fingers on her cuts.

“Keep your hands off me you psycho!” she said as she tried to get away from him.

Michael chuckled as he grabbed her face pressing her cheeks as he forced her to look at him. He searched her eyes, eyes filled with hatred and pain. He smirked as he leaned into her ear.

“You humans think you are so mighty, maybe my brother was right to despise you... I was always the good soldier, I am doing my father's work, you have all fallen from grace in my eyes. You are not worth saving” he said as he walked away and grabbed the knife from his work station.

Michael returned to her and ran his hand on her abdomen, her shirt ripped to shreds from his previous torture. He smiled evilly as he pressed the knife slowly to it. He chuckled as she gave a painful moan. She was holding in her screams of pain. She took this time to return back into her mind, blocking out the torture to look for the manifestation of Dean and put him back within Michaels body...

_~Eveline’s Mind~_

Dean stopped at a crossroads in the corridor. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His green eyes wondering which way to go. He was about to take the right path when he heard a voice.

“Not that way” it said, it sounded almost like a whisper. He turned around on the spot looking for the source. He made a motion to go left and heard a giggle. He smirked, and followed it. He was about to reach the black door when her heard Eveline’s voice.

“WINCHESTER! Where are you, you jackass, I am going to get you out of here before you do any more damage to me” He heard as her voice echoed across the halls.

“Quick in here” He heard and felt a hand grab him and pull him into an open door.

The room was dark, it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He saw the figure and jumped back. The figure snapped their fingers and a light came on. His eyes adjusted to the light and he starred in disbelief. Eveline stood before him, except she was different, she seemed to be whole.

“You should lay low here” she said as the room turned into the manor’s training ground.

“What memory of Eveline are you?” He asked as he cautiously walked around the memory.

“Let's see, I’m 26... So, I haven’t ripped out love yet... This is weird... I mean I knew my soul was different, but this manifestation is not your typical memory lane... Usually memories are not supposed to interact with an outside force.” She said as she walked to the punching bag and began working out. 

Dean watched her form. Her punches quick and sharp. The bag moving with every blow.

“So, what is it exactly? A spell made by Nana?” He asked

“Probably... I wouldn’t put it past her or it could just be a side effect of what Michael did when he connected our minds... technically you still have your mind and soul intact... you were just not in control... this is something new to me so it’s just speculation” She said softly as she stopped the bag from swinging back and forth.

“Why us?” Dean said simply

 Eveline gave a shrug as she walked to a bench and sat down, her legs stretched out in front of her. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, releasing it with a soft sigh.

“Don’t know, but I do know it has to do with us and being around each other? I mean, I can’t be with you... I’m cursed... anybody I get close to dies, I mean... look at what happened to Derek... It’s weird that I know that I'm not supposed to, but I know it...I hate this awareness I have of my memories...Shit I'm a memory... I am not that shell out there full of rage and anger...” She said as she stood up and turned to face him.

“Whatever this is, this situation... I just want it to be over with and move on” She said “I don’t think we should be around each other when this is over” she said softly.

“Not sure what you mean, but we can help each other out even after this sweetheart” he said and showed her the key.

“Huh... black key... well I can try to get you to the door, not sure you’re going to like it though” She said as she walked to the door leading to the corridor of memories.

“Wait” Dean said as he stopped her from opening the door “Are either of us going to remember this when it’s all over? He asked.

“Huh... I’m not sure... but if we don’t remember this, it would be like a clean slate almost” she said thoughtfully “if that’s the case” She placed her hand on his jaw as her thumb gently caressed his cheek.  She gave a sly smile, her eyes full of mischief as she leaned in and kissed him as if it were the last time, they would see each other.

“If I don’t remember that... then there is something wrong” Dean said as he chuckled and let 26-year-old Eveline open the door...


	11. Chapter 10 - Let The Games Begin

_~1997- Locked Memory Venandi Preparatory the next day~_

_Eveline arrived at the student parking lot with Chrissy next to her. She parked her Camaro close to the school entrance from the parking lot. Eveline had the Violent Femmes blasting on her radio. Chrissy rolled her eyes at her sister._

_“What?” Eveline asked_

_“Really? You can’t listen to good music” she said and continued reading_

_“Uhhhh... NO... I am a punk girl I love punk and will always love punk... I will branch out but today is all punk” Eveline said as she bobbed her head to the music._

_Dean watched from afar and smirk. He could hear the rhythmic tones of the song. He watched as her brown hair with hints of purple swayed.  Taking a deep breath, he began to walk over only to stop when he saw another boy approach her.  He frowned slightly, this must have been Derek. He couldn’t help but notice how similar in looks he was to Derek. But he shrugged off the feeling of jealousy. Gathering his courage, he walked to the Camaro and smiled._

_Eveline smiled up at Derek as her favorite Dead Kennedy’s song came on “Police Truck”. She laughed when Derek pulled her out of the car and danced with her.  Eveline laughed and stopped when she saw Dean._

_“Hey Winchester, need something?” she asked as she leaned against her car._

_“Just coming to enjoy the show” he said simply with a nod of his head._

_Eveline blushed as she looked at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_Dean looked at Derek and took Eveline in his arms and Danced to the next song which was by the Ramones “Judy is a Punk”._

_“Hope you don’t mind” He said to Derek as he spun Evie around and held her close...._

_~Present Day- Michael's Lair~_

Eveline struggled against her restraints once Michael finished his torture for the day. She looked around her surroundings. She seemed to be in an abandoned church and she groaned. Taking deep breaths, she began twisting her wrists. She could feel the cold metal of the hook she was hanging from. She began causing friction on the ropes that tied her hands together. She noticed the hook was rusty with some sharp edges. As she worked the rope, she could feel the fibers begin to separate.

“Come on” she whispered to herself

After a minute of working the rope, it finally gave way. Evie felt the rope snap and she fell to the ground careful to land on her feet. She hissed in pain as blood gushed from an open wound on her leg. Muffling her discomfort, she found a hole large enough to crawl through. Entering it she found a quick route to the outside. She looked at her surroundings and tried to find a clear view of the sky.  Making her way to a clearing nearby she was able to decipher her location from the constellations. She headed West and away from Michael’s lair...

 

_~Corridor of Memories~_

Dean and 26-year-old Eveline walked along a large stretch of corridors. Dean watched Eveline lead the way. They made their way to Eveline’s memories at 30.  Eveline stopped at a door to the left of them, a red number 34 on it. Dean looked at it, the door felt ominous. He looked at the Key and the door, both black. He took a hard swallow before opening the door.

“Wait” Eveline said softly as she grabbed his hand

“What? We gotta get in there!” Dean said impatiently

26-year-old Eveline pulled him to her and hugged him. “I can’t go in there with you” She said softly “Just be careful, I think.... I don’t know why but, something is keeping me from going in… it hurts to even be near here” Evie said softly.

                Dean pushed back to look at her, her eyes filled with pain and sadness. He nodded at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Before he knew it, she had disappeared. He looked around panicked before regaining his composure.  His hand shook slightly as it reached for the handle. With the key in his other hand he turned it. The door opened with a rush of wind. He groaned softly, this was different. He looked down at his hands and his surroundings. He found himself in a motel room, He vaguely remembered it. His eyes widened, this was when he was a Knight of Hell.

“Oh shit” he whispered. He wasn’t watching the memory anymore, he was experiencing it.

He heard the soft sound of the door opening slowly. The person walking in trying to be as quiet as possible. He found his body moving on its own, the memory taking over.  He could see the shadow moving, a blade much like the one he and Sam had given by Ruby. The one knife that can kill a demon. He saw it gleam as the figure walked around the room searching. He felt a small surge of power as he stepped out and flung the person to the wall. They fell with a thud as he heavy boots stomped towards them. He bent down and picked up the figure moving them to a chair and tying them up. A woman, he noticed. He searched her unconscious form.  He smirked at the way her black crop top hung to her chest. Her stomach peeking through. He looked at her black jeans, small tears at the legs and the way it clung to her hips.

He reached a hand and lifted her head, his finger just under her chin. She groaned softly and tried to escape, her hands bound to the arms of the chair. Her brown eye found his bright green ones and she chuckled. 

“you must be the big bad demon... why don’t you let the poor sap go so he can do whatever he was doing before” she said, her soft voice ringing in his ears.

“Can’t do that” he said as his green eyes flashed black “It is me, no demon possession” he said when he showed her the mark of Cain.

“huh, I guess Cain chose his successor” she said softly

“How do you know about that?” He said as his hand reached her throat. 

“Go ahead and kill me, the Van Helsing’s would be all over you like white on rice” she said and smiled.

“Bullshit, Van Helsing is a myth, he never existed” he heard himself say as her fingers squeezed her throat.

“No, he’s not a myth, my great great great great grandfather Abraham Van Helsing, Famous hunter of monsters” she said her brown eyes sparkled with pride as she looked at him.

Something in his stirred in him as he starred in to her eyes. His face searching hers. He could feel his human self, growing curious. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. He let go of her throat.

“Dean Winchester... Not sure I maid your acquaintance” he said as his hand grazed her arm seductively. 

“Not going to give you my name” She said as she watched him. Her eyes glaring as she tried to squirm away.

“Aww come on, you know mine, why can’t I know yours?” He said as a finger grazed her cheek. He loved watching her squirm away.

“Demon scum” she said as she tried to pull against the restraints.

“Tell you what, I let you go, you leave me alone, you know you won’t be able to kill me” he said as he began to untie her.

“I will be back if you do that” She said through gritted teeth.

He smirked “I’m counting on it” he said as he untied her and watched her reach for the door “See you soon” he said and winked at her.

-That night at a nearby Bar-

Eveline sat by the bar gulping down a glass of whiskey. She cursed at herself for having been sent to deal with demon activity. She called in that it was a Knight of Hell, a new one with the mark of Cain.  She was told to go back, but something stopped her from leaving. She felt it when she was in his presence. A pull like no other, like the mark was calling to her. She knew, ever since she pulled out her emotions of love she would change. She felt darker somehow. With this man she couldn’t help it, she wanted to stay and watch him. She was on her fourth glass when she felt a hand on her lower back and a voice by her ear that made her spine shiver.

“Fancy seeing you here”

She recognized the voice right away. She saw out of the corner of her eyes as he took the stool next to her and talked to the bartender.

“I’ll have what she’s having” he said huskily “I figured you’d be halfway home by now” he said to her.

“Needed a drink first” she said curtly “Besides, I was sent here to hunt demons, not leaving until I do” she said and gulped down her drink.

“I know where we could find some demons” he said and smiled “besides, I'm my own man, I don’t listen to the new king of hell” he said and chuckled.

“Really? Imagine that a Knight killing his own kind” she said with a hint of sarcasm

“I’m not all bad, although I would love to do bad things, but only to those who deserve it” he said and smirked at her.

Eveline held her fifth glass in her hand, she contemplated his offer. She wondered what it would be like to let go. To not be the perfect Van Helsing daughter. She sipped her whiskey and hissed as it slightly burned her throat.

“Ok, I'll bite” she said “Name is Marie” she said using her middle name.

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” He said

“I have Ideas” She said as she slapped some bills on the bar top and walked away. She turned and looked coyly at him “You coming?” she said.

He watched as her hips swayed walking away.  She walked to her 67’ Chevy Camaro. He gave a soft whistle. He climbed into the passenger seat. 

“So, where to?” He asked as his hand rubbed her thigh. He smirked when she moaned.

“I think the New York club scene could work” she said as she revved up the engine.

-New York-

As soon as Eveline opened the door to the penthouse suit, Dean was all over her. His mouth devoured hers the instant they closed the door. He pushed her body against it his hands taking in every inch of her.

“Slow down cowboy” she said when he began trailing kisses along her jawline to her neck.

“Can’t help it, something about you draws me in” He said his eyes flashing black. 

“Well, we can stay here and have our own fun... Or we can... go about the town, gank some monsters and then continue the fun” she said in between moans from his lips sucking on her skin.

“I like the second option, gets us nice a ready for an all-night party” he said and chuckled. 

Inside demon Dean’s, present Dean sighed. He vaguely remembered this. He had blocked out most of the interaction.  Eveline had locked it, was she ashamed? Or was it a guilty pleasure she locked away. Whatever it was, he could feel what was going on. It was as if the mark had taken over again.  The dark presence calling to him, the darkness calling. He realized it was Eveline and maybe a bit of Amara.

_**~Inside Deans Mind Controlled by Michael ~** _

Suddenly he was pulled back into his soul. His eyes glazed over his memory fading. He was staring at himself dressed in the tuxedo. He pushed through to Michael, he could see it in the mirror. He forced control over Michael.

“Get out” he said his voice strangled.

Michael smiled “I don’t think so”

Dean looked on at him he tried to expel him. “You can’t”

“Oh, but I can. Because see...” Michael said as he punched the mirror “I own you... and I won’t be surprised once Ms. Van Helsing realizes I might have let her go” he said and adjusted his bow tie.

Dean felt Michael suppress him again, he felt drained almost sick.  He needed to find a way to get out.

_-The woods, Miles from Michaels lair -_

Eveline sighed as she saw a car coming along the road. She tried to wave only to stumble and fall from exhaustion.

“Eveline!” The voice said

Sam Winchester raced towards her and held her close. Picking her up he had his team help put her in the car. Once they reached the bunker, they would clean her up. Until then Sam could only wonder what happened in the time she was missing...


	12. Chapter 11 - Winchester Meets Van Helsing

_-The Bunker Lebanon, Kansas-_

           Sam watched as some of his team worked to stitch Evie up. She had lost a lot of blood and her skin looked deathly pale. Sam walked over to the war room, he watched as his mother and Bobby prepared for their expedition. Dead bodies had turned up with their eyes burned out. They were going to pick up on the lead to try and find Michael. Sam was explaining to Cas why he should stay behind when the door opened. Lucas Van Helsing and his team had returned from a perimeter hunt. Sam had told him the news about Eveline.

            Lucas rushed to the infirmary where Eveline was being watched over. Lucas let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair.  He could feel the tears pool in his eyes as he looked at her body. Cuts and stitches surrounded her arms and legs. Her abdomen full of marks.  Sam left the room, letting Lucas stay with Eveline. Sam was walking down the hall when he heard his name called.

“Sam!” he heard

             He turned around to see Chrissy running to him. Her eyes full of tears. Sam engulfed her in a tight hug as he caressed her hair.

“She’s ok, she’s alive, beat up... but alive” He said softly.

              Crissy nodded as she pulled away from him. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She followed Sam to where her father was. She held a sob as he watched her father sit by Evie’s bed. She walked to him and hugged him.

“She’s a fighter our Eveline. You’ll see” He said to his youngest daughter.

“I know dad, I know” Chrissy whispered as her tears began to fall again.

Sam cleared his throat as he walked in.

“I’m going out with my mother and Bobby, we found a lead on Michael” He said softly.

“Be careful Sam” Chrissy said as she squeezed his hand.

            Sam felt his heart jump. He hadn’t felt a connection like this since Jess. He smiled softly at Chrissy and walked away.

_~Eveline’s Mind~_

            _Dean was back, he found himself outside of room 34. He needed to know. What was so important about this memory that he had blocked it out? Why would she refuse to acknowledge this memory and defend it to the end? Trying his best to be quick, he opened the door and rushed through. Dean found himself in CBGB’s New York. The local rock band playing a good beat. He was dancing with “Marie” as Eveline called herself. Their bodies bouncing to the beat. His hands roamed all over her body as she grinded her hips against his._

_“You keep doing that” he said and kissed her neck “I won’t be able to contain myself” He said huskily by her ear._

_Eveline looked back and smiled coyly._

_“I found us some vamps” she whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe in her mouth sucking on it softly making him moan._

_The vampires that Eveline had spotted came walking towards them. Dean smiled as if to signal for a more group party. The group began dancing as partners were switch. Dean could feel his blood boil but kept his cool for the kill.  Eveline gave dean a look and the group made its way to the back of the club. Out in the alley way the real fun began. Before the Vamps knew what was happening, Eveline and dean had injected them with dead man’s blood. The bodies being taken to the Camaro nearby._

_Reaching the hotel. Both Eveline and Dean made it seem like they were caring for drunk friends they met up with. However, upon reaching the penthouse the vampires were tied to two chairs. Dean watched as “Marie” laid out instrument to torture the vampires with. Syringes full of dead man’s blood, and blades with rune inscriptions on them._

_“See the bad thing about running into a Van Helsing hunter, is we have ancient tools that can incapacitate you vampires easily” she said and gave them an evil smile as they regained consciousness._

_“Hmmm…I love the way you think Marie” Dean said to her as he stood behind her, his hands grazed the exposed skin of her stomach making her moan._

_Present Dean looked away, he started to remember this bit. The screams of the vampires the pleasure he took in torturing them with Eveline. He continued to watch until the vampires were beheaded. Both he and Eveline heated in a kiss. It was then that something strange happened. From the memory he was now in a dark room, his eyes adjusted and there in the center was Eveline. He slowly walked to her, she looked broken and sad._

_“Who’s there?” She said her voice hoarse and raspy_

_“I’m Dean Winchester…I am not going to hurt you I promise” he said as he slowly made his way to her._

_“It hurts…everything hurts” she whispered as she crawled to him._

_Dean kneeled and took her in his arms. His eyes roamed her body, she cuts and bruises all over. He then noticed an intricate patter just above her left breast. Dean could make out the outline of a heart, but it had swirls and lines of intricate patterns. They had names and lines intertwining. He could faintly see a line with his name on it, it seemed to go from the center to just about where it connected the outlined heart._

_“Are you Eveline’s locked emotion?” he asked_

_“I think so… I don’t know I feel weak… You said your name is Dean?” she said and coughed._

_Dean saw the trickle of blood out of the corner of her mouth. His eye’s widened, she was dying. He scooped her up and held her close as he tried to find a way out. As he reached the faint markings of a door, he heard a laugh. His eyes darkened as he growled. He saw present Eveline waiting. She brought her hands together and the echoes of slow clapping surrounded him._

_“You found it!” she said and smiled evilly “now I can get rid of it” she growled and lunged at them with a knife in her hands._

_Dean held on tight to Eveline’s love and dodged the blade.  He looked up at the present Eveline, a dark hole above her right breast. He realized what she was after._

_“Stop!” he said and placed Eveline’s love behind her “You don’t want to do this” he said holding his hand up._

_“WHY NOT!” she yelled and glared at him_

_“This isn’t you, I have seen you, all of you, you are fun and full of life and you shouldn’t be this” he said “You are not cursed Eveline, if anyone is cursed it’s me… You, you found love and you had it, it was shitty what happened but it doesn’t mean you lock yourself out... unlike me who is a puppet for an archangel, you get to experience this... you had a childhood... you have a lasting family...please don’t keep doing this” he said as he gently placed Eveline’s love down and walked towards the present Eveline._

_“What do you know! You had love and you erased it!... Memory link works both ways... I saw what you did to Lisa... to Ben” she said as she neared him, the knife reaching his throat “They are still alive, while mine is six feet under, hell it was more losing my children than him... but it still hurt” she said_

_In that moment Dean over took her and forced her to take back her love. Spell be damned he was going to fix her. This was not what she was supposed to be. He watched as Eveline’s were engulfed in light mixing. Shielding his eyes, he waited until the light died down.  It was then that the corridor changed. He found himself in the Van Helsing garden. Eveline laying on the ground. He rushed to her and helped her up._

_“That’s the last time I use a spell like that” he heard her mumble “Who are you?” she asked as he helped her up._

_“Don’t worry about me yet, you’ll meet me soon” he said and disappeared._

                 Dean found himself in his mind, Michael formulating his plan. He reached the church when Michael released his hold on him. He saw Sam, Bobby, and his mother looking at him as she stumbled.

“Sammy” He said

“Dean? Where's Michael?” Sam asked

“Gone” Dean said simply

 

_~Bunker~_

                Eveline gasped for air and rose up in a panic. She saw her father and sister. She looked at them questioningly. She was confused by her surroundings. It was not familiar. She was dazed and the world started spinning. She could feel the wave of nausea hit her as she turned to the side and emptied her stomach.  Her father and sister rushed to help her feel better. She could feel the cold glass on her lips as her sister helped her drink.

“Lay back down” she heard her sister say

“Sweetheart it’s all right, you’re safe” her father said as he gently caressed her head.

“Where am I? What happened?” she croaked her throat raw

“Later sis, just rest and get your strength back” Chrissy said softly

             In that instance, Sam burst into the room Dean with him as they placed him on another exam table. Chrissy looked to Sam her eyebrow raised. 

“We are going to check him, I’m not even sure it is him Chrissy” Sam said as he walked to her “She awake?” Sam asked nodding his head towards Eveline.

“Yeah, she’s up. Hasn’t had a chance to talk yet, but I’ll clean up” she said pointing to the vomit on the floor.

“No worries” he said and walked back to Dean.

“Chrissy” Eveline said

Chrissy walked back to her sister. Eveline looked deathly pale.

“What happened to me? I only remember losing the twins and then nothing” she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

“Just rest for now, we will talk late” she said.

“Sammy” Dean said as he laid on the exam table “Who are they?” he said as he nodded his head to the Van Helsing’s

“Let’s get you sorted first Dean, we’ll talk about it once we give you a once over” Sam said as he patted his brothers shoulder.

             Eveline looked to the other side of the room, her heart caught in her throat as she saw the bright green eyes staring back. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could feel her breathing quickened. Suddenly her head felt as if it would split open. Images of him and her, in areas she could not understand.

“Eveline, what is it?” Her father said as he tried to help her.

“My head... it feels like it’s splitting apart” she said

“Lucas move away” a voice said from the door.

               Olga Van Helsing rushed to Eveline. She placed a hand on Eveline’s head a began muttering an incantation. After a few seconds, Eveline’s head began to feel better. Her memories intact, she remembered her outer experiences, what she did, how she did things. Her breathing normalized, her heart beat slowed.

“Nana? Thank you” she said as her eyes drifted close.

“Rest now mijn kind (Dutch for my child)” she said

             Dean watched the scene unfold. He could feel something stir inside him. The brown eyes pierced his soul. His memory foggy, it was as if he was split into three different people. He watched Sam interacting with a woman about Sam age, her hair brown and long reaching her mid back, her eyes a light hazel. He watched his brother’s body language. It was comforting to see Sam connect with someone.  Dean hissed in pain as a sharp pain also hit his head. Images sprang, Michael and his experiments, torturing the woman on the bed with the purple streaks in her hair. Her blood on his hands. He groaned and shut his eyes trying to erase the images.

Castiel and Sam were by his side, His mother calling his name sounded far and distant. He could hear a soft chuckle coming from inside his mind.

“I love a good trojan horse plan” the voice whispered and faded.

             In an instant the pain was gone; the room became clear. Three sets of eyes staring at him. He grunted and sat up.

“Back off would ya! I’m fine just a headache!” he said shrugging it off and looking over to the girl with the purple hair.

             He didn’t like this situation and he certainly did not understand what was going on. Too many gaps and blocks in his memory to piece together. He watched as the woman sat up on the other exam table and took slow deep breaths. She winced as she held on thier her sister for support.

“Sam, who are they?’ Dean asked as he narrowed his eyes in distrust

“They’re the Van Helsing’s” Sam said

“Van Helsing? As in Vampire hunter Van Helsing? No way!” Dean said

“It’s true, he’s real, his family is real... Heck we fought the Frankenstein’s why not have some famous allies” Sam said and smiled at his brother.

“Seems fishy” Dean said as he watched the family leave the room.

“Hopefully you’ll come to realize, they helped track you down” Sam said as he patted his brothers' leg and let someone examine dean thoroughly.

       Dean leaned back and let the doctor from the apocalypse world look him over. He found himself thinking of the woman with the purple hair and her brown eyes. Not being able to shake the feeling that trouble was only around the corner....


	13. Chapter 12 - Tension Rising

Eveline sighed as she watched her stuff get moved into the Bunker.  Abraham Van Helsing made an appearance.  He decided it was best to fill the bunker with the best squads from each of the Van Helsing teams.  Sam had found a way for everyone to fit. With Olga’s help they found Magnus's blue prints and she was able to use her magic to accommodate everyone. Eveline and Chrissy were given room near Sam and Dean’s.  Eveline unpacked her things. She knew her grandfather had taken care of the arrangements, He left her in charge of her original team. She was thinking about replacing Sam with her sister. He would probably want to go back to teaming with his brother.

Closing her eye’s, she could feel a dark aura near her.  the hairs on her arms prickled as if there was someone standing behind her. Reaching for her knife she grabbed it and quickly turned, only to catch Dean staring at her from the door frame.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” he said, “I was... just wondering how you were feeling?” he asked.

“I’m fine” she said as she slowly put her knife away. She stayed a good distance away from him.

“I never got your name” He said as he crossed his arms, his eyes almost judging her.

“Eveline...Eveline Van Helsing” she said and glared back at him.

“Right, like I'm supposed to believe you are related to an ancient hunter” Dean said as he pushed himself off of the door frame.

“No more absurd than believing you were pulled from hell, got trapped in purgatory, became a knight of hell, or Michaels sword” she said coolly as she walked past him bumping his shoulder on the way.

“Hey” he said and grabbed her arm.

Before he could continue, she was twisting his arm behind his back. She kicked behind his knee taking him down. Her knife now on his throat. Dean grabbed her arm using his free one and flipped her on the ground getting on top of her. Eveline smirked as she used his weight against him and rolled on top making sure to restrain him as she kept the knife on him.

“Don’t you ever... EVER... grab me like that again” She said “I am not some off the road hunter who came upon the supernatural because she saw her family die” she said as she continued to keep him down. “I was breed for this... I am a legacy... and I will be damned if some Podunk jack ass who learned to hunt from books is going to get the better of me” she said as she watched him struggle against her.

“Get off me” Dean said as he tried to get her off him.

Eveline dug her heels down and used all of her weight to keep him restrained.

“Not until you apologize for being a dick” she said and smiled.

“Hey what’s going on?” they heard as Sam and Chrissy came pulled the two apart.

“Just showing your brother not to mess with me” She said as she winked at Dean

“Keep that woman away from me and on a leash” Dean growled as he glared at her.

“Woof, Woof baby” she said and grinned.

“Eveline enough” Chrissy said and rolled her eyes “Sorry Sam” Chrissy said

“Yeah me too, Siblings” he said as he dragged Dean away.

“What is wrong with you Evie!” Chrissy said as they walked to Eveline's room.

“Me? He was the one who started it! Saying he didn’t believe who we were, please he is nothing but a second-rate hunter who thinks he is a gift to man” She said

“Well they did save the world a good amount of times” Chrissy said as she sat on Eveline’s bed

“yeah, after they couldn’t stop it at first!”  Eveline said “I mean, come on... How hard is it to incapacitate a threat and stop something before it happened huh?” she said as she paced around her room.

“We are guests here Evie, and we need to help them with this new threat... Sam said that the werewolves they encountered were immune to silver’’ Chrissy said.

“That’s impossible” Eveline said as she stormed out of the room.

_~Sam and Dean~_

Dean paced back and forth in Sam’s room. Sam stood leaning against the door his arms crossed. He felt it was better to block dean from Eveline and let him cool off.

“The nerve of her.... She has the balls to bump me on the way out of her room...” Dean said as he clenched and released his fists.

“Dean you have a tendency to block people's path” Sam said shaking his head.

“What!? Are you taking her side? Sam what has gotten into you?” He said looking at his brother.

“Nothing... They have been nothing but helpful in finding you Dean! We were searching for months, hell I have the beard to prove it” Sam said.

“Well I don’t trust them... I don’t trust her... There is something about her!” Dean grumbled

“You’re just mad cause she kicked your ass Dean” Sam said and smiled.

“What? No... I took it easy on her” Dean said defensively. 

“yeah Dean she kicked your ass” Sam said

“No, I let her” Dean said

“Yeah sure Jerk”

“Bitch” Dean said

Both brothers looked at each other and smiled.

_~Eveline~_

Eveline looked at the report she was handed from one of her men. She massaged the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Ok, I need teams of three looking into this. We need a bag and tag team to try and figure out what this is” She said as she handed the report back to one of the Beta captains.

“Who made you leader?” Dean said as he crossed his arms

“I’m sorry... Do these guys look like they are from the Apocalypse dimension? No, these are my guys, I command my guys and you can keep your nose out of it princess” she said as she glared at him crossing her arms. 

“You are the most infuriating woman I have ever set my eyes on” he growled

“Back at ya, peaches” she said as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her squad “Before I was rudely interrupted... Need squads of three to secure the perimeter here, others to make a 100-mile radius search” She said as one of her members placed a map on the table. “Sam” she called out.

“Yeah Evie” he said as he pushed past Dean towards her.

Dean watched as Sam and the woman Eveline made a plan for a search. He couldn’t help but trace his eyes over Eveline’s form. The way she carried herself as she commanded her team. The men and women listening to her instructions. He found his eyes on her ass, his eyebrow lifted. A sensation of having been near her came over him. He could feel a tug, a yearning, to go to her and hold her tight. Shaking his head, he took a few steps forward and listened to the plan.

“We have a good set up, but I’m going to go on over to the far west side and keep watch” She said as she began to make her way to the garage “Is my Camaro here?” she asked

“Yeah Gunther was able to bring it” one of the men said as they followed Eveline to the garage.

“Hey Evie, I’m going to sit this one out” Chrissy said as she looked at Eveline “I’m going to help dad with some research.

“Ok, Sam you want to come along?” Evie said

“Yeah I don’t think so... Sam’s not going anywhere with you” Dean said as he stepped in front of Sam

“If anyone is going with you it’s me to make sure you are trustworthy” Dean said

Evie held up her hand when her squad members tried to reach Dean.

“Ok peaches... We’ll take the Camaro” she said

“yeah I don’ think so, we’ll take Baby” Dean said

Eveline stopped in her tracks and huffed.

“I don’t think so... we are not getting in that rusty... old Impala” She said as she took steps towards him “We are taking the Camaro” she said holding her head in defiance.

“What did you call my Baby?” Dean said as he stood toe to toe with Eveline.

“You heard me... I called her Rusty and OLD” Eveline said as she poked Dean in the chest.

“Listen bitch... that car is the best hunting car I got …" He began

“Not as good as my Camaro dick” she said.

Sam and Chrissy looked at each other before they walked to their siblings and pulled them apart. Sam pushed Dean back with all his force, while Chrissy stood in front of Eveline blocking her path.

“Eveline Marie Van Helsing” A voice echoed through the garage.

Lucas Van Helsing walked down the steps. Behind him his friends Andrew, George, and Heinrich as they watched the scene. Lucas ran his hand along his face and sighed. He knew his Eveline was back, always feisty and ready to work. But, this tension between herself and the elder Winchester was escalating.

“Sorry father” Eveline said her voice small as she stood at attention.

“We are guests here, if Mr. Winchester wishes to use his car we will use his car” Lucas said giving Eveline a knowing look.

“Fine I will go in the metal death trap” she said under her breath

“Dochter let op je toon (Daughter watch your tone)” Lucas said as he eyed her.

“Ik zal het doen als hij wil (I will if he will)” She answered as she crossed her arms

“Eveline is nu niet de tijd ( Eveline, now is not the time)” He father said as he placed his hand on her shoulders.

“Ja vader” she said

Eveline looked at her father, sighed and nodded. She walked to Dean, trying to avoid his eyes but it was nearly impossible. She watched as he shook Sam off and walked to her. Dean saw the exchange she had with her father, remembering the times he had those exchanged with him. He looked at Eveline, she was still defiant, he could tell. It took a lot of will power from smirking at her in victory.

“Fine, we will take your Impala” Eveline said through clenched teeth. “I need to get some stuff from my Camaro” she said as she walked to it.

Dean followed her and he whistled at her set up. The trunk’s secret compartment was filled to the brim with every monster killing weapon one could imagine. He noticed some for foreign monsters not native to the U.S. he raised his eye brow at the Katana she brought with her. He moved when she closed her trunk and walked to Baby. He opened the trunk and allowed her to place her bag inside. She handed him a piece of paper with coordinates on it.

“This is where we are headed” She said and walked to the passenger side door and getting in.

Dean looked at Sam and nodded as he made his way to the driver's side and got into Baby.  putting the key into the ignition Baby’s engine roared to life. Dean peeled out of the garage and gave Eveline a side glance. She sat as close to the door as possible her eyes watching the horizon as they drove down the dirt road.

“So...” Dean began “You took care of Sammy while I was Michaels puppet... I owe you a thanks” He said

“No problem... It’s what we do” She said and reached into her backpack for her phone and headphones.

“How bad is this werewolf thing?” He asked as he shifted in his seat, one hand on the wheel the other leaning draped over the front seat.

“Not sure, out Beta team has strict instructions to capture only, kill if no other choice” She said simply

“How does the whole ‘team’ thing work?” He asked

Eveline sighed and turned to him “Look... we don’t have to do this... get to know each other crap... we are only TEMPORARILY helping each other out until this thing is sorted... once the dusts settles you and your brother can be one big happy family again... ok?” she said

“Well excuse me for trying to have polite conversation sweetheart” he said and focused on driving.

“Don’t call me sweetheart dick” she said and focused on the road, trying to avoid him.

Dean and Eveline sat in silence. Not being able to take it, Dean flipped the radio on. Music filled the car, Zeppelin's ‘Kashmir’ came on the radio. Eveline began singing softly at the same time that Dean did. They both stopped and shifted uncomfortably and allowed Robert Plant’s voice to fill the car. Dean couldn’t help but sneak glances at Eveline. He took in the curves of her body, the way her silhouette fit perfectly inside baby. He smirked as her head bobbed to the music.

After what seemed like Hours, Dean and Eveline reached their destination. A motel on the horizon. When they asked for a room with two beds. Only to find they were conveniently book and only had single beds available. Dean and Eveline sighed as they reached the room.

“I’ll take the floor” she said and placed her sleeping bag down.

“I’ll take the floor you take the bed” Dean said gruffly and put his things down.

“I don’t need a chick flick moment jackass, I’ll take the damn floor” she said and pushed passed him.

“Really! What is it with you and pushing past people” He said as they stood face to face.

“I don’t like this situation any more than you do... I just want to get this done so I can get back to being in the classroom... I have future hunters to teach” she said crossing her arms in front of her.

“That’s fine but that doesn’t mean you have to be a bitch about” he said

Eveline was about to continue their argument when her phone rang. Glaring at Dean she made her way to her bag and answered it.

“what’s your status Beta?” Dean heard her say into the phone

“Jackie calm down... what’s your location?” she asked and snapped at him for a paper and pen.

Dean quickly gave her one he found on the night stand as she wrote down the information.

“Ok, sit tight, will be there in 5” she said and hung up rushing to her weapons bag and pulling out her gun and her knife. “Let’s move” she said making her way out the door.

Dean followed behind her, this was going to be a long mission...


	14. Chapter 13 - Trying to Let Go

Dean and Eveline arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Eveline slowly got out of the Impala, her gun ready to shoot anything if needed. Dean followed her lead ready for anything. The moved cautiously and Eveline sighed in relief when she found Beta team with a restrained Werewolf.

“What kind of restraints are we using?” Eveline asked

“Right now, spelled iron to restrain a giant, we are also keeping a close perimeter” Jackie said as Eveline nodded.

When they waked into the warehouse Dean looked at the set up. The werewolf was in the middle of what looked like a circle of hunters. It’s arms and legs spread wide as the restraints held it slightly above ground. Dean noticed a table with instruments, ones used for torture. It reminded him of his time in Hell and the souls he tortured. How when he was out, he tortured Alistair. He watched as Eveline walked into the circle, nodding at one of the men to let Dean through.

“How are you immune to silver?” Eveline asked the creature.

“I call it a gift from the heavens” it said smirking.

Eveline closed her eyes and nodded at one of the men. Dean noticed a hot poker ready to be used. Eveline took it and pointed it at the monster.

“What did the archangel do to you?” she asked

“Bite me” it said

Evelin slowly inched the poker on the wolf’s skin, even though it didn’t hurt him like silver would the sear of its flesh still stung.

“That tickles” it said and laughed

Eveline sighed, she knew it would get them nowhere. With the wolf being immune to silver their tactics on getting information wouldn’t work. She looked to the Beta team and sighed.

“Chop it’s head off” she said and walked away as the wolfs head fell to the floor with a thud.

Dean followed her as she walked outside the warehouse. He knew that stance. The frustration she felt. He watched as she punched the door on her war out grunting in anger. He didn’t know what to say, what to do.

“I need a drink” she said simply as she ran her hand down her face.

“Come on” Dean said as he walked to the impala unlocking it.

Dean and Eveline got in and drove off. Dean smiled when he saw a biker bar and parked the car. Eveline took off inside, not waiting for Dean. She made her way to the bar and smiled sweetly at the bar tender.

“What’ll you have?” they said

“Whiskey double” she said and leaned up against the bar top.

“Make it two” Dean said sitting next to her.

“Can’t have a one night stand with you next to me” she said and shifted away from him.

Dean sighed and watched as she drank her whiskey in one gulp. He smirked as he took his time. He knew he would be saving her ass if anything happened. Then again, she knew how to take care of herself. He smiled at the blond woman staring at him at the end of the bar. He winked at her and smiled. Eveline on the other hand, downed another double shot of Whiskey by the time someone came to her. Dean watched her flirt as he flirted with the blond woman from earlier. He couldn’t help but feel jealous when the man flirting with Eveline placed his hand on her hip. Eveline chuckled and placed her hand on the man’s arm. He watched as both Eveline and the man laughed. He felt his heart jump at her smile. His eyes narrowed when Eveline leaned in to whisper in the man’s ear.

Eveline snuck glances at Dean as he flirted with the blond woman at the end of the bar. She felt a bit of jealousy rise and shook it off. She didn’t want Dean, hell, he was a pain in the ass. She continued to flirt with the Man in front of her, swaying her hips slightly, her chest leaning on the man’s body. In that moment Dean didn’t know what came over him. He walked towards them and smiled at the guy.

“I’m sorry, can I talk to my friend for a second” he said and gently nudged Eveline away.

“Hey pal don’t cock block” The man said however he stopped when Dean gave him a murderous look.

“Dude! What the hell?” Eveline said glaring at him “I was about to go have some fun!”

“Sorry just... Can’t be too careful here... I can get us some more liquor and we can hang out back at the motel” Dean said and shrugged “Besides, there will be other bars”

“Seriously!?” Eveline said and frowned “Ugh! Fine let’s go” She said as she slapped some cash on the bar top.

Dean guided her out of the bar and into the impala. Eveline shot daggers at him, she was pissed. It had been a while since she remembered being with anyone. Dean focused on getting back to the motel. He glanced at Eveline every now and then. Her jaw tense, and her hands clenched in fists. Pulling into the motel before Dean had even put the car in park Eveline was out and slamming Baby’s door.

“Eveline” Dean called as he parked Baby and followed Eveline.

“What! What now?” She said “Am I annoying you by being pissed that I am very sexually frustrated... My memories in shambles... I can’t piece things together... and we are dealing with monsters that defy the lore!” she said as she paced in front of the bed “I need a drink” she said and sat on the bed.

“Yeah this is all kinds of messed up” Dean whispered, he was feeling guilty, he knew some of it was his fault.  “What’s the last thing you remember?” Dean asked.

“The last thing I remember is wrapping Derek’s body to burn it” She said

“And Derek is...” Dean began

“My Husband” she whispered, her breath caught in her throat. “I remember... the wolves ripping his body to shreds his heart being eaten by the pack leader... I...” She could feel the tears in her eyes “I took aim and shot the leader with the silver bullets... I remember emptying the clip in the heart and head... my... my dad holding me as I screamed... the rest of the pack was dead... and so was Derek... We took his body and prepared... I was alone... I remember taking the sheets and wrapping his body carefully... I kissed him one last time before wrapping his head... Then came this excruciating pain...” She said and took a deep breath. Tears were streaming down her face.

“You... You don’t need to keep going” Dean said as he gave her a glass of whiskey from his stash.

“I think I need to...” She said and took a sip hissing as the liquid burned her throat “The pain I felt was worse than when I had a Vamp bite into me one time... I think worse than being stabbed by a demon even... My insides were contracting... blood running down my legs... I screamed... Nana came rushing in with my mom and they took me to my room that I shared with Derek... Then I remember this sharp pain, my body expelling my twins... That was the day I found out I was three months pregnant... with everything going on and the apocalypse starting... I didn’t keep track” She finished her glass and motioned for Dean to fill it up.

As Dean heard the story, he saw flashes in his head. It was as if he was there with her. He could see it vividly. The way she wrapped Derek... the way she doubled over in pain, the smell of blood.

“You can stop... you don’t have to keep talking” He said

Eveline shook her head and gave him a look “Just shut up... fill my glass... and let me finish” she hissed.

Taking a deep breath, she took another sip “I was looking at them... Nana placed them in my hands... God... they were so tiny... they... they had fingers forming and toes... I... I remember feeling, like it was my fault... I should have been more observant of my body... I should have kept track... I couldn’t protect them” She said the tears streaming down her face a sob threatening her throat. “I remember now... I took a book from the shelf and I opened it... A spell for extracting emotions from your soul... I said it and I remember feeling empty... I felt better but empty” She whispered.

Dean kneeled in front of her. His hands on her knees. He let her cry, he let her feel. He could feel his heart constrict watching her cry. Taking a deep breath, he stood, making her stand with him as he engulfed her in his arms. He wasn’t sure what he was doing.  One minute he didn’t trust her, hell he still didn’t to a point, but hearing her story, seeing her go through her own personal hell changed him slightly. In the back of his mind this felt right. Holding her felt right, the feel of her in his arms soothed him.

Eveline cried on his shoulders. She tried to push him away only to feel him hold her tight. As she cried and took in his sent, a smell of whiskey and gun powder. She began to calm down, Dean finally allowing her to push him away. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears.

“Sorry... This is what happens when I drink whiskey... I get sad drunk” She said her back facing him.

“It’s ok” he said and stood rooted to the spot.

“Dean” she said softly

“Yeah” he said

“You can say no to this...” she turned to him wringing her hands nervously “we can do this like adults, no questions... no strings” she said and walked closer to him.

Dean licked his lips as he took in Evelin’s form. Gone was the black leather jacket she wore. Her tank top hugging her tightly. Her jeans hugging her hips tightly.

“Eveline” he said huskily as she walked towards him her hand on his cheek.

“I just need to feel something... anything” she said as she stared into his bright green eyes.

Dean struggled with this. It felt right and wrong at the same time. He wanted to be with her, wanted to feel her skin on his. And yet, she was hurting. He didn’t want to take advantage, he didn’t want her to have regrets. He could feel his heart race as her thumb caressed his cheek. His eyes searched her brown one. A woman he just met, how many had he brought back to the motel from the bar, and now here was one who knew the life, knew the risks and he was holding back.

“Please Dean” she said as she brought her face dangerously close to his. their breaths mixing.

Dean felt himself wrap and arm around her waist pulling her close. He could feel his head dip to capture her lips. They were mere millimeters away when Eveline’s phone rang. Eveline and Dean jumped away from each other. Eveline heading to the small table to answer the phone.

“Hey Chrissy” She said and took a deep breath “I’m fine, we are at the local motel” she said avoiding Deans gaze “Yeah... Ok... We’ll head out in the morning” she said and hung up.

“Some of Sam’s guys caught a werewolf and he was singing like a canary” She said and grabbed a change of clothes from her bag. She stopped before entering the bathroom “Do you want to change first? I can change out here.... or.....” She paused when Dean held his hand up.

“I’m good changing out here, you go ahead and use the shower” He said and passed a hand on his face.

“Hey Dean” He heard her say softly

“Yeah Eveline” He said

“Let’s forget what I was about to do ok?” She said as he nodded.

“Yeah sure” he said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

She leaned against the door after closing it. Her body trembled, she hadn’t felt this way in a long time. There were moments with Derek, that she would remember that felt similar to this but not that intense. She could steel feel his breath on her as she changed into a light tank top and cotton short. When she walked out, she saw him lying on the floor in the sleeping bag. Clearing her throat, she took his arm and lifted him up.

“A, we are being childish, the bed is big enough for the both of us and B, nothing is going to happen. Besides, you don’t trust me I barely trust you... We can find a happy medium” she rambled as she got in.

“Ok” Dean said his eyebrow raised

Dean climbed in and watched as Eveline settled in. Her back was facing him. He adjusted himself and got comfortable before his eyes closed.  Both he and Eveline fell into a deep sleep. Their bodies falling into the same rhythm.

_~The Dream~_

_It was vivid, he was running, as he was running, he could hear the sound of laughter, it wasn’t happy laughter, it was maniacal evil laughter.  He recognized the tone of the voice._

_“Tick tock Dean... You can’t escape me...” The voice said_

_Dean recognized it as Michael. He looked around, he saw a light and ran to it. Reaching it he saw a silhouette in the middle of the room. It seemed to be a person hanging from the ceiling. The closer he got the more he recognized the hanging form. He started to panic his breathing became rapid. There hanging by her writs was Eveline. Blood running down her body from various cuts and scrapes._

_“Dean” he heard her say weakly_

_As he got closer to her, he felt a force pull him away. He saw himself, Michael taking on his form._

_“No no no Dean, she’s mine now” Michael said as he took Eveline’s face in his hands and kissed her forcefully._

Dean woke up in a pool of sweat. His heart racing as he searched the room. Eveline was sleeping soundly...


	15. Chapter 14 - Trying for Normal

_“Eeeeeeveline” the voice said softly melodically._

_Eveline found herself in a corridor. She followed the sound of the voice. She reached a wide door. Slowly opening it she saw a figure handing in the center of the room. His broad shoulders to her standing tall. The short hair neat and styled. She cautiously walked towards the man. Her breath caught in her throat as they turned. Dean stood there, his lips formulating a smile._

_“Hey Sweetheart” he said in a raspy voice “glad you could make it” he said and walked to her._

_“Where are we Dean?” she asked as she kept her distance “I don’t recognize this place”_

_“Don’t you know? How could you forget” he said and chuckled._

_Suddenly the scene changed, an old abandoned church. The wood rotting, statues broken. Eveline found herself hanging from her wrists in the center of the room. The smell of rotting wood and blood filed her nose. Her breathing became rapid as she tried to force herself away.  Suddenly she found Deans face close to hers, she looked into his eyes, they were different, the light gone and within them something dark._

_“I was wondering when you were going to remember our time together m_ _on petit”_ _he said and licked the side of her face._

_Eveline tried to get away, but an invisible force was holding her to him. She could feel his hands all over her body. She could feel the cold steel of the knife he held as he walked around her._

_“Dean what are you doing?” she said_

_“My apologies, I am not Dean” He said, and his eyes gave an eerie blue glow. “My name is Michael, the Archangel”_

_“Impossible... The Michael I heard about is stuck in the Cage in hell” She said_

_“Well, that’s what happens when dimensions collide” he said as he brought the tip of the knife to her face “Besides, you are very special... Your soul at least” he said_

_Eveline closed her eyes and took deep breaths. It had to be a dream, it wasn’t real. She began to try and break free of her restraints. Her legs kicking, her arms twisting to try and break free. Michael faced her his arm twisted back, the knife gleamed under the ray of light as he plunged it into her abdomen._

Eveline awoke with a sharp gasp, her hands on her abdomen. Her eyes searching for her attacker. She looked to the side and jumped out of bed, waking Dean who had fallen asleep laying on his back after his nightmare.

“What’s going on?” Dean said as he reached for the gun under his pillow.

Eveline placed her hands on her knees gasping for air, her body shaking with fear. She felt the world spin, her feet felt heavy. She rushed to the bathroom and heaved, the contents in her stomach being expelled from her body.

“Eveline? You ok?” Dean asked

“Yeah” she croaked “Nightmare” she said simply and cleaned up.

She swatted deans helping hand away as she walked out. She sat on the bed trying to regain her composure. She looked at Dean who had knelt in front of her. Her eyes avoiding his. Dean noticed she wouldn’t look at him directly. He wondered what she dreamt about. He walked away and lay down on his side of the bed. His back to her.

“We should get some rest, we have a long drive back” He said gruffly and turned off the light.

Eveline laid back down and took several deep breaths. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. It felt like an omen. Her skin filled with goosebumps at the thought. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind ready to sleep.

~Morning~

Eveline felt her eyes open as the suns ray peeked through a small opening of the curtains. She sat slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Dean was gone. She sighed as she grabbed clothes from her bag and got dressed. She brushed out the tangles in her hair and styled her hair into a high pony tail. She placed her knife on her waist in the secret compartment she had made. This was something she had for all of her clothing. Each set a secret pockets and linings to keep small weapons she might need in a pinch.

She heard the doorknob turn and sighed when she saw Dean coming in balancing two cups of coffee. She kept her distance as he set it down on the table. She noticed the time.

“Why did you let me sleep in?” she asked softly as she reached for the coffee.

“Figured you could use the rest” he said shrugging.

“Thanks, but next time wake my ass up... I don’t like wasting time” she said as she finished putting the last of her things in her bag.

Dean watched her as she collected her things. He couldn’t help but noticed the shift between them. Something changed, he knew it was the nightmare, hell, his nightmare affected him too. Wanting to protect her, to make sure she was ok. But her nightmare almost made it seem as if she wanted to run away.

“I’m ready, lets head back” She said and walked out the door as she opened the impala door she sighed “We are taking my Camaro next time” 

“Nobody sidelines Baby” Dean said through gritted teeth.

And just like that things fell back into a normal stance. Eveline liked pushing his buttons. She had to admit, the car was beautiful. It was reliable, and it seemed that he took pride in taking care of it. She pulled out her headphones and turned on her punk playlist. The Violent Femes blasting in her ear. Dean used his peripheral vision to watch her. As they were half way to the state border Eveline’s phone rang.

“Talk to me” she said and sighed “Slow down Gunther... Ok, a case about an hour away from us? Why?” Dean watched as she straightened herself “We need to head east on the next turn. My dad though it might be better if we solved some cases together” She said and pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb.

“Ok, where are we headed?” Dean asked

“Wichita” She said as she sunk back into the front seat of the Impala “By the way dad made reservations at a local hotel, no motel this time”

Dean stayed silent focusing on the road. It would be at least 3 hours before they reached their destination. He looked at the fuel gage, he wanted to fill up Baby. Seeing a gas station nearby Dean pulled over.

“Want anything from inside?” he asked

“If they have pie, could you buy some? It seems like they have a dinner that might have pie” She said as she made her way to the restroom to freshen up.

At the mention of pie, Dean smiled. At least she liked pie. Dean walked inside and asked for two pies two go and to fill up the tank on the impala. He watched as Eveline walked back to the car and leaned against the side waiting for him. He smiled at the view of Eveline, the light of the day hit her just right making his heart skip a beat.

After the tank was filled both Eveline and Dean continued on to their destination.

“So...” Dean said and shifted in his seat

“Yes?” Eveline said as she read over the case file on her phone her father had sent her.

“About last night....” Dean began

“Don’t... we are not doing the thing where we talk about it... no chick flick moments” She said “Don’t get me wrong, I love a good chick flick... but not right now” she said

“But... if we head to a bar tonight, I will give you your space... just say the word” he said and cleared his throat.

“O...K... Great, I'll make sure to leave a sock on the door?” She said with a shrug

“Great sure...what is the meaning of that again?” He asked

“It means do not disturb, the bed is a rockin don’t come a knockin” She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh...right...This got awkward” He said

“You started it” she said

~The Bunker Lebanon, Kansas~

Sam looked at Lucas, he was in a deep conversation with Crystalina. Sam could hear the cries of the werewolf they captured. He walked over to the father and daughter and cleared his throat.

“Is it really the best choice keeping Eveline and Dean from this?” Sam asked

“Sam, for now they are recovering from traumatic experiences, Eveline herself can’t remember much from the past 10 years emotionally. Dean is most likely dealing with his trauma of being held captive by Michael” Lucas said placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder “My Great Great Great Grandmother Nana is slowly going to allow Eveline to regain her memories, but slowly... ripping her emotions was like ripping away a piece of her soul... it’s trying to mend itself” Lucas said

“I guess, I feel weird about it, I didn’t even notice that the Eveline who helped us out was one with no emotion or empathy” Sam said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry Sam, we didn’t know until Nana felt a change in the atmosphere with little things Eveline would do, she started to participate in hunts more, she was wearing herself thin. She hardly talked to anyone... I was a bad sister, I hardly noticed the change” Chrissy said feeling guilty.

“You had a lot going on Chris” Lucas said “I am your father and even I was blind to her changes... This does not rest on your shoulders... If anything, it rests on mine” He said as he hugged his daughter.

Sam watched the interaction between father and daughter. He moved away and found his own mother in the kitchen helping prepare the meal for everybody. 

“Hey Mom” Sam said “Do you think Dean’s ok?” He asked softly

“He seemed ok, I’m not sure Sam, maybe when he gets back from this hunt, we can talk about it” She said as she caressed her son’s cheek.

Nodding his head, Sam walked away and called Dean.

“What’s up Sam?” Dean said

“How far are you guys from your destination?” Sam asked

“I would say about 30 minutes” Dean said

“I’m going to meet you guys there” Sam said and hung up before Dean could respond

Sam walked back to the war room and gently tapped Chrissy on the shoulder.

“Hey, I’m going to meet up with them in Wichita, do you want to tag along?” He asked.

“Yeah, although I should Drive the Camaro, Eveline doesn’t like it if other people drive it... only under special circumstances will she let anyone touch the Camaro” Crystalina said as she grabbed the keys from Eveline’s room in the bunker.

“Dean’s the same way about the Impala... I only drive it in extreme circumstances” He said and smiled.

Chrissy and Sam made their way to the garage, placing their things in the trunk. Chrissy smiled as she turned the key, the engine roaring to life. The radio blasting the Sex Pistols making Chrissy and Sam jump. Chrissy turned the radio off and smiled at Sam.

“We can just talk on the way there” She said as she drove out of the garage.

~Hotel in Wichita~

Eveline smiled as they reached the motel. She was glad to be in a room with two beds. She couldn’t help herself as she ran and jumped on it sighing happily. Dean smiled and put his things down.

“Good choice your dad made’ He said

“Yeah not to big not to small and has two beds!” she said and smile “So I am going to cut loose, don’t know about you, but it has been awhile since I just danced” she said.

Dean watched as she reached into her bag and took out a speaker. He began laying out his guns and instruments, carefully taking them apart to clean them. He watched as she fiddled around with her phone and she squealed with happiness when she found her song.

  
“Yam ! Bam ! Mon chat Splash gît sur mon lit A bouffé sa langue En buvant tout mon whisky Quant à moi, peu dormi, vidé, brimé J'ai dû dormir dans la gouttière Où j'ai eu un flash En quatre couleurs (Ca plan pour moi by Plastic Bertrand translation: Wham! Bam! My cat Splash lies on my bed ate his tongue by drinking all my whiskey as for me, little slept, emptied, bullied I had to sleep in the gutter where I had a flash in four colors)” She sang at the top of her lungs as she placed her weapons on her bed to clean and maintain.

“Do you really have to do that?” He said, something in him stirred, it wasn’t that he didn’t like the rhythm… but it was the way she played.

“I have been an emotionless drone for the last 10 years… So…Yes!” she said as she continued on jamming to the song.

            Dean rolled his eyes and got up. Walking to her small speaker he turned it off. And smirked at her.

“Ahhhhh…. Silence” He said and gave her a nod.

“Dude, who peed in your cheerios?” she said and turned the music back on.

            Dean clenched his fists and turned to face her. He stopped as she danced around. He tilted his head, his eyes glaring at her. Just a few hours before she seemed terrified of him, now she was dancing and having fun.

“What is wrong with you!?” Dean yelled as he turned off the music “Just hours ago you were scared to look at me… now you’re bouncing off the walls and dancing and… Who are you really Eveline Van Helisng” He said

“Marie” she whispered “My middle name is Marie… Eveline Marie Van Helsing” she said

            The name Marie rang in his head. He took another look at her and his eye’s widened. While he never liked being a knight of hell, there was no denying the memories he had from his experience. The one that stood out was his adventures with a girl named Marie. Killing monsters and unbelievable nights of passion.

“Marie?... Oh Chuck” he said

            Before Eveline could utter another word there was a knock on the door.


	16. Chapter 15  - Knowing you

Chrissy and Sam parked the Camaro in the hotel parking lot. Chrissy walked with Sam to the front desk and smiled as they received the key to their room that Lucas had set up. Sam and Chrissy walked to their room and set things up. When they heard noise from a room across the hall. Chrissy recognized the melody and rolled her eyes. Sam recognized the voice and shook his head.

“Found them” they said at the same time.

Sam and Chrissy headed to the door where the music was coming from, they heard muffled voices and knocked. Eveline opened the door. Her face relieved when she saw her sister and pulled her in a tight hug.

“Finally, a sane person” She said, “I need someone who can understand that I live life, not just go by as a drone” She said and glared at Dean.

“Don’t change the subject sweetheart” he said

“I told you not to call me that asshat… Besides what subject am I changing? Since my sister is here you can go ahead and bunk with your brother” She said pointing to the door.

“I don’t think so… You can leave and go be with your sister” Dean said crossing his arms, His fingers grazing the scar on his upper right arm he made sure to hide.

“I think you two being together and getting to know each other should be a priority” Chrissy said as she stood between Evie and Dean.

“I agree” Sam said crossing his arms and giving his brother a look “you guys have this tension… It can affect the job we are trying to do” He said.

Eveline and Dean glared at each other, their eyes locking in anger. Eveline sighed as she walked to her bed and began sharpening her knives and machetes. It happened in an instant, her head began to hurt, the world spinning. Dean was also doubled over in pain a hand on his head. Sam rushed to Dean as Chrissy rushed to Evie.

_~1997 May Venandi Preparatory School~_

_Derek watched as Dean and Eveline danced, he wore a slight smile watching Eveline enjoy herself. As he watched Dean pull Eveline closer, his features changed. His eyes that were happy and bright, suddenly turned dark and angry._ _Derek pulled Evie away from Dean and held her close. Dean looked him up and down and smirked. Dean looked to Eveline who was looking between Derek and himself. She didn’t know what to do._

_“Derek, it was just dancing… we aren’t even a thing just friends…” Eveline said_

_“We don’t even know this guy, for all we know he could be a freak!” Derek said as he stood toe to toe with Dean._

_“Hey… It takes one to know one” Dean said not backing down._

_Eveline took a deep breath and calmed her nerves._

_“ENOUGH… Both of you” She said “Dean get to class, I’ll see you after school” she said and then turned to Derek “And you! You don’t own me… you don’t speak for me… we are friends, and nothing more do you understand!” Eveline said and grabbed her bag before locking the car and walking into the school._

_Chrissy looked at Derek and shrugged at him. When her sister made a decision, it was concrete. She watched as Derek’s eyes changed and he wondered what had happened. She tilted her head at Derek and stopped him for a second with her hand on his shoulder._

_“Derek are you alright?” Chrissy asked him, her eyebrow raised as she searched his face._

_“Yeah… not sure what came over me… one minute I’m fine with Evie dancing with the new guys and the next it’s like I feel jealous or something” He said and shook his head._

_Eveline watched Dean from afar. She watched as he talked to other girls in his class, flirting. She found herself jealous of the girls. She was staring intently at Dean that she didn’t notice her father coming up from behind her._

_“Eveline” He said and frowned when she jumped slightly_

_“Yes, Sir” She said_

_“Shouldn’t you be making your way to class?” He said and raised his eyebrow at her._

_“I was on my way sir, I was just keeping an eye out on the new boy” She said._

_“Oh, we put him through all of our tests, He is a friend of mines Son, His father and I were in the Marines together” He said, “Didn’t want to put him in the hunter course as they wouldn’t be staying long” Her father said and smiled_

_“He is a hunter’s son?” she said, “how much can I divulge?” she asked_

_“Nothing, he can’t know about our program” her father said._

_“Yes father” she said_

_She continued to watch Dean as he made his way through the hall heading towards his classes. Eveline sighed slightly, hoping that the end of the day would come for their afterschool hangout session._

_Lunch time_

_Eveline walked into the luncheon and gazed around. She found her friends sitting at their usual table. Smiling she made her way to the food line and grabbed a t rat. She never noticed Dean following her trying to catch up._

_“So… that Derek guy… your boyfriend or…” Dean said making small talk._

_“Derek is a very good friend… but I get mixed signals… I think I like him a lot, but… I’m not sure” she said as she picked up a plate of pasta and placed it on her tray._

_“Oh… so… no boyfriend?” he asked as he placed a burger with chips on his tray._

_“at the moment… no, no boyfriend” She said and shrugged._

_Dean nodded and watched as she blushed slightly. He smirked and followed her as she paid for her lunch. Dean paid for his and looked around for an empty table, not wanting to seem like he was following her._

_“Hey…We can sit together if you’d like… Maybe plan out our afternoon?” Eveline said as she led Dean to an empty table on the far end of the mess hall._

_From afar, Derek watched as Eveline and Dean walked to an empty table. At first Derek seemed ok with Dean being near Eveline, it had been awhile since anyone other than him made her laugh. Suddenly his features darkened. Derek made his way towards Eveline and Dean. Derek began clenching his fists. He began cracking his knuckles bas he walked towards Eveline and Dean’s table._

_“Hey Evie, I didn’t realize we were on duty for charity cases.” Derek said as he sat down besides Eveline and placed a possessive arm around her shoulder._

_“Derek, what is going on with you?” Eveline asked_

_“Nothing, I mean... This guy shows up and all of a sudden you and him are best friends?” Derek said glaring at Dean._

_“Look pal... you don’t want me hanging around your girl...fine...” Dean said as he looked sadly at Eveline and began to push his chair back to stand._

_“Dean wait...” Eveline said as she touched his hand, a spark running through her body, her eyes searched his bright green ones making her weak at the knees “Don’t listen to him, please!” she said._

_“No Evie let him go, guys like him are nothing but trouble... Even his dad doesn’t stick around... bet his mom left him because she saw what a looser, he was” Derek Said._

_In a flash Dean leaped across the table and tackled Derek to the ground. Deans punches landed on Derek’s face repeatedly. Suddenly Derek maneuvered his body to gain the upper hand pinning Dean to the ground and landing punches of his own.  Eveline tried to stop them tried to pull Derek and Dean away from each other. It wasn’t until her Father, and other teachers came that the fight ended. Dean and Derek both bleeding and bruised...._

_~Present Day~_

Eveline took a deep breath as the pain subsided. She noticed as her sister was hovering over her on the bed. Giving a groan she pushed her sister away and noticed Dean was also in the same situation.

“What happened to him?” she said.

“Not sure.” Crystalina said.

Eveline sat up slowly and got out of the bed. She took deep, slow breaths as the memory stayed focused on her mind. She eyed Dean only to find him eyeing her. ‘What did he see?’ She wondered. She quickly turned away and began to re build her guns and then putting away her knives. She looked at Crystalina and gave her a knowing look.

“Sorry Chief,” she said to Sam “Looks like you are bunking with your brother tonight” She said and grabbed her bag with her clothes and walked out of the door.

“Chief?” Dean said as he looked at Sam, the memory he saw still fresh in his mind.

“Yeah, I don’t know where she got it from.” Sam said, “Mind telling me what happened there Dean?” He asked. “One minute you and Eveline are fine, next thing I know you guys are having a major headache making you guys faint for 10 minutes.” Sam said as he paced back and forth.

“Not sure… All I know is that I knew Eveline Van Helsing from before all of this.” Dean said running a hand across his face.

“What do you mean?” Sam said

“I mean… My senior year of high school… sometime in May of 1997… We were in Venandi.” Dean said as he looked at his brother.

“I remember that, you hated the uniform.” Sam said

“Wait… you remember the school? But you don’t remember Crystalina? And then how the hell did I forget that?” He asked quickly.

“Well, She and I never crossed paths at the school, I mostly kept to myself… As for you not remembering… not sure why.” He said and sat down facing his brother on the bed Eveline had been occupying.

“That’s not all” Dean said as he moved his shirt sleeve up to show him the scar he found.

“Holy shit Dean! What the hell is that?” Sam said as he touched the scar lightly

“I don’t know, but when we get back to the bunker, I want to investigate it” He said and pushed his sleeve down “Now this is what I remember” Dean said as he began to tell his story.

_~Eveline and Crystalina’s room~_

“What happened Eveline?” Crystalina said as she saw her sister pace nervously.

“May 1997” was all Eveline said as she looked at her sister “I am getting flashed from May 1997” she said.

“Are you sure? I thought Nana had them locked for some reason?” Chrissy said as she looked at her sister.

“I did too… but somehow it looks like they are unlocking” she said as she fell onto one of the beds. Her face hitting the pillow as she groaned. “That not the worst part” she continued.

“What happened?” her sister asked.

“I... Remember back in 2013, I was sent to find a demon, that grand pa Abraham suspected of being a new knight of hell?” Eveline said as Chrissy nodded “Turns out it was Dean... I found him, he got the better of me... Let me go” She said.

“Then... What happened? If he let you go you should have been back at the manor sooner than anticipated to report” Chrissy said.

“Ummm... Well... I met up with him at the local bar, then we went to New York to CBGB’s killed some vamps and...” Evie said as she let the words drift off.

“Oh no... Eveline... you didn’t!” Chrissy said.

“Well, it was weird, I had no emotions per say... but something in him and in me just clicked... it wasn’t love but yearning... a needing to be together” she said. “He drew me in... we hunted vamps, I helped him hunt some demons and then... it was stress relief” She said and shrugged.

“Oh Eveline! What does this all mean?” Chrissy asked

“Not sure... that’s not the worst part about all this” Evie said in a whisper as she hugged herself.

“What is it? You can tell me, you’re my sister. Nothing is going to change that” She said. 

“I had a nightmare last night…” Evie said “About Michael.”

“Tell me everything.” Chrissy said.

Eveline told Chrissy everything, from the smell of the place to the feeling of Michael digging the knife into her. Eveline could steel feel Michael's breath on her skin.

“Chrissy... I don’t think Michael has left Dean’s body... He might be regaining his strength... but I'm not sure.” Eveline said.

“How do you know Evie?” Chrissy asked.

“Something about when I look deep into his eyes... I can see Dean and my heart just stops, it’s like... the world freezes and it’s just us. But then... I start to feel uneasy... as if he is going to be pulled back and trapped all over again.” She said and sighed.

“Evie... How can we know, what if this is just your imagination from the trauma you put yourself through?” Chrissy asked.

“You’re probably right... I shouldn’t jump to conclusions like that.” She said and sighed

Eveline found herself pacing back and forth. Her brain an activity of though until a knock came on the door.

_~at the same time: Sam and Dean~_

“This is weird right?” Dean said pacing back and forth. “How do I not remember this... and from the looks of things, she might not be remembering either... I don’t like this Sammy!” Dean said.

“I don’t know Dean, but I have been with them since Michael took over your body... Even with Evie being an emotionless drone, she helped us find leads on Michael and you... Without them I don’t think we would have been able to keep track” He said as he looked at his brother.

“The other weird thing, is this connection I feel... Sammy, it wasn’t just at Venandi, I think I ran into Eveline when I was a demon under the Mark of Cain” Dean said running his fingers through his hair.

“Wait, what?!” Sam said looking at his brother and chuckled.

“It’s like, we cross paths and we are together and things just rip us apart... I don’t know!” He said his body tense.

“Dean calm down... We can figure this out... So, what happened in the memory?” Sam asked.

“I was dancing with her... It was a song by the Ramones ‘Judy is a punk’ and then it changed to a slow Zeppelin song and I was just holding her close, it was like the world melted away... All of a sudden, this guy just pulls us apart, he... if I didn’t know better, I would say this guy almost looked like me but not really, his name was Derek.” Dean said and raised his eye brown when Sam stared at him “What is it Sam”

“Derek was Eveline's Husband.” Sam said softly.

“Oh, well next thing I can remember we had some words I stormed off. I didn’t see Eveline again until lunch, we were sitting together talking, here comes douche once again and he says something about mom and I snap, we just start beating each other... That’s the last thing I remember... besides wanting to pull Eveline close and protect her from the ass hat.” Dean said and sighed.

“Dean... How do you really feel about Eveline?” Sam asked.

“I’m not sure... I just know that when I look into her eyes... I mean really look... I get this feeling like... we belong... but then I look at the life you and I have Sammy, I know she is a hunter, she’s good at what she does... but I'm cursed, nothing good comes from me having a relationship.” Dean said.

“Dean... I think this is a sign” Sam said as he stood. “Come on let’s go check on the girls... Then we need to come up with a strategy for this hunt.” Sam said as he let dean walk out the door and followed after him.

The brothers walked down the hall towards the room where the girls were. Dean felt his heart stop as he could faintly hear the words Eveline was saying. He could hear talk about how looking in his eyes made the world stop, but then he frowned when he heard her theory about Michael. Dean took in a shaky breath as he lifted his fist and knocked on the door...


	17. Chapter 16 - Tick Tock

Dean walked in as Chrissy opened the door.  Eveline opted to avoid looking at him, her back towards him as she looked through her things. The awkward silence filled the room. The tension between Eveline and Dean rising. Chrissy and Sam looked at one another. They looked to be debating over how to help their siblings. Sam took a deep breath and nodded at Chrissy.

“Ok” he said and cleared his throat “So, we have a bit of a situation, seems as though we might be dealing with a coven of witches... all of the victims seem to die by... well their inner desires seem to come alive and devour them” Sam said as he took the file from Chrissy to hand to Eveline.

“Witches” She and Dean said at the same time, venom in their tone.

Eveline avoided his gaze as she took the file from Sam. She glanced over the details and nodded as she read through.

“Did anyone on the research and reconnaissance team recover any hex bags?” She asked as she handed Dean the file to read.

“Wait, you mean we aren’t going to talk to the victims' families?” Dean asked as he flipped through the notes.

“This is how it works” Chrissy said gently “We have teams who go and get all of the information on the threat... This way there is less risk of exposure if you see the same people at the kill scene” Chrissy explained “It keeps things organized, one team goes in and collects intel, the other goes in for the rescue and kill” She said as she stood by Sam.

“Ok, so what is the game plan... I see Ricky was a bit sloppy in his handwriting,” Eveline said as she began to pull out her guns with the witch killing bullets.

“Well, that’s the thing, recon hasn’t been able to locate the witches, which is why Dad called... You know how you and I are the strongest in sorcery” Chrissy said softly.

“He wants us to scry for the witches” Evie said softly.

“Sorcery? You guys can use magic?” Dean asked, “What makes you no different than witches?” he said accusingly.

Eveline sighed, tired of her emotions getting the best of her. Tired of dealing with Deans attitude. She took a deep breath and glared at him.

“We, don’t use bodily fluids to create spells, we don’t raise the dead, we don’t hail Satan” she said as she walked up to him poking his chest as she spoke “Our lineage goes all the way back to Merlin’s first apprentices” She said “Our Great Great Great Grandmothers mother was Merlin’s first apprentice, her magic was strong, and my sister and I carry that legacy for some reason, no one else” she continued as she backed him to the wall of the room.

“If anything, our magic ties us to the earth, to our souls, and I damaged mine, which has a heavy price which I have yet to pay” She said her voice cracking as her tears began to pool in her eyes.

“Sorry” Dean said as he looked away from her.

“Just because we use magic... don’t you dare lumps us in with those HAGS” she said and pushed away from him. The backs of her hands wiping away the stray angry tears that threatened to fall.

“So, we are going to need the hex bags the witches used... If any residual magic is left, we can pinpoint the source” Chrissy said as she looked from Dean to her sister.

“Hey, I think... Chrissy and I are going to talk here and collect all the intel we can, why don’t you guys walk around and scope things out... see if the Witches are nearby” Sam said as he stood by Chrissy.

Evelin nodded as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. It took Dean a few seconds to follow her out and catch up. The elevator ride was silent and tense. Dean couldn’t find the right words to talk. He watched as she stared at the elevator doors, her breathing eerily calm. During the ride, Dean and Eveline stood at opposite ends of the elevator. The universe had other plans. As they stopped on multiple floors, they found themselves inching closer together as the elevator filled and emptied with different passengers.

“No matter what happens, do not be a hero... Do not put your life on the line,” she said whispered to him making sure others wouldn’t hear.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened in there, I have questions, you have questions... Having lots of questions but no answers is very frustrating.” He said as he walked out with her once the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

“Your husband had a mean right hook” He said making her stop.

“What do you remember” She said softly as she turned to face him and looked at the ground.

“I remember dancing... something I rarely do... And, then me and your husband just fighting over words he said... I should have walked away and left you alone then...” He said and sighed.

“Right” she said simply and turned to continue walking.

They headed out of the hotel and out to the town. The town was quiet, the people seemed happy for the most part. Small shops adorned the main street. Eveline noticed all the couples walking around. Hands held tight as they gushed over certain items on shop windows. Eveline stopped and watched as some couples had carriages. Her heart began to beat, the sound defining in her ears. Her breathing became rapid. Her hands shaking as she tried to calm her nerves. Dean followed closely behind Eveline, he noticed a change in her demeanor. He didn’t see the same things she saw, what he saw was a happy street, no monsters or danger around. He saw a life he would want. He noticed Eveline grabbing his hand, looking at him lovingly.  His breath caught in his throat, his blood pumping loudly as his heart beat strongly in his chest.

Both Eveline and Dean were snapped out of their haze by Eveline’s phone ringing. Eveline blinked and looked around, the couples were gone, the carriages gone. All that was left were some people going about their business and Dean looking as if he’d seen a ghost. Eveline answered the phone to hear her sister on the other end.

“Get back to the Hotel now” Chrissy said, “Something weird is going on.”

Eveline sighed and turned around. Her feet pounding heavily on the sidewalk as she made her way back to the hotel not caring that she might have left dean behind. Dean followed close on her heals, he couldn’t help but watch her. His breathing back to normal as he matched pace with her. She was shaking, he could see it in the way she reached for the elevator call button.

“Hey... are you ok?” He said as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Eveline took a deep breath and shook her head. The tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook as a sob ripped from her throat. The images of the carriages, the happy couples, it was all too much for her to bear. Dean gently guided her into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. He had his arm gently draped over her shoulder as she cried. Her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to calm down. Eveline shifted slightly away from dean, scared to use him for comfort.

“Come one” Dean said as he led her to the room they were sharing. Opening the door, he led her in and sat her down on one of the beds.

Eveline continued to sob, her hands absent mindedly brushed her abdomen. She took shaky breaths; the pain of the miscarriage fresh in her mind. The thought that the twins would not be at Venandi, learning hunting and carrying the legacy of her family. She continues to sob, the repressed emotions of the past 10 years spilling out.

Dean knelt in front of her and tried to get her to look at him. He gently brushed the tears away. Even though they had questions to answer, he was sure of one thing... The Van Helsing’s were not the enemy. Eveline... for all her annoying habits, was not a bad person. 

“Hey, I’m going to call Chrissy and get her and Sam over here.” He said as he pulled out his phone and called Sam...

_~Inside the depths of Deans Mind~_

_Michael watched the scene unfold, he was content with his work. Being able to hide inside Dean was a treat. He watched Eveline and Dean curiously. Both their reactions to what had transpired oblivious to them. Michael walked around Deans memories, he found the door leading to 1997 May. The door was silver with multiple locks, some unlocked and some ready to be opened. Michael could feel his power returning, it took a lot out of him as experimented with the monsters. He smiled at his work. Killing the monsters would be harder and not even the great Van Helsing family would be able to stop them._

_“Now, how can I make things more fun” He said to himself as he walked down the corridor._

_Deans mind was an open book, the doors were all open to him, and Dean none the wiser. He froze when he noticed a new door. This door was pure white, it almost blended in with the background of Deans mind. The door had a heart on it, the patterns were laced with everything Dean loved, Michael smirked as he saw Eveline’s name.  Michael tried to open the door, it wouldn’t budge. Trying again more forcefully he felt a punch from behind._

_“Not going to happen Asshat” The voice said._

_Michael’s eyes widened, and he smirked as he saw the manifestation of Dean appear before him..._

_~The hotel room~_

Eveline had lain down on the bed. Her back facing the door. Her eyes red and puffy, the tears continuing to fall. Eveline could hear the hushed sounds of Dean, Sam and Crystalina by the table in the kitchenette. Evie caught some of the words, ‘Witches spell on the town’… ‘might be a new type of spell’. Eveline tuned it out. All her body could feel was the intense pain and heart break. The loss of Derek, while she knew the love she had for him was not soul shattering, she lost her best friend, her hunting partner, her first love. To make matters worse, the spell made her yearn for the thing that her body had lost, children.

Eveline felt the bed dip as someone sat on it. She felt the arms of her sister wrapped around her. No words between sisters, just silence. Chrissy gently rubbed Eveline’s arm and held her tight.

“Hey...” Chrissy said “Remember that time... you snuck me out so that I could go on that date with... With... oh what was his name… Paul? Yeah Paul!.. Huh?.. And dad was sooooo mad and you took all the punishment because you said, you were the eldest and you were responsible” Chrissy said “That was the time I both loved you and hated you for doing that... You protected me because you are my sister and you wanted me to be happy... But you didn't have to take the punishment, I should have been punished, I forced you to take me... Hun... talk to me... what’s going thru your head” She said softly. The story a way to get Evie to laugh and open up about what she experienced.

“My body is a curse” Evie said hoarsely “Nothing can grow out of it, two lives I was supposed to protect, gone in an instant” She said and sniffled “Damn witches, got to my inner desire” She said and chuckled “The worst part is that, I missed Derek... but I don’t miss him... It’s not a soul shattering loss...” She said softly “I am a bad friend, a bad wife, and I know I would have been a horrible mother” she said.

Chrissy pulled her sister roughly so that Evie was facing her.

“Don’t you dare say that ever again Eveline Marie!” Chrissy said pulling her sister into a tight hug “You loved Derek unconditionally, you would have been a fantastic mother... look at how you protected me while we were on our own on hunts... You are amazing...” she said.

Dean watched the sisters interact. He smiled softly and left them alone. Sam had gone off to get more information on what was going on in the town. Dean couldn’t escape the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Giving a small stretch he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and froze.

‘ _Hello Dean_ ’ his reflection said as the eyes glowed blue.

“No... you left” Dean said his breathing becoming rapid.

‘ _Oh... I'm sorry... I think you misunderstood... I just needed a quick break, it’s a wonder what an archangel can do to mask his power inside a vessel such as yourself_ ’ He said.

“Get out... I don’t give you permission to stay inside” Dean said.

 _‘Yeah... that’s not going to work... I am already in, you can’t take that away, that is the fail safe for being my sword I guess’_ he said and smirked _‘Don’t worry, you won't remember a thing’_ he said.

Deans eyes glossed over, and he felt the room spin. He held on to the counter top for stability and shook his head slightly. He felt as if a train had hit him and then some. He wondered what had happened to him, one minute he wanted to splash water on his face, the next he didn’t realize what was going on until there was a knock on the door.

“Dean are you OK?” he heard Chrissy’s voice

“Yeah, give me a minute” he said as he splashed water on his face, turned and opened the door.

Eveline was now sitting on the bed her head down. Dean walked slowly to her and sat across from her on the other bed.

“Feeling better?" He asked softly

“I guess” She said

“Wanna dance?”  he said as he got up and walked to the speaker “I think this calls for The Cure” He said as he found the Cure’s ‘love song’ to play.

“Not in the mood” Eveline said as she tried to walk past him.

Dean gently placed his hand on her and pulled her towards him. Closing the gap between them.

“From the way you are beating yourself over what happened 10 years ago, I'd say you need it” He said softly “Wherever he is... I think Derek would be sad to see you this upset... The guy was a hot head to me... but he cared about you” He said softly.

Eveline felt the tears come again. She simply nodded as she allowed Dean to move her back and forth.

“I’m broken” she said as she tried to push away.

Dean only held on stronger

“No... Not broken... or damaged... just in pain... sad” He said to her “I’m the broken one, my soul torn to pieces in hell, becoming a demon... Going to purgatory... being a vessel” Dean said “I’m not sure how I'm even sane at this point, but you have a lot to process... a lot to piece together” he said softly.

The last strings of the song could be heard, and Eveline continued to cry on Deans chest. She felt safe in his arms, something she only slightly got from Derek. With Derek it was friend safe... With Dean it was a protective safe. Chrissy watched the two from afar and smiled. She hoped that they two would resolve their differences.

_~Dean’s Mind~_

_Inside Deans mind, Michael chuckled as he put forth his plan. He made his way to the white door, the door to memories of his time in captivity. It was still guarded by the part of Dean Michael had inadvertently created by connecting Dean and Evie. The manifestation of Dean glared at Michael. It had been fighting to keep this door locked since Michael gave Dean control of his body._

_“You know you won’t be able to keep me out forever” Michael said._

_“I can make sure you don’t mess with what’s inside” Dean said._

_“You are an… Interesting specimen… But you and Ms. Van Helsing are doomed… Whatever God and Amara had planned for you both, I will stop it” Michael said and smiled, his smile resembling that of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, sinister and mischievous._

_“Whatever you have planned, Eveline will stop you… You won’t survive” Dean said as he prepared to hold Michael off._

_“I doubt that…” Michael said as he placed his hand on Deans forehead and a piercing white light engulfed him._

_~The real world~_

            Dean and Eveline stopped dancing long enough for Sam to come back with the ingredients for the spell to stop the witch. Crystalina and Eveline stood on opposite sides of the Table, a map of the town lay before them. Eveline began chanting an old Druid spell, it called forth the elements to drain the witch of her power, Crystalina began putting the runes and ingredients together. Suddenly the map flared up and was engulfed by flames. Eveline and Crystalina nodded as they chanted at the same time, the spell taking effect as a wind washed over the room and everything fell silent.

            Dean and Sam looked at one another, hoping that it was the end of the curse. Eveline nodded and Crystalina smiled. The sisters walked to the brothers and silence fell on them.

“So, are the Hags dealt with?” Dean asked as he crossed his arms.

“Yes, their power should be bound, no magic for them, but I want to put a bullet in all of them just in case” Eveline said as she made her way to her weapons bag.

“I agree” Dean said pulling out his gun from behind him.


	18. Chapter 17- Down the Rabbit Hole

                Dean and Eveline slowly approached the house where the witches were squatting. Dean taking point as Eveline watched his back. Chrissy and Sam where taking care of the back of the house.  Dean took to hiding on one side of the door while Eveline the other, they both looked at each other nodding before Dean kicked the door open. Rushing to the basement they found the witches all dead. Eveline put down the gun and sighed. She kicked one of the witch’s body to find a self-inflicted knife wound on the witch's neck, and ingredients for a spell.  Eveline looked around the room, Sam and Chrissy coming down the basement stairs. Eveline took in a sharp breath as she saw words written in blood on the wall.

‘THE ARCHANGEL IS READY AND WAITING’

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked as he walked around the basement.

Eveline gave him a small sideways glance, her heart raced at her suspicion “I’m not sure… But I don’t want to find out.”

            The group walked out of the house and made their way to the two cars. Eveline got into her Camaro with Crystalina as Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala. Both cars driving back to the hotel. Pulling up to the parking lot, they made their way to the elevators and up to their rooms.

“I think Chrissy and I need to head back to Van Helsing Manor, I need to get back to teaching and leading the squads.” Eveline said as she prepared her bag for their return.

“Yeah, Sam and I need to get some things straightened out at the Bunker” Dean said.

            Sam and Chrissy had snuck to the other room leaving Dean and Eveline alone. Both of them staying in silence. Dean would sneak glances at Eveline, watching as she prepared to relax and tuck in for bed. He raised an eyebrow when she pulled out a bottle of Black Velvet Toasted Caramel Whiskey. Eveline could feel his eyes on her, she tried her best to ignore him as she grabbed a glass and some ice pouring the whiskey into a glass. She turned to look at Dean only to find him busy changing into clothes to sleep in.

“Want some?” She asked

“Yeah sure” He said as he walked towards her.

            She gave him a glass half full of lots of ice. Their fingers touched slightly, and she pulled her hand back quickly.

“So, you did really good out there… I know we didn’t see any action… but you handled it really well” Eveline said and sat on her bed.

“Thanks, you weren’t so bad yourself… The magic you and your sister did was really good…” He said as he stayed by the small kitchenette table inside the room.

“Looks like this is where we part ways” She said and stared off into space taking small sips of her whiskey.

“Yeah” Dean said simply as he took small sips of his.

_~Chrissy and Sam~_

“Do you think they’re ok?” Chrissy asked as she sat on one of the beds.

“Not sure… They both seemed… off” Sam said as he sat on the second bed.

“Yeah I know what you mean… I think after what the witch Did, I was looking into the kind of spell she was casting, it didn’t seem to affect the whole town… but only certain people” Chrissy said as she gave Sam a list of the ingredients the witch was using… It induces what’s called Hearts Desire, I think this is what she used on Eveline, not sure if it affected Dean the way it affected Eveline” Chrissy said as she moved to sit next to Sam

“Huh… How is Eveline doing?” Sam asked

“Not sure, I think with the spell and her emotions being back she was just overwhelmed” Chrissy said.

            Chrissy and Sam sat in silence, both enjoying their time together. Sam and Chrissy Smiled at each other a silent joke passing through them.

“Is it me? Or are our siblings completely oblivious?” She said as she looked ahead.

“Completely oblivious” He said as he shook his head.

“It’s like they can’t see that they are very attracted to each other” She said as she reaised her hand in desperation “I haven’t seen her act like this since Derek… and that was after she met your brother” she said softly

“you remember Dean?” Sam asked as he looked at her.

“it’s and pieces, I remember seeing him dancing with her Derek being Jealous, and after that I never encountered him again” she said and shrugged.

“Huh… I wonder why we didn’t meet?” Sam asked curiously

“Not sure, might be because it wasn’t meant to be back then” she said ad stood to sit on her bed leaving Sam to his thoughts.

_~Eveline and Dean~_

Dean and Eveline continued in their awkward silence. Dean laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Eveline on her tablet preparing for her trip home. Dean’s mind raced a mile a minute. His thought filled with wanting to talk to Eveline, a yearning to get everything out in the open, Eveline trying to distract herself from anything and everything. Time felt as if it was moving slow, the world pausing just for them.

“So, CBGB’s” Dean said simply.

“What about it?” Eveline said smoothly as she continued to work on her tablet.

“You knew me when I was a demon” Dean said glancing at her.

“Yeah, I was sent to kill you” She said simply.

“Well, I'm still here, guess your plan didn’t work” he said smirking.

Eveline sighed as she put her tablet away, “What are you trying to get at Dean?”

“You and me... There is something going on and I can’t help but feel like we should be solving the mystery between us” Dean said as he sat up on his bed and faced her, “We’ve met before... 1997... We met when I became a Knight of Hell... any other meetings that we've had that I should know about?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care at the moment” She said as she got up and walked past him to the bottle of whiskey on the table. “At this point, my emotions are back, and I am trying to sort them out, I am also sorting out, what I want from this life” She said in a harsh whisper.

“What do you want?” He said, suddenly Dean felt as if he was drowning, his world turning black. Michael had taken his place, carefully making sure to mimic Dean’s persona as to not give himself away.

“Funny... Michael asked that awhile back... I thought it was to die... but now... I just want to live and not care about being alone, or getting married and having kids... I thought those things were a good end... I just want to rid the world of evil” She said simply.

Michael as Dean stood and walked to Eveline. His hand gently caressed her arm sending shivers down her spine.

“I know what you mean” He said in making sure to use Dean’s tone and voice inflection. “I thought I wanted those things a while back too... I was with a woman and her son, it felt safe... but then this life just dragged me in” He said as he continued to move his fingers around Eveline’s body leaving ghost touches.

Eveline turned to face him, oblivious to his change, oblivious to her soul warning her that he was no longer Dean. All she wanted was to feel again, she wanted to quench the yearning she had been feeling since she and Dean crossed paths. Gazing into his eyes she saw him Dean, Michael had found a way to make Dean’s eyes match Eveline’s.  Dean fighting for control, but Michael making him watch the scene unfold.

Michael placed his hand on Eveline's jaw his thumb caressing her cheek. Eveline’s eyes drifted close as them moved closer together, their lips almost touching when Eveline heard a voice shout at her.

‘ _STOP_ ’

Eveline pulled back and cleared her throat. Michael gave Dean control back and slink away into a dark place. Dean only remembering bits of what Michael wanting him to. Dean took a shaky breath and took a few steps back.

“Sorry... We should just stick to being work partners and nothing more” He said as he looked in her eyes, his heart beating hard against his chest.

“Yeah... We should get some sleep” Eveline said as she chugged the rest of her whiskey, the alcohol burning her throat.

Dean watched as she climbed into her bed and sighed. Defeated and confused he made his way to his bed and let sleep take him.

~ _Dean’s Mind_ ~

_Eveline found herself wandering a white hallway, she looked around and found doors with numbers on them. Her chest felt heavy as she wondered what was going on. She continued to walk taking note of certain words written on the walls leading to the doors. Sam, Mom, Dad, she realized where she was._

_“Oh, Crap” She said and tried to find a way out. She felt her feet heavy as she tried to run._

_She was about to reach a door when she heard it, the whispers of a familiar voice that sent an eerie shiver down her spine._

_‘Eeeeeveline... I can feel you’ it said._

_“No... no...no” She said as she searched frantically for a way out._

_She turned a corner as she heard the footsteps following her, they echoed all around her._

_‘Don’t run... come to me Eveline’_

_She found herself trapped at a dead end. Her eyes searching for an escape. She took slow deep breaths as she turned to face her pursuer only to be dragged into a room that opened by something. She gave a small gasp as the door closed behind her. She tried to scream only to find a hand on her mouth and a familiar pair of green eyes staring back at her._

_“Hey Princess” she heard as Dean smiled at her and winked..._

_~The Bunker~_

                   Mary Winchester watched as Lucas Van Helsing and his men, taught their hunters new techniques. She was grateful for the Van Helsing’s help in locating her Son Dean and in helping Sam get stronger. Taking a deep breath, she thought about her sons and when she would see them again. It seemed as if every time there was a good thing happening, something came and tore it all away.

“Are you all right Mrs. Winchester?” Mary turned around to the sound of the voice to find Lucas Van Helsing approaching her.

“Yes... and Mary please” she said and smiled. “I never got a chance to say thank you for helping us” She said to him.

“It is no problem, we are all hunters, and we should do everything in our power to keep our world safe” He said, “You’re worried about your boys, I can tell, my wife makes the same face” He said and smiled.

“It’s hard... They are grown boys, and I missed so much, and they were thrust into this life because of me” She said sadly.

Lucas place a gentle hand on her shoulder, “You did what you felt was right to save John” he said and smiled “I don’t think he ever mentioned me... We were in the Marines together” he said and smiled sadly “I could have worked hard to help him keep Dean and Sam safe... But you knew John, he was a stubborn one” He said making Mary smile.

“Yeah he was” She said softly her fingers grazing her wedding ring around her neck.

“Mary... There is something I do need to discuss with you... about John” Lucas said

“What do you mean?” Mary said as she crossed her arms.

“Well, not sure how much the boys have told you, but... John sold his soul to save Dean’s life... Devil’s gate got torn open and he was one of the souls that escaped... I was able to track it...  I have it safe at Van Helsing manor and with the right ingredients, my grandmother and the girls can bring him back” He said

Mary stared at Lucas her heart pounding “Yes, I say Yes! But I want the boys to have a say in this” she said softly.

Lucas nodded and left Mary alone to her thoughts...

_~Eveline in Dean’s Mind~_

_Glaring at the Dean before her, Eveline grabbed the wrist of the hand covering her mouth and twisted it causing Dean to hiss in pain as she pushed him against the wall of the room. Using her might to keep him from pushing back._

_“Where am I and who are you?” She growled in his ear._

_“If you keep treating me this way princess... I might just like it” He said smirking “Ow, ow, ow...ok... Ok. Sorry" he said as she twisted his arm making him feel as if his shoulder would pop out of his socket. “You’re inside Dean’s head and I’m a manifestation of Dean created a while ago when you had an encounter with Michael... He did something that helped create me” He said giving in._

_Eveline pushed him further into the wall, “How do I know you are telling the truth?” she hissed._

_“You don’t, but all I know is you are in a room, that you should be paying attention to” He said softly “Can I have my arm back please” He said softly._

_Eveline continued to hold him as light filled the room. The walls began filling with small snips of Eveline as she had encounters with Dean. Some recent and others from memories yet uncovered. She saw snippets of just her, laughing, angry, dancing, she slowly had let the_ _manifestation of Dean go and looked around the room. She forgot he was with her and jumped when he touched her shoulder._

_“I helped you... I think it’s your turn” He said and smirked._

_“What’s going on?” She said softly_

_“I was able to reconnect your soul to your detached emotions, Eveline... I know for a fact we are meant to be... as messed up as it is... we are stronger together” He said and caressed her cheek._

_“Bullshit” she said and pulled away from him “I don’t deserve anyone... losing Derek proved that” she said_

_“No, what’s bullshit is you denying this pull we have to one another... the obstacles we need to overcome... I’m his rational side, I'm the side he tucks away when he feels doubt... Don’t let me do that” he said huskily “Please.”_

_“I’ll help you... but us... there is no us...” She said as she looked at him defiant to the end._

_“Thanks... You were right to be suspicious, Michael is still inside this body” He said “But I can’t give more info, I can feel Dean waking up and you have to wake up too... But you aren’t going to like how I wake you” He said and smirked._

_“What do you...”_

Before she could finish Dean kissed her holding her close his tongue asking for entrance. Eveline felt her body react to his presence and gave him access. Their bodies melted as one, and suddenly Eveline’s eyes burst open as she heard Dean packing his things. Eveline sat up and sighed, her lips still tingled from the Dream. But she knew in the back of her mind it was more real than fantasy. She eyed Dean carefully, knowing that if she made a wrong move, Michael would have the upper hand...


	19. Chapter 18 - Back Again

Eveline and Dean walked out of their room, the silence building around them. Eveline eyed Dean suspiciously but tried to keep her composure. They walked down the hall towards Chrissy and Sam’s room. As Eveline raised her fist to knock Chrissy opened the door to Sam holding her close as they giggled. Eveline and Dean looked at their siblings, their eyes shocked at the scene.

“Um.... When did this become a thing?” Eveline said as she looked between Chrissy and Sam.

“Umm... Well...” Chrissy said as she blushed.

“Right, well talk on the way back home” Eveline said and shook her head.

The four of them walked to the elevator Chrissy and Sam standing between Eveline and Dean. As the group walked into the elevator, Eveline and Dean stood on opposite sides. Sam and Chrissy eyes their siblings.

“Are you two ok?” Sam as.

“Yeah” Evelin said at the same time that Dean said “Totally fine”

The group rode the Elevator in silence as people came off and on the Elevator on different floors. When reaching to lobby Dean and Eveline made a move towards the door at the same time only to stop and try to move past each other.

“Move Winchester” Eveline growled.

“You move Van Helsing” Dean growled back

Both of them pushed each other out of the elevator grumbling and receiving eye rolls from Sam and Chrissy. They walked to the front of the Hotel and to the parking lot where their cars were parked. Eveline opened the trunk to the Camaro and placed her things inside allowing Chrissy to do the Same. Dean did the same in the Impala for himself and Sam. Chrissy hugged Sam and kissed his cheek.

“Let me know you’re safe” she said softly.

“I will” He said and kissed her forehead.

Dean and Eveline looked at them and cleared their throats.

“Sam... Call me if anything weird happens, I'll do the same” Eveline said as she hugged Sam.

Dean awkwardly hugged Chrissy and turned to Eveline. They both looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

“So, see you around”

“Good luck out there”

They spoke at the same time and shrugged as they turned away from each other and climbed in their respective cars. Sam and Chrissy following behind them. Eveline and Dean both turned on their cars, their engines roaring to life. Eveline smiled as she blasted the radio to the Sex Pistols, Chrissy sighing as she called the manor to let them know they were coming home. Dean turning up AC/DC as Sam called their Mother. At the stop light, Evie and Dean glared at each other. Eveline smirked evilly as she gave him a challenging nod. Dean roared his engine and Eveline roared hers. Chrissy and Sam looked at each other across the cars and braced themselves for the challenge. As the light turned green, both the Impala and the Camaro raced down the road, almost neck and neck. Eveline pushed the gas petal further sending the Camaro speeding faster than the Impala.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled, as both the Impala and the Camaro made its way to a deserted road. Both cars fighting to outdo the other. Eveline looked to Chrissy and smiled as she found the Camaro winning over the Impala. One last roar and She peeled off towards the road they needed to take leaving the Impala behind. Dean watched as the Camaro took off and turned towards the road leading to the Bunker.

_~Eveline and Chrissy~_

“God, you two are unbelievable... One minute you are at each other's throats and the next you are just...” Chrissy lifted her hands in defeat “I can’t explain it” She said and leaned back in her seat.

“Please, Winchester is a pushover, and there is nothing there... Besides, when push comes to shove, at the end of the day, hunters have needs, we’re human” Eveline said as she made her way to the highway.

“Seriously? Eveline after everything you have been through... after everything you told me, you are still doubting this connection you have with him?” she asked.

“Yes, I don’t believe for one second that this is how it plays out... If anything, the locked memory proves that, why not have been together back then?” She said

“Eveline Marie! You can’t possibly think that?” Chrissy continued.

“I can believe what I want to believe Chris... Besides, we probably won’t see them again” She said as she concentrated on driving home

_~Sam and Dean~_

“Are you trying to kill us!” Sam said looking at his brother.

“What? She started it” Dean said as they drove down the highway

“That’s not the point Dean” Sam argued frustrated “You two have serious issues you need to work out... One-minute you guys are flirting, and awkward, then next your challenging each other, and then you are at each other's throat” Sam Said “It’s hard to keep up”

“Oh, come on, besides... I hope we won’t see them again” Dean said not believing his words.

“Dean... Do you like Eveline or not?” Sam asked his brother seriously.

“What do you mean?” Dean said as he shifted in his seat.

“I mean... Dean... Do you like her as a person? Or do you... well... You know” Sam said feeling awkward about this talk.

“Look Sam, she’s a great hunter... Maybe even better than me... but there is nothing going on... I don’t hate her at least” Dean said as he focused on the road.

“Dean... You are avoiding the situation... again” Sam said frustrated “you always do this”

“Do what?” Dean said pissed “have a reality check? Remember that this life we live always ends badly?” He said angrily.

“Dean... The Van Helsing’s found a way to not let this life consume them... Wouldn’t it be better if we just... I don’t know... follow their lead?”  Sam said

“What? NO!” Dean said adamantly. “We are doing just fine with how we do things Sam, I am not going to change” Dean said

The brothers drove in Silence as they neared the bunker. Dean parked baby in the garage and sighed. It felt good to be home. He looked at Sam and sighed.

“Sam, I promise I’m fine, I just want Cas to take a look at this scar and give us some answers ok?” Dean said as he climbed out of the car.

“Ok Dean, if you say so” Sam said as the brothers headed deeper into the bunker.

_~Eveline and Chrissy~_

It took a day's drive to reach the Van Helsing Manor. Chrissy and Eveline took turns driving so as to not waste time. Chrissy pulled the Camaro into the Garage and looked to Eveline.  Eveline looked to be in thought, almost as if she was having an inner battle with her feelings.

“Evie... are you ok?” Chrissy said as touched her sister shoulder.

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just... I have a weird feeling that’s all” She said simply as Chrissy parked the car.

Eveline tried her best to keep calm as she and Chrissy climbed out of the Camaro and retrieved their things. Eveline made her way to her room not stopping to talk to anyone. She worked her way up the large corridor from the Garage to the manor and up the step in the foyer leading to the second floor. Taking a left, she made her way to the east wing. When she reached her door, she felt relief. She felt memories pop in from her emotionless state. The way she trained harder, the darker tone she took with everyone.  She tried her hardest to stop her heart from beating too quickly. Her mind raced to thoughts of Dean. The last Dream she had filled her mind. She needed to pour her strength into researching what she could on expelling an archangel, for good.

Walking to the book shelf in her room, she picked up the book she used to trap her emotions.

“Maybe there is something here on expelling an unwanted soul” She said Angels were souls in a way. She sat on her bed and began to read.

 

_~One Week Later: The Bunker~_

Sam and Dean hadn’t heard from the Van Helsing’s in a while, but they did discover the mystery of the scar on Dean’s shoulder. It was caused by a spear brought over by a person from another dimension. Dean and the girl (Kaia) had a few choice words.

_~Flashback~_

_Dean and Sam had the alternate version of Kaia tied to a chair. Dean got angry and kicked the chair pushing it towards the wall, his fists holding on to Kaia’s clothing._

_‘where is it? Where is the spear’ He asked calmly his voice still menacing._

_Kaia starred at him straight in his eyes and smirked staying silent._

_Dean shook her slightly ‘Where is it?!” he said louder._

_Kaia continued to smirk at him. She measured him._

_‘Where is it!’ he said again_

_‘you’re no different than him, the threats, violence, anything to get what you want’ She said never losing eye contact._

_Dean’s face twisted in anger and shook his head ‘I am nothing like him’ he said._

_~End Flashback~_

The scene replayed in Dean’s mind as he showered. He couldn’t shake the feeling of Kaia’s words affecting him. Taking a deep shaky breath, he shut the water off and got out. He dried himself quickly and dressed. Taking a look around, he made sure no one would corner him. The bunker was full of stranger, people he didn’t know, all from a different world. He was able to make it to his room and closed the door, his forehead leaning against it. His thoughts were filled Eveline, and what she was doing.

_~Van Helsing Manor~_

            Eveline sighed as she was grading papers. Most of her students wrote good ways on how to corner monsters, others missing the point on being safe. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She both missed and hated her job, not so much the students, but missing the hunt, the chase. It was nice to concentrate on being a Van Helsing and continuing the legacy, but she felt trapped. She looked back at the papers she was grading. She continued to grade and look over when she heard the door to her bedroom open. Chrissy walked in and sat on one of the chair’s Eveline had in her room.

“You doing ok?” She asked

“Yeah, just getting back in the swing of things” she said as she began to type her grades into the electronic grade book on her laptop.

“I heard from Sam” Chrissy said softly.

“How’s chief doing?” Eveline said and smiled.

“He’s good, he’s helping people adjust to life here… He says Dean’s been holed up in his room after their last break on Michael… Seems there is a weapon that can hurt him” She said looking at Eveline.

            Eveline’s head snapped towards her sister. She finished up quickly and stood. She made sure everything was neatly packed away and that her papers were graded and logged. She looked to her sister.

“We have a week vacation coming up” Eveline said as she closed her laptop and stretched “Why don’t we go visit Sam” She said being careful not to mention Dean.

“Ok, I’ll give him a call and let him know we’re coming” She said and walked out of Eveline’s bedroom room. 

Eveline grabbed a duffle bag and began packing, she grabbed as many clothes as she could just stuffing them in. Her fingers ghosted over the book of souls, and she froze. She tilted her head in thought. ‘Should I?’ she wondered, ‘It might come in handy’ she figured. Shrugging her shoulders, she placed it into the bag, figuring that she would be able to use one of the spells just in case.

Taking one last look she placed the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Chrissy came dashing out with a duffle similar to Eveline’s.

“Sam said that we can meet up with them nearby” She said happily.

“Remind me to book two rooms” Eveline said and winked at her sister.

“Evie!” Chrissy exclaimed smacking her sisters' arm.

“What you know you missed Sam, I’m sure you guys have, you know... and only after knowing each other for a short time... I mean... how did you know?” She asked curiously.

Chrissy shrugged, “I’m not sure... We... we talked, hunted, researched and then it just happened” She said and smiled dreamily.

Eveline nodded and sighed. She wondered about Dean, there were nights where she could almost feel his skin on hers, as if he were with her, his touches making her melt. She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. It should never be, no matter how much she wanted it, she couldn’t handle getting close to someone only to lose herself and them. The sister’s walked towards the Garage and were getting everything ready in the Camaro when the doors began to open.

Dean sped the impala up just a bit making Sam brace himself. Dean smirked as he allowed the car to skid into the garage.

“Dean are you insane!” Sam yelled.

“What?! I had to make an entrance” He said as he opened the door.

He chuckled at the look on Eveline’s face. He loved her angry eyes, the way they glared at him. It made his heart jump, He shook his head and pushed it down. No matter how much he wanted to, he needed to control himself.

“Hey princess, long time no see” He said and gave her a head nod... 


	20. Chapter 19 -

Eveline eyed Dean suspiciously, something was wrong. She walked up to the Impala and stood arms crossed. She watched as he walked to the trunk and grabbed his and Sam’s things. He handed Sam his bag and Grabbed his own slinging it over his shoulder. He walked towards Eveline and stopped in front of her.

“This is a Surprise” Eveline said raising her eyebrow.

“Well, Sammy did tell Chrissy we were nearby” He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Right, well you’re here now… might as well try and find a motel near….” As Eveline was speaking to Dean, Chrissy took Sam’s hand.

“Come one, I think your old room is still vacant” She said as they walked off.

“Or, we can find you an empty room for now” Eveline said squeezing the bridge of her nose.

“Awwwww, don’t worry petite, you won’t know we’re here” He said.

“Wait what did you say?” she asked.

“Don’t worry Princess” he amended and smiled.

“Right” Eveline said as she led the way to the hunter dorms.

            Eveline walked down the hallway away from the garage and towards the man house. She walked past the foyer steps and towards the west wing. She felt dean follow behind, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. She ignored her judgment, he seemed like Dean, talked like Dean, acted like Dean. She made a right past some double doors and to the Omega section.

“You’ll be staying on the Omega side” She said and opened one of the abandoned rooms.

            Eveline watched as dean plopped his bag down on the bed and nodded.

“It’s nice…cozy” he said as he turned to her.

“Ok… I’ll see you around, I have papers to grade” She said as she backed away and out of the Omega wing.

            Dean watched Eveline walk away and walked to the small mirror next to the door. Dean’s demeanor changed, he looked at his green eyes, only to have them glow white.

‘Let me go!’ Dean said in the mirror.

“Sorry, I can’t… You know, the clothing is one thing… I feel unsophisticated in this” He said motioning to Deans jeans, plain shirt, and flannel “But your vocabulary… goodness” Michael said sneering.

‘Bite me bitch! Let me go’ Dean said

“Now Dean… If you don’t cooperate, what’s to say I won’t lay waste to everyone here… Your brother…” Michael began but Dean smiled.

‘Sam knows what’s at stake’ Dean said

“Well what about the pretty Eveline Van Helsing… I can feel it Dean… you are hiding it… You are attracted to her” Michael said “I can turn on the charm… seduce her… make her mine” Michael said “Or… I can rip her throat out and hang her by the rafters in this place” Michael said calmly.

‘Don’t… I will behave… Just don’t do anything to anyone’ Dean said his eyes saddened by Michaels threat.

“Good… Now… I need to keep up appearances and be…you” Michael said as he walked out the door to explore the manor.

_~Eveline~_

            Eveline closed the door to her room and sighed.  Her back leaned against the mahogany door. Taking a deep breath, she was very suspicious, there was something wrong with Dean. She could feel it in her soul, she had to tell Chris and Sam about her suspicions. Walking to the book case she cursed when she realized she left the book in her bag in the trunk of the Camaro.

            She walked out the door and towards the garage, reaching her Camaro she grabbed her bag and began to make her way back to her room. On the way she noticed Dean exploring the manor, except, it looked like he was snooping, she noticed him gazing at some of the weapons on the wall touching them as if testing them.  She watched him go by, he didn’t notice her as he looked to an ancient sword, His eyes glowed a bright white almost blue.

“Michael” She whispered..

            She watched him turn back towards the hunter dorms and stepped away from her hiding place. She ran up the stairs and towards Chrissy’s room. Her heart beating angst her chest, her hand shaking as she knocked.

“Hey Evie” Chrissy said as she opened the door to let her sister in.

            Eveline walked in and turned quickly while Sam was putting on his shirt.

“A little warning would have been nice” Evie said to her sister.

“Sorry, you kind of blocked us” Chrissy said and smiled “What’s going on …Where is Dean?”

“Oh… He’s …He’s…” Eveline couldn’t find the words, she had no proof of her suspicions. “He’s settling in at the Omega bunker” she said finally and smiled “I just came to see how you guys were doing?”

“We’re good, just trying to figure out the next step… Michael is out there and well… we have no leads” Chrissy said as she sat on her bed next to Sam.

“Oh, well, I’m going to go back to my room, your stuff is in the car, just go grab it” She said and handed Chrissy her keys.  

            Eveline walked out of her sister’s room and felt her whole-body shake. She had to do this on her own. Closing her eye’s, she began to take slow deep breaths.

“You are Eveline Marie Van Helsing, Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Abraham Van Helsing, feared and ruthless hunter. You are trained, you are fearless, you can do this” She told herself.

            With the words she gained renewed confidence. She was a fearsome hunter, even before Derek’s death she was ruthless. She could take matters into her own hands and make sure that Michael was expelled.  She walked to her room and pulled the book out of her bag. She slammed it on her desk and began researching, not only using the book of souls, but she made her way to the Van Helsing library to pull out more research book. What she didn’t count on was bumping into Dean.

“Eveline” He said smiling at her “So when’s dinner?” He asked.

“Oh… Uh…” She glanced at her watch, it was almost seven at night, dinner would be served in the mess hall soon “in about 10 minutes” She said trying to get past him.

Dean (Michael) blocked her way, “How about we eat together, I would like to know more about how you guys run things here… Sam mentioned that it was a good setup” He said.

“Yeah sure, that uh… that sounds like fun… Sorry, I am busy setting up for a lecture on ghouls” she said as she lifted the books she was carrying.

“Do you need help with that? Cause’ I can help…” He began

“No… I got it, I’ve been doing this for 9 years, teaching kids how to research and the best hunting strategies” She said as she found a way around him.

            Michael eyed Eveline carefully, she seemed normal, but the encounter was off. He would need to be more careful if he was to play the part.  Eveline walked briskly to her room and closed the door leaning against it as she took a deep breath. Her heart raced a mile a minute. She could definitely feel the change; her soul was warning her. If she was to fight Michael she needed to calm down and play it off. She had to compose herself and act as if Dean was in control.

_~Dinner time~_

            Michael looked into the mirror and smiled. He could see Dean’s pained face.

“Aww, don’t worry, I’m going to put you in control… for now… I think I’m doing a terrible job being you… But I warn you… one word… one clue… and I will make you watch the light extinguish from her eyes” He said waiting for Deans’ response.

‘Deal’ Dean said softly

            Dean felt a breath of air as he controlled his body. But he could still feel Michael lingering in the back of his mind. Looking around the room, he noticed it was almost like the dorms in the bunker, just enough room for one person. He wondered where Sam’s dorm was, and what he did with the Van Helsing’s. Looking at his watch he sighed, he hoped he could try and warn someone without alerting Michael but that would prove to be a challenge.

            Dean made his way down the dorm hallway and out to the main hall of the manor, he noticed it was huge. The main manor connected to almost everything on the lot. Looking around he decided to try and follow the groups of people to the mess hall only to be happy when Eveline spotted him. He noticed her demeanor, as if she was suspicious of him, he was thankful for that.

“So… What’s for dinner?” He asked

“Not sure, to busy to look at the menu tonight” She said as she showed him to the mess hall.

            Dean followed her move as she made her way to the buffet line. She smiled when she saw Tacos, three different kinds, chicken, steak, and ground beef. Dean chuckled when Eveline opted to get one of each, and he did the same.

“Ok, so last time we were in something similar, I got into a fight with your future husband” he said softly.

“Yeah you did” Eveline said as she smiled at the memory

“Maybe we can work on getting the rest of it back, I really want to know what happened” He said softly as they made their way sit down.

            Eveline eyed him, he was different know, almost as if freed. She nodded and kept up her stoic composure.

“So, You and your brother did things differently than us, I know you are set in your way’s but…. I can show you around and give you guys some tips” she said as she took a bite of her food.

“Yeah, that would be helpful, maybe… you can show me your moves after we eat, give me a lay of the land?” He said

“Sure, I’ve kicked you ass once I don’t mind kicking it again” She said, the words flowing normally, she smiled.

“You’re on Van Helsing, besides that last time in the bunker I let you win” He said defensively.

“No way, I had you… you were putty in my hands” She said

“Nope, I let you win… we’ll settle this once the food settles” He said as he finished eating quickly.

            Eveline did the same and motioned for him to follow her. They made their way around the compound, Eveline being very careful not to include certain areas that were only known to the family. She was sure, it was Dean, but she could still feel the essence of Michael lingering. She could smell the trap. Her brain raced with different plans and different scenarios, she was working her way back to her old self, before Derek’s death, before the loss of her babies, she would be back. She took a look back towards Dean and smirked.

“Come on…” She said “I’ll show you the training room” she continued as she walked towards the back of the manor.

            They reached a building and the sounds of grunting and weights being lifted.

“ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, CLEAR OUT” She shouted and smiled as everyone filtered out.

            Dean looked around the room, mocks of different weapons were lain on some tables, different weight machines. He noticed a fighting ring in the center of the room. He walked towards it and ran his fingers over the mat. He realized he was alone, Eveline gone.

“Eveline?” He said and waited for an answer, “Come on Van Helsing! That’s not cool” he said as he walked around trying to find her.

“Sorry” She said as she appeared before him.

            She changed into a pair of tight black yoga pants, a black sports bra, and a pair of sneakers. Her red and purple hair tied in a braid.

“I had to change if we were going to spar” she said and got into the ring. “What are you waiting for? An invitation from God?” she said and smirked.

            Dean made his way into the ring shedding his forest green jacket and his flannel, leaving him in his black t-shirt and jeans. Eveline circled around him her hands balled into fists and up protecting her face. Dean shook his shoulders out and prepared himself in a fighting stance.  He smiled as he drew a punch and frowned when she blocked it easily. It became a bit of a dance, punch, block, punch, block, until Eveline took his footing from under him and was able to pin him down.  She used all her weight to keep him down, Dean looked deep into her brown eyes, searching her soul. She in turn looked into his green ones.

            It was like a shot, one minute, they were breathing heavily, the next they were locked in a kiss. Eveline relaxed as the kiss deepened, their tongues mixing and battling for control. Dean used his strength to keep their lips locked while sitting up shifting Eveline’s body to pull her closer together. It was like two lost lovers finally being together after years apart. Two souls finally coming together as one. Deans hands roamed her body taking in every inch of her as her hands did the same. After a minute they broke the kiss breathing heavily as their foreheads rested against each other.

            Silence over took them, and suddenly Deans demeanor changed. Michael appeared his eyes glowing as he took hold of Eveline’s throat.

“I must say, I was wondering when you were going to let your guard down” He said as he licked her cheek while she struggled against him.

“I knew you were in there… Squatting like a parasite” She growled.

“Now, now my sweet… I just want to know where the catacombs are” He said looking at her knowingly.

“I will never tell you Michael, you’ll have to kill me” She said defiantly

“Oh…no… You see, I will kill Dean’s soul if you don’t take me to it” he said as he lifted her off of him, still holding on to her throat as he stood and lifted her. Her feet dangling from his sheer strength.

“Don’t” she said “He is a good man, why would you toy with him… what would you want with me… I’m nothing but a human whose family hunts, there is nothing special about us” she said.

“That is where you are wrong my dear… You see, my father chose your family… and I intend on making sure that this world remains perfect and cleansed of filthy things like you… Besides, your family has a very lovely collection of weapons in the catacombs I would like to covet.” He said softly “If I don’t get what I want I can snuff Dean’s soul out quickly” he said as he lifted his free hand to snap his fingers.

“DON’T” she said quickly “You win, I will take you… but I need to gather a few ingredients to disengage the warding for you” She said formulating a plan.

“Ok, but no… funny business… I can tell you are planning something, but you are good at concealing your thoughts, I guess your Papa Abraham taught you that” he said and smirked.

            Evelien sighed as he let her go. She stood looking at him as she rubbed her neck to try and south the pain. She cursed herself for letting go, for giving in to the pull, but there was no denying it now, she was attracted to Dean Winchester, and she wanted to be with him until the end of her life. She could feel it, he was struggling to break free. She gave Michael a nod as he put her down and she made her way to the main manor. Maneuvering through people as they received their hunting or teaching assignments. She reached a small hallway they labeled ‘Apothecary’.

She quickly and carefully made her way through the shelves looking for the ingredients she needed. Phoenix feather, Griffin feather, Scale of a Dragon, blood of a Kraken, and the last ingredient would be her blood, blood of the soulmate to save. She carefully took a bag by the apothecary door and placed her ingredients in. She needed to make one last stop before she took Michael to the catacombs. She made her way to her room only to be met by Nana.

“He’s here” she said.

“I know… I have a plan… but you cannot interfere no mater what it costs” Eveline said looking her Nana in the eye.

“All right child… what do I do” she agreed

            Eveline proceeded to tell Nana her plan…  


	21. Chapter 20 - All Hell Breaks Lose

Eveline made her way to the entrance to the catacombs. Michael had taken it upon himself to dress in his three-piece suit once again. Eveline growled, she saw the way he looked at her, she hadn’t changed out of her training gear. She could feel his eyes dissecting her body, it made her skin crawl, this wasn’t Dean. Michael tried to touch her only to frown when she recoiled in disgust of him.

“I take it you have everything you need” He said smoothly.

“Let’s get this over with… I swear to you, I will bring you down” she said defiantly.

“Oh… my sweet, sweet naïve Van Helsing you will be with me as I turn on this world… Something about your soul resonates with him, and I just need to make sure I have the proper leverage to keep him in check” he said as he grabbed her arm forcefully and placed her in front of the entrance to the catacombs.

Eveline took a deep breath, she slyly looked to her right as her Nana began to bring the warding’s down to allow Michael in while Eveline said the incantation. “Eu de la linia Van Helsing, comand că ușile la catacombe sunt deschise când îmi dau sufletul pentru a proteja familia și lumea răului.” (I of the Van Helsing line, command that the doors to the catacombs be open as I give my soul to protect the family and the world of evil.”

            The floor slightly rumbled as the door shook in place. The spell had worked. Eveline opened the large stone doors and walked in. Almost immediately, the torches that lined the long dark hallway illuminated. Eveline lead the way and growled as she felt Michaels hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off only to have him dig his fingers deeper into it, she yelped at the pressure.

“Now, now… relax, I won’t do anything to harm you…yet” he said as they walked deeper int the catacombs.

            As they approached the end of the long hallway, the scenery had changed. Now they stood in what looked like a circular room with different doors, each one looking as though they hid a different secret.

“I am looking for the oldest door, the door where HE keeps IT” Michael said

            This made Eveline turn to face him, her eyes wide with fear. She shook her head and backed away from him.

“You can’t… If you do this, it will be the end of EVERYTHING” she said shaking her head “I refuse… You can’t” she repeated

“I can, and I will… You will show me, or Deans soul is lost forever to you and his family” Michael said as he was next to her in an instant a hand at her throat.

            Eveline watched her Nana nod her head as the tears flowed from Eveline’s eyes. Nothing could have prepared her for this. This was the end of everything she knew. And with Michaels experimentations running around and changing the lore, releasing what was hidden in the catacombs would unleash a new apocalypse.

“You win” she rasped.

            Nana Van Helsing had run back to the manor her breath caught in her throat, she knew her end was near. Knew that her husband would begin to age, and she would need to help her granddaughters any way she could before she was gone. She ran for Crystalina and told her of everything that had transpired.

            Chrissy ran for Sam hoping that they would not be too late. She found Sam looking for Dean only to recognize the look in Chrissy’s eyes.

“Where is he?” He asked.

“Michael took control of Dean… He was inside him this whole time waiting… He’s after what our family has in the catacombs”, she said softly trying to formulate a plan.

“Let’s go” he said simply as she took his hand and they ran.

_~Catacombs~_

            Eveline reached the door with an intricate symbol. A circle with a sword running through it, dragons on either side of the sword. The Shield with the letter D on it. The circle had the words ‘Ordo Dracul’ (Order of Dracula) on it. She took the dagger on the wall and proceeded to run the blade across her skin. The blood began pooling and pouring from the cut. She placed her arm on the door and said the Romanian incantation ‘Deschideți ce este înăuntru, dați sângele meu să deschidă această închisoare și să ia parte la moartea lumii.’ (Open the door release what’s inside, I give my blood to open this prison and take part of the worlds demise).

She looked away as the door gave an eerie red glow, slowly it began to open, a mist fog pouring out of it. Eveline tried to run only to have Michael catch her by her braid, pulling it tight and making her yelp.

“You are going to be a sacrifice” Michael said as he guided you through the door.

“No” You said as you tried with all your might to set yourself free.

_~Armory~_

            Chrissy used Nana’s code to unlock a special area of the armory, it was here they had discovered that Abraham Van Helsing had weapons from different universes that could hurt Michael. It seemed that Abraham had discovered Kaia and was a witness to what she did to Michael while he was possessing Dean. Nana had given Chrissy the code and explained Abraham’s absence. Crissy found the sword she was looking for and rushed towards the catacombs. Sam hot on her heels as they found the door opened. They made their way down the long hallway and towards the open door.

_~Dracula’s Prison~_

            Eveline whimpered as Michael pushed her towards the large sarcophagus in the room.

“How does it open” He said

“I need the ingredients I brought to open the first sarcophagus” she said “There are 30 in all to try and keep him trapped” she said

“Good girl” Michael said as he kissed her forcefully making her cry out “Don’t worry, Dean is safe… angry… but safe, I’m sure you will both have a lovely after life” Michael said as he chuckled evilly.  

            Eveline walked to the stone table near by and lay her ingredients down. She noticed Michael examining the sarcophagus and heard him sigh.

“Eveline my sweet, please come here” he said gently holding his hand out to her.

            Eveline obeyed as she cautiously walked to stand beside him. She held her breath as she noticed what he found. On the sarcophagus was a bowl attached to it waiting for an offering. Michael gently traced a finger along her neck and then grabbed tight.

“I don’t like being lied to Eveline… This looks like there is only one lock on it… I am not a simpleton Eveline, do not mistake me for you humans” Michael said in disdain as he grabbed a fist full of Eveline’s hair undoing some of her braid.

“I didn’t… that is the first lock, but the rest needs a ritual” she said.

“Liar, Liar” he said in her ear, her spine shivered in fear.

            Eveline saw as he lifted the knife, the one she used to open the door, and began roaming it along her body as if contemplating where to cut her.  

“Maybe I should cut your neck and have Dean watch as the life from your eyes extinguishes… god his is screaming in my head so annoying ‘let her go you son of a bitch’.  Could his vernacular be anymore vulgar” he said as he pulled Eveline close.

“Please, I promise there are more seals and I need to prepare for them before opening it and letting him out” she pleaded her mind working through how to get out of this situation, she was almost ready.

            Michael looked at her thoughtfully, yes, she was good at concealing her thoughts from him. She was a strong human, she knew her soul was not a normal human soul. He remembered feeling his aunts power radiating through her soul. He chuckled at the thought of Dean fighting back, he could feel him grow weaker with every fight he gave. Suddenly the sound of footsteps made him look up, the knife held up to Eveline’s throat.

“Please… It takes two Van Helsing’s to release the Dark One” Said a voice.

“Nana NO!” Eveline said and tried to break free, but Michael held firm.

“Eveline… It is how it was meant to be” Nana said sternly.

            Michael smiled and nodded to Nana to come to him. He moved his lips to Eveline’s ear and snarled.

“One misstep and not only will I decimate Deans soul, but I will make sure Nana dies a painful death” he said.

“No need, but Eveline is missing a key ingredient… the feather of an Archangel” Nana said as she gave Eveline a knowing look.

“Very well” Michael said as he plucked a feather from his wings and gave it to Eveline.

            Nana stood at the base of the sarcophagus and held her arm over it. Eveline walked to the table and began to combine the ingredients. She wondered what Nana was playing at, if just one drop of her blood reached the bowl, they were all done for. Nana looked to Eveline and smiled, she knew her fate, this was the end. She only hoped that her granddaughter would realize that her true love would make her happy and she would help heal his soul.

“Eveline… no matter what, you keep fighting” she said. “Fii puternică nepoata mea pentru că ești un Van Helsing și nu contează ce câștigăm întotdeauna. Spune-i bunicului tău că îl iubesc.” (Be strong my granddaughter for you are a Van Helsing, and no matter what we always win. Tell your grandfather I love him.) She said to Eveline in Romanian

“bunica te rog a trebuit să existe altă cale?” (grandmother please there has to be another way?) she said as she fought to hold back her tears.

“Aceasta este singura cale” (This is the only way). She said as she turned to Michael. “My granddaughter must combine the ingredients, and that takes time as each ingredient must be placed carefully together or else it will not work” she said as she lifted her head in defiance of Michael.

“Very well” Michael said as he motioned to Eveline “Proceed”.

            Dean watched from inside Michael, the archangel making sure that Dean could see and feel everything happen.

“Don’t do it Eveline, my life isn’t worth it” he yelled in vain.

“Don’t worry dude” said a voice “She has something up her sleeve”

            Dean tried to move to find the source of the voice only to be face with himself.

“How’s it going, so this is going to get complicated” he saw himself say.

            In the catacombs, Chrissy and Sam had heard the exchange. Chrissy used a simple spell to cloak herself and Sam from Michael.

“Winds surround us, mask our smell, light bend to blind his sight” she whispered as she sprinkled a dust around herself and Sam.

“What does that do?” Sam asked.

“Crushed fairy wings, to help us be invisible” she said as she proceeded to walk into the tomb sword in hand.

            She watched as Eveline prepared the ingredients into the bowl and nana prepared to touch the blade to her skin. Crystalina moved softly and quickly putting her self in position. She remembered Nana’s words ‘ _we need to hit him where it will harm Dean not kill him_ ’. Taking a deep breath, she only hoped Sam would be ok with being the bait.

“Now Eveline” Nana said as Eveline sliced her palm over the ingredients and said the incantation.

“Hic archangelus a prava fortunae hominem liberare expellere libera animam sineret desperatione felicitatis desiderium implere diligent” (Expel this Archangel free this man from his twisted fate, Free this soul from despair and allow happiness and love to fill his desire). She said as the words echoed through the tomb.

            Michael laughed as he waited for something to happen only to be surprised at the sharp pain on his side. Crystalina thrusted the sword through Michael side making the archangel sneer and hit her, sending her flying to the wall.

“Crystalina” Sam yelled as he ran to her.

            Michael rushed to Nana before the spell took hold and slit her throat letting her blood spill on the bowl. He felt his essence being pulled from his vessel the pain searing into him as he vanished into the air. It wouldn’t matter he knew he would be back, he would just have to find a willing body.

            Dean groaned in pain as he felt Michaels hold on him release. Eveline rushed to Nana’s side and shook her head.

“no…no…no… it’s too late… SAM… Grab Chrissy and get out of here… Dean I know you are hurt but I need you to grab Nana’s body and move I need to try and lock this place” She said without hesitating.  Her leadership role back in action as she began to mutter the ancient incantation.

            Dean watched as she held her hands high and the markings on the wall began to glow. Her blood flowing from a new cut he did not see filling the gaps on the floor.

“Evil demon, nu vei lăsa să rămâi prins și împrejmuit în primejdie, nu vei face rău unui alt suflet, pe măsură ce deshidratezi și te întorci în iad.” (Evil demon you will not leave you will stay trapped and encased in peril, you shall not harm another soul as you desiccate and return to hell.) She said as her voice echoed. “Ești fiica prea târzie a lui Van Helsing” (You are too late daughter of Van Helsing). A sinister voice said. 

              Eveline’s eyes widened, and her body shook with fear. She began to run towards the door and towards the long hall leading to the manor. She met with Crystalina who had recovered slightly and together they put up the warding and closed the doors to the catacombs sealing it in their blood. “Chris, we are in deep shit” Eveline said as she crumbled to the floor her arms still pouring blood. “you don’t have to tell me” Chrissy said softly from Sam’s arms. “No that’s ok, I’ll just be here and die with Nana” Dean said snapping Eveline from her shock. “Shit” she cursed as she rushed to Dean and Nana.  

              Dean put pressure on his wound, thankful that Chrissy didn’t make it too deep.  He watched as Eveline looked over Nana and could feel her voice crack.

“No… Nana…: she said and cried. “nana prost, cum ai putut face asta?” (stupid nana, how could you do that?) She said as the tears began to fall.    

            Eveline ran her hands gently on Nana’s face as if to try and bring her back from the dead. Dean felt his heart break as he heard Eveline wail, it shook him to his core, almost as if he has heard her cry like this before. He was about to walk towards her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Abraham Van Helsing held Dean back as he walked to his dead wife and crying granddaughter. He kneeled next to her and held her in his arms.

“Es tut mir leid, ich habe versucht es zu stoppen, ich konnte ihren Großvater nicht retten, bitte vergib mir.” (I'm sorry, I tried to stop it, I couldn't save her grandfather please forgive me.) She said as she sobbed “Nein, mein liebes mutiges Mädchen, so sollte es sein, sie starb, damit du leben kannst. Lass dich nicht besiegen“ (No my darling brave girl, this is how it was meant to be, she died so that you could live. don't let this defeat you) He said as he pulled her close.     

           Sam and Chrissy kneeled by Dean and helped with his wound. “Um… so how many languages do you guys know?” Dean asked as he looked at the exchange. Chrissy chuckled “We know at leas roughly around 15” she said and shrugged trying to hold back her tears.

               Eveline regained her composure and walked to Chrissy, Sam, and Dean. She gently moved Sam out of the way as she began to remove the coat, vest and shirt from Dean.

“Shouldn’t you buy me a drink first sweetheart” Dean said and hissed when Eveline put pressure on his wound.

“Not now” She whispered and looked at him, her eyes red with tears. “Sorry” He said as she waited for some one to bring medical supplies. “Wound is not too bad, but at least you’ll live to hunt another day” she said huskily.

“Good to know” He said and looked to her “Thanks for saving me” he said softly.

“Don’t thank me… We might have just released someone worse than Michael” she said looking at the doors of the catacombs.

               Inside the catacombs a man walked around trying to find an exit. He smiled as he smelled the familiar small. One he had not smelled in a thousand years.

“Van Helsing” it hissed as it turned into fog and found its way to a crack on a wall roaming free…  


	22. Epilogue - The Funeral

All was silent at Van Helsing manor. Eveline Van Helsing stood sipping her toasted caramel wine as she looked out the window. She wore her black hunter pants that hugged her hips just right, a plain black t-shirt, and a black jacket. Her hair in a braid over her shoulder, and her black timberland boots. Eveline sighed, she had many unanswered questions that she had hoped Nana could answer, but now, she would have to find them the hard way. She finished up her last sip as a knock came to her door.

“Come in” She said softly not bothering to turn around.

“Umm… Hey Eveline, your dad say’s they are ready to head to the services” She heard Deans deep voice say softly.

            Eveline turned and placed the glass on her liquor cart. She took a deep breath and walked past Dean careful not to bump him as she avoided his gaze. Dean closed the door to her room as he followed her towards the service area. Eveline stood by her sister and parents as the guests walked by and gave their condolences. Dean and Sam went in and sat in the front of the chapel awaiting the Van Helsing’s to sit with them.

“This has got to be the worst way to meet someone” Dean whispered to Sam.

“Yeah… Hey… I’m thinking about staying with the Van Helsing’s and help with their research. Chrissy and I are going to travel around their other locations and try to pinpoint where Dracula might be” Sam said softly

“That sounds promising… Do you think the bunker would be ok with out us for a while?” Dean asked

“Eveline said she would go and help train the refugees at the bunker all about hunting” Sam said as he looked at Dean.

“Might be good to learn a thing or two then” Dean said, “But what about her students?” He asked.

“I think her dad has that covered… Besides, we do have some kids at the bunker that can use her guidance” Sam said.

            Dean nodded and focused his eyes on Eveline as she and her family filtered into the pew. The service for Olga ‘Nana’ Van Helsing was beautiful. Abraham said some choice words about his wife and her legacy and looked proudly at Eveline. Dean noticed she was stoic her face like stone as she stared straight ahead. A priest of course conducted the mas as time went on. Finally, the men of the family walked to the casket and picked it up leading it to the family lake where the family would perform their funeral rites.

            Dean and Sam were asked to help carry the casket and they agreed. Dean looked at Sam who was looking ahead of him. Dean followed as they pulled the casket into a clearing and onto a table. The women proceeded to open the casket and move the wrapped body carefully onto what looked like a pyre on a boat. A Viking funeral, the Van Helsing burned their hunters as warriors. Dean looked to Sam and he nodded.

“This is…” Dean said as he watched Eveline stand next to her family.

“Yeah… I know” Sam said “I saw them do this for some of their other hunters that they lost” Sam said as he took a deep breath and let it out.

            Dean watched as the men pushed the boat into the water and the family line up and receive bows. Eveline held hers firm, she could feel the tears pool in her eyes. She could feel her muscles shake as she knew what had to be done. She grabbed an arrow from the ground and walked to the fire that was lit for the archers.

            Dean watched as Eveline lit the arrow and placed it on the bow pulling the string back. Her stance ready as she measured the distance of the boat. Eveline closed her eyes and steadied her breathing just as Papa Abraham had taught her. With on last breath out she aimed and released the arrow sending it flying perfectly to light the fire to Nana’s boat. She stood as her father proceeded with his arrow, then Chrissy, and last Abraham. Once that was done, she walked towards the manor her arms wrapped around her. She didn’t notice dean rushing to catch up to her.

            Dean felt his pace quicken to reach her, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder to stop her, what happened next surprised him. She looked at him and she crumbled, she hugged him tight as she cried on his chest. Dean gently place a hand on her head and rocked her gently as they stood under an oak tree close to the manor. Eveline could feel her soul resonating with his, she couldn’t deny it any longer. With Dean she felt peace, belonging, home. She pushed away gently and took his hand in hers leading him to the manor and up to her room.

            As she ushered him in, she closed the door and allowed him to sit on her bed as she walked to the liquor cart and poured a glass of whiskey for him and one for her. She sat next to him as they made a small toast.

“To finding Dracula and roasting the son of a bitch… and to hoping that Michael never finds a suitable vessel” She said as she took a big gulp and hissed as it burned her throat.

“I agree” Dean said as he did the same.

“Sorry you got pulled into this” she said softly.

“That’s the life” He said as he held the glass of whiskey in both hands. “what happened was not your fault… If anything,” he began but she interrupted

“Don’t you dare, Dean Winchester… don’t you dare say it was your fault” She said as she glared at him.

            She stood and took another gulp of her whiskey as he did the same. His eyes watched her intently as she paced before him. One hand on her whiskey glass, the other running down her face.

“You said yes to Michael to save Sam, to save your brother” she said as she finished her glace and placed it on the cart. She walked towards him and kneeled just in front of him, here brown eyes leveled with his green ones. “I would have done the same for Chrissy” she said as she caressed his cheek.

            Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself up and straddled him. His eyes searched hers as she cupped his jaw and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

“Eveline…” He began

“Evie… people call me Evie” she said before kissing him deeply, her tongue asking for entrance into his mouth.

            Dean accepted the kiss as he used one arm to wrap around her waist and the other to hold his glass. Eveline broke the kiss and placed her forehead on his.

“Just tonight, no strings, no commitment” She whispered as he nodded.

            Eveline let him finish his whiskey before taking his glass and getting off him to place it back on the cart. She returned to her sport and continued to kiss him. Their hands explored each other as clothes were peeled away. Their skin touching sending electrical impulses to their hearts. Dean lifted Eveline with ease as he adjusted their position on the bed, this time placing himself on top of her. His hand roamed her body as if to try and memorize every inch of her.

            With clothes discarded, Dean easily slid into Eveline. She sighed as she was filled with pleasure. With every thrust she could feel their bond grow. The room filled with the sounds of their love and soon they sere spent. Dean held her close as they tried to regain their breath. He pulled the covers over them and he kissed the top of her head.

            Inside his mind he thought hard about what just happened. He knew it could never happen again. He knew it would be trouble if he opened that door and let someone in. But for know he would enjoy being with Eveline until the time came for work to begin again. Eveline looked at him as he stared of into the distance and she knew, it couldn’t happen again. She knew her feelings, but nothing would come of it. She knew it would be hard to work with him, but she had to be the Van Helsing she was trained to be.

            By morning Dean found himself alone on Eveline’s bed. A note saying to meet her in the garage packed and ready to go. Dean put on his clothes from last night and made his way to the room he was given to collect his things and change. He made his way to the garage to find Eveline waiting by the Impala.

“You sure you don’t want to take your Camaro?” He said raising his eyebrow.

“Chrissy is driving it on her mission with Sam” She said and shrugged.

“Besides… the old broad proved herself the last time we hunted” she said

“Don’t call her old” Dean said playfully as he popped the trunk and letting them put their things in.

“Come on… we have a lot of work to do in the bunker if we want competent hunters roaming around” she said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

            Dean smiled as he climbed into the driver’s side and the engine roared to life. Eveline and Dean drove off towards the bunker the next adventure awaiting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is The End of Book 1 Look forward to book 2: Intertwined Hearts!   
> Please leave comments and feedback!


End file.
